Match
by PeonyMFics
Summary: Harto de las catastroficas citas que ha tenido Draco durante los ultimos meses acude a su socio muggle en busca de ayuda muggle, a traves de las redes sociales Draco encuentra citas y se hace afin a una chica especial ¿adivinas quien?
1. Miquel

Match

Hola! Mi nombre no importa por el momento pero quiero presentarles una historia que me ha dado vueltas por al menos un año, se que Tinder fue lanzado en el 2012 y por razones obvias modifiqué un poco eso, quizá haya algunos elementos que vaya cambiando a lo largo de la historia para mi conveniencia pero iré avisando. Espero les guste mucho y ojalá me ayuden con la ortografía, redacción y demás, lo mío lo mío es las ciencias biológicas pero aún así me animé a lanzar esto, sobre todo pido apoyo cuando vean un nombre de los personajes del universo de Harry Potter mal escrito porque luego están un poco raros y no se ni como se escriben.

Disfruten.

Disclaimer: si tuviera millones le pagaría a Rowling los derechos de autor pero soy pobre así que todos los personajes pertenecientes al universo de Hp no son míos, Miquel si es mío,muy mío, pero nada mas.

chapter 1: Miquel

Draco Malfoy salió de su chimenea un segundo antes de estallar, se quitó su corbata verde esmeralda y la aventó, definitivamente su cita había sido un desastre total, él creía que al menos tendría un buen polvo esa noche pero al final no se sintió capaz de soportar un segundo más a la estúpida rubia que había tenido como cita, vaya que era cierto eso de que las rubias eran tontas, o bueno, al menos la mayoría, recordaba bastante bien como Daph había logrado méritos en el colegio con su inteligencia… si tan solo no la hubiera ultra arruinado con ella quizá estaría llegando a su casa a disfrutar de una hermosa e inteligente rubia y no a servirse un wiski de fuego para intentar calmar su jaqueca provocada por una maldita bruja.

Estaba totalmente harto de las citas sin sentido que Blaise o Theo le asignaban, unas salían bien, al menos bien en su cama pero otras eran… eran; maldición ni siquiera tenía un adjetivo para lo que acababa de suceder, Blaise casi siempre le recomendaba a las peores y estaba empezando a creer que su amigo lo odiaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta tomó su vaso de wiski y se sentó en su silla giratoria a observar el paisaje desde el gran vitral que había en su departamento, le gustaba sentarse en esa silla y observar a lo lejos cuando tenía mucho en que pensar, eso lo relajaba y lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo por un momento

Después de lo que fue al menos una hora consultó el reloj 2:34 am quizá podría irse a dormir pero en todo caso él iba a desperdiciar esa noche en sexo así que podía permitirse desvelarse un poco más, no tenía sueño y el wiski de fuego estaba ayudándolo a encontrarse más estable.

Sonaba un poco estúpido pero estaba pensando seriamente en adelantar un poco trabajo, después de todo él era un maldito intelectual

En Hogwarts se la pasaba constantemente compitiendo con Granger y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo a él le gustaba ser así, puntual, inteligente, destacar, un ñoño pues, aunque podría disfrazar esa peculiaridad diciendo que simplemente una sangre sucia no podía ser mejor que él.

Tomó su laptop y comenzó a teclear, le sorprendía como él, Draco Malfoy, llevaba una vida perfectamente muggle, se había adaptado e incluso tenía un empleo muggle, bueno ok, él era el dueño de la compañía pero era un empleo ¿no?. Después de la guerra y tras haber sido juzgados por los actos delictivos cometidos contra la comunidad mágica, el ministro de magia había decretado que Draco no tenía la suficiente culpabilidad de sus actos, sus crímenes habían sido llevado bajo amenazas a su familia y a su propia integridad, había sido manipulado psicológicamente para realizar sus hazañas e incluso se había logrado exponer lo perjudicado emocionalmente que él había quedado después de su sexto año en el colegio donde las amenazas eran cada vez más pesadas con el retorno del señor tenebroso mucho más obvio, además Harry Potter había intervenido y había ayudado a su familia, así fue como al final simplemente se impuso como castigo que él y su familia vivirían fuera de los lujos que había disfrutado hasta ahora, no era para nada algo malo, tenían permitido vivir en la comunidad mágica, simplemente les habían quitado la comodidad además de tener que haber vendido su lujosa mansión para pagar daños en la infraestructura mágica y muggle, financiar materiales mágicos para el hospital san mungo y beneficiar a familias que habían perdido todo por culpa de la guerra

Sus padres se habían mudado a la residencia de una de las mejores amigas de su madre, era una locación rural pero hermosa, alejada de la ciudad donde ellos podrían vivir de una diferente forma, incluso Draco había sido bienvenido pero no pudo permanecer ahí después de la muerte de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy estaba demasiado enfermo antes de terminar la guerra, Draco estaba seguro que si se le enviaba a Azkaban no hubiera durado más que unas semanas, su padre había sido cruel y ciertamente se merecía su destino pero al menos le tranquilizaba que sus últimos días estuvo en una sillita mecedora y no en una maldita celda.

Después del funeral, muy sencillo a decir verdad, él tuvo que recoger sus cosas e irse, se dio cuenta que su vida no podía depender de las caridades de alguien más, tuvo que pedir un permiso especial al ministro para retirar una gran cantidad de dinero se su bóveda explicando que todo sería una inversión para comenzar una nueva vida fuera de los lujos Malfoy y de la mayoría de los magos, invirtió en una compañía de telas en punto de quiebra y logró reformar el lugar convirtiéndolo en uno de los más grandes hoteles de Inglaterra, donde él era el dueño y disponía de varios profesionales que ahora conformaban Green snakes tower.

Claro de eso ya habían pasado 8 años, su vida como empresario tenía sus pros y sus contras, era completamente rico, había logrado limpiar su apellido y lo había logrado posicionar nuevamente en uno de los apellidos más codiciados dentro de la comunidad mágica, las mujeres no le faltaban, viajaba constantemente para lograr hacer contratos, patrocinios, y resolver asuntos que mejoraran la calidad y servicio de su gran torre hotelera por lo que se encontraba muy frecuentemente en las sabanas de muchas turistas y exóticas mujeres que se atravesaban en su camino, reuniones o descansos durante sus interminables viajes

Fue hace solo 6 meses que dejó de deleitarse con bellezas internacionales pues Green Snakes Tower iba a ampliarse, la belleza del hotel era mágica y cautivadora por lo que la demanda venía bastante alta y Draco decidió ampliar el espacio, los últimos 6 meses se la había pasado en reuniones en el Londres muggle, sin poder viajar por si algo surgía repentinamente y de esa forma fue como aceptó comenzar a tener citas con las chicas que sus amigos le recomendaban, después de todo tenía que liberar la tensión de su vida y de su gran gran amigo que residía justo debajo de su abdomen.

Draco no se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de teclear y nuevamente veía hacia el horizonte, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien con las citas y llevaba dos semanas sin un encuentro sexual y no quería recurrir a la pornografía

No

Draco Malfoy era jodidamente deseado para recurrir a pornografía, su mente vagó un momento en los viejos encuentros con chicas de Hogwarts, su miembro se endureció un poco al pensar en Pansy o Daph, pero no, tampoco podía recurrir a viejas amistades, entonces recordó algo de la reunión que había tenido hace unas horas con una gran compañía de muebles lujosos, mientras se disponía a recoger unos documentos a su oficina Miquel lo iba siguiendo contándole sobre su cita de hace una semana

Miquel era su mejor amigo del Londres muggle y su mano derecha, él se encargaba del encontrar los mejores promotores y propuestas, era un joven adinerado que había llegado a él con un excelente curiculum; Miquel le había hablado los últimos meses de como a través de algo llamado "aplicación" él había logrado conseguir citas, hablaba previamente con ellas por teléfono y si se gustaban se encontraban y si no, simplemente perdían el contacto sin necesidad de soportarse en persona, parecía conveniente; cerro su laptop, apuró su trago y decidió acostarse dando por hecho que ya tenía suficiente de ese día, tantas meditaciones le abrumaban la mente y le provocaban sueño.

5050505050505050505050505050505050550505050505050505

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, aquí tiene su café, sin azúcar y con un toque de leche de coco.

-Gracias Nina- Draco tomó el café que su secretaría le ofrecía, Nina era una excelente secretaría, tenía apenas 23 años y había demostrado un excelente control en todos los asuntos que él la requería, organizaba sus planes personales y conferencias con habilidad y eso se lo agradecía, era una chica muy atractiva que sin duda él había intentado cortejar hasta que después de una reunión la había invitado a salir y ella simplemente le había dicho que aceptaba si su prometido los acompañaba mientras alzaba su mano para hacer notar el anillo de compromiso, Draco se había disculpado y le aseguró que no tenía ni idea, después de eso simplemente llevaron su relación a temas profesionales.

\--Señor, Miquel lo está esperando, él dijo que usted había solicitado verlo antes de su reunión con Beauty Spa. ¿necesita algo más?

-Gracias Nina- Draco le dio una última mirada de agradecimiento antes de empujar la gran puerta de cristal templado que dirigía hacia su oficina, los muebles eran negros y verdes, bastante oscuros pero el lugar era acogedor pues las paredes de alguna forma tenían un efecto reflejante, pudo ser un espacio bastante tétrico si no fuera por el enorme ventanal que conformaba toda una pared completa dando una increíble vista hacia las calles de Londres, Miquel estaba justo en un sillón localizado frente a su chimenea de mármol, tenía un brazo sobre el mueble y el otro sostenía un wiski muggle, al escuchar los pasos se volteó tranquilamente.

-Demonios Malfoy, no se para que necesitas una chimenea, estamos casi en 2007, el aire acondicionado existe ¿sabes? Aunque es relajante debo decirlo.

-Cállate Womack- Malfoy rió para sí mismo, no es que quisiera explicar que la razón de su chimenea era por si un día se pegaba a las sabanas de alguna dama y tenía que aparecer de última hora a alguna reunión sin perder tiempo en trasladarse en su deportivo, claro, eso no lo sabía nadie y por esa razón había un muffliato permanente en su oficina para que el estrepito no se escuchara y nadie entraba sin su autorización previa.

-¡Que humor! Déjame adivinar ¿tu cita no fue lo esperado?- Miquel rió un poco al ver como Draco rodaba los ojos y tensionaba su mandíbula- ¡Lo sabía! Ese amigo tuyo, Blaise, no es muy listo que digamos, tiene el toque pero sus citas son descerebradas. Ok ok, ya vi, te estoy hartando, al grano ¿Qué pasó jefe?

Draco estaba frotándose el puente de la nariz para entonces, por un momento pensó en darse la vuela y pedirle a Nina que organizara una cita entre Blaise y Miquel, esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Miquel, tienes razón, no salió nada bien, era una loca- rodó los ojos al ver la gran sonrisa que se le formaba a su muggle amigo, ahí vamos, pensó.- y quería pedirte si podías hablarme de nuevo de eso que decías aye…

-Tinder, si, lo sabía, necesitabas consejo de este experto en el amor, amigo, relájate un poco, descarga tinder, das match y todo surge.

Draco no sabía que era match ni a que se refería realmente pero ahora tenía el nombre de la aplicación esa y podía comenzar con eso, dejó que Miquel hablara por otros diez minutos antes de indicarle que tenían que dirigirse hacia la sala de reuniones.

Hola de nuevo. Pues acepto sugerencias y todo lo demás, si me tardo en actualizar es porque a veces mi carrera me consume demasiado (emoji llorando) pero esta idea me viene a la cabeza de tanto tiempo que al menos planeo avanzarle mucho. Besitos.


	2. 2 words

2words

Draco acababa de escribirle una carta a su madre, llamó a su águila real y se la entregó.

-Vamos Dante, llévale esto a mi madre- el águila frotó su pico contra su mano en lo que su amo ataba la carta de Narcisa, le pedía que se reunieran pronto y cuidara de sí misma, el mundo mágico definitivamente era seguro pero siempre había locos con ganas de venganza o simplemente gente que odiaba que la familia Malfoy hubiera salido tan bien parados. Caminó tranquilamente atravesando su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, volteó a su repisa como si hubiera algo prohibido ahí, como si fuera a cometer un terrible pecado si tomaba lo que estaba sobre el indefenso mueble.

-Vamos Draco, Blaise y Theo no son ayuda, es hora de que lo hagas por ti solo- giró rápido su torso y tomó el teléfono, desbloqueó su pantalla y lo que se encontró fue la aplicación ya instalada y con el botón de registrarse, iba a hacerlo, no parecía tan malo pero por alguna razón se sentía ¿raro? Dependiendo de herramientas muggles para ligar.

Cuando registró su correo electrónico la aplicación le pidió registrar su país de residencia y su nombre, no quiso poner su nombre real pues por alguna razón no le daba tanta confianza, Damián M era su nuevo yo, colocó su edad real pues Miquel le había dicho que así la app le recomendaría chicas de la edad apropiada para él. Cuando tuvo que colocar una foto lo pensó mucho, no quería que lo reconocieran fácilmente pues era un empresario rico y lo menos que quería era una loca por su fortuna, no es que quisiera encontrar el amor, solo no quería ser codiciado por su dinero -aghh era sexo y ya-pensó, se estaba ablandando mucho, como si fuera a encontrar a su futura esposa en esa cosa muggle, al final decidió colocar una foto en donde solo se veía su mandíbula definida, no quería tanta atención después de todo.

Cuando llegó la sección donde tenía que colocar algo sobre él no supo que poner ¿Qué podía poner que atrajera chicas listas? Sonrió, escribió 2 simples palabras y comenzó a recibir varias imágenes en su pantalla de chicas, al principio creyó que era una especie de solicitud pero se percató que en las fotos no había como un botón de chat, solo un corazón y la x, comenzó a pasar las fotos de las chicas y se preguntó cómo carajos elegiría si no sabía nada de ellas, encontró un botoncito donde decía un poco de su información, al igual que la que él había puesto.

"Soy sexy y divertida, ¿nos mandamos fotos?"

-si quisiera alguna cabezotas mejor regreso con la de ayer- pensó

"26, soy madre pero aún se cómo hacer algunas cosas"

-Aghhh no, ¿las madres solteras están permitidas acá? Qué raro, podrían engancharte sin notarlo.

"Me gustan los perritos, viajar, la comida, y soy muy romántica"

-Muy linda pero solo busco una aventura.

Siguió pasando las fotos sin decidirse hasta que por fin se hartó, no entendía el por qué todos sonaban tan huecas en sus descripciones, bueno, después de todo solo estaba buscando un poco de sexo, pero mínimo que fuera con alguien con quien pudiera estar sin querer ahorcarla en el acto.

Bloqueó su teléfono y caminó hacia su ducha, un poco de meditación estaría bien, podía recordar a algunas chicas que le habían gustado, deslizó la toalla negra que tenía alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a abril las llaves del agua, realmente extrañaba el mundo mágico, tener a alguien que podía hacer todo por él, no estaba tan mal el mundo muggle, simplemente se sentía como si él fuera su propio elfo doméstico.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista se metió poco a poco, amaba su cuarto de baño, tenía el mismo estilo que su oficina, las paredes eran negras, brillantes y reflejantes, el material era hermoso, parecido al mármol, su piso era de loza negra craquelada con verde y su bañera tenía un diseño parecido a este pero con grifos plateados, muy slytherin, después de todo no podía olvidar su orgullo Hogwarts, tomó su viejo libro de pociones avanzadas y comenzó a ojearlo, realmente ya no trabajaba en ello pero siempre le había gustado crear pociones, destacaba en la clase de Snape y si no hubiera sido por el último año que estuvo en el colegio estaba seguro que hubiera impresionado a Slughorn; releer ese libro siempre lo entretenía aunque a veces pensaba que necesitaba encontrar material nuevo, quizá algo de esos autores muggles pero él no era una persona que iba por ahí comprando cosas muggles, simplemente solicitaba algo a Nina y se lo traía, el problema es que en tema de libros, no sabía que solicitar.

Hora y media después salió del baño completamente relajado, tenía una bata verde que cubría su cuerpo y caminaba descalzo por su habitación, su piso tenía un hechizo para que nunca estuviera frío.

Estaba dispuesto a darle match a todas las chicas lindas que viera, después de todo si al hablar no le gustaban o lo desesperaban, simplemente las dejaría de "seguir", al desbloquear su teléfono le apareció la última chica que había dejado en la aplicación.

"Jean G, Edad 27. Descripción: soy inteligente"

Draco sonrió, fue una sonrisa amplia, como de un lobo que acaba de encontrar una buena presa, en realidad en la foto no se veía más que una barbilla totalmente femenina que reposaba sobre una mano delgada y hermosa, se alcanzaba a ver un poco de cabello, castaño y lacio, tal vez era algo bueno por dónde empezar, presionó el botón corazón deseando que no fuera una estafa, después de todo él tampoco había puesto una foto suya completa pero no quería arriesgarse a que la chica después de todo no estuviera al nivel de sus exigencias.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pensó, se dio cuenta que había una leyenda que indicaba que él había hecho un match, presionó y la pantalla cambió, había unos círculos indicándole que había más de 99 chicas que le habían dado el buen visto, más abajo aparecía la foto de la chica y una leyenda que le indicaba que podía iniciar una conversación, sonrió, eso significaba que a ella también le había gustado.

Como todo un caballero que era decidió hablar primero, si, después de todo era solo sexo pero impresionar a una linda chica nunca está de más.

-Hola, lindo cabello.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola, me podrías traer el paquete 5 del menú, si, con dos salsas de soya y un poco de agridulce; te pagaré con efectivo, gracias.

Hermione estaba hambrienta, recién regresaba de su trabajo, ahora era jefa del departamento de comercialización y derechos de las criaturas mágicas, diario había gente que traficaba con duendes o simplemente excedían el número de elfos domésticos permitidos, incluyendo que estos debían tener uniformes de la familia a la que pertenecían (cosa que no les molestaba en lo absoluto pues se sentían honrados de portar el emblema de su familia) y no debían ser tratados con violencia o se sancionaría a la familia correspondiente.

Las cosas en el mundo mágico habían cambiado, ella había logrado que si bien los elfos domésticos no recibían un trato trabajador- jefe, con salarios y vacaciones, ya no vivían en las mismas condiciones precarias, los elfos estaban de acuerdo y seguían sirviendo a sus amos.

La única razón por la que Hermione vivía en el mundo muggle y no el mágico es que detestaba toda la atención que una "heroína de guerra" recibía, tras haber vivido 4 meses con Ron Weasley y su capacidad enorme de echarse flores y recibir atención innecesaria se dio cuenta que el hostigamiento a su vida privada le molestaba, incluso ahora que ya no salía con Ron y había pasado cierto tiempo desde la guerra mágica se le seguía interrogando por qué había dejado de lado su relación con el pelirrojo o por qué había declinado la oferta de ser un auror; si definitivamente la vida muggle era más tranquila.

En lo que esperaba comenzó a curiosear en cierta aplicación que había configurado ayer, Hermione necesitaba conocer a alguien que le hiciera olvidar la abominable relación "Roro" que se había establecido solo una semana después de dejar a Ron. Ella creía firmemente que no todos los chicos del mundo podían ser taaaaan Ron, quizá la aplicación se enfocaba más en citas para sexo pero Violett Leanos, su asistente de origen muggle le había contado como ella había hecho buenas amistades con esa aplicación, muy pocas habían avanzado a algo más pero no todos eran unos patanes urgidos

Algo de sus decisiones la mantenía inquieta ¿Qué tal si lograba concretar una cita con un chico y no la reconocía por haber puesto una foto con el cabello lacio? Vale quería que no la recocieran pero se sentía un poco mentirosa, quizá debía cambiar la foto… algo le llamó la atención; una sexy y masculina mandíbula podían verse en la foto que le mostraba la aplicación.

"Damián M. Edad: 27. Descripción: soy inteligente"

Hermione sonrió, era algo gracioso, el nombre de ese chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar, había algo que le hacía pensar que conocía a aquel chico, quizá era un compañero de la primaria muggle a la que fue antes de saber que era una bruja pero lo que más le causaba gracia de esa situación era su descripción; era ella o ambos tenían pensamientos en común.

No pudo resistir la tentación de conectar con alguien que había puesto lo mismo que ella, quizá era por ser una chica y que todo fuera más dramático para ella pero parecía oler una buena conexión con ese tal Damián.

Casi al instante de colocar el corazón en su perfil la aplicación le avisó que había hecho un match.

Incrédula sobre lo que estaba pasando sonrió aún más, ahí iban esas malditas cosquillas en el abdomen que la hacían sentir como una adolescente nerviosa haciendo algo inapropiado, claro, si Ron o Harry la veían haciendo citas por internet definitivamente creerían que estaba loca pero no estaba en el mundo mágico en ese momento ni con sus amigos magos, así que se sintió rebelde.

La vibración de su teléfono la hizo reaccionar.

-Hola, lindo cabello.

Hermione se puso roja, Dios, ese chico estaba alagándola, y lo peor es que su cabello ni era así, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando cierto repartidor llegó, no tuvo otra opción que atender su comida primero o el repartidor se iría y dejaría una muy hambrienta Hermione.

Colocó los diferentes recipientes con comida china sobre su mesa, había 4 sillas que hacían que la castaña se sintiera un poco nostálgica de vez en cuando pues usualmente comía sola.

Cogió sus palillos mientras comenzaba a agarrar un poco de todo, arroz yakimeshi, pollo agridulce, chop suey, mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca no paraba dejar de ver la pantalla.

¿Y ahora qué?

Al carajo, ella había descargado esa aplicación por algo, saco su valentía Gryffindor y rogó porque no fuera un degenerado buscando sexo o algo así. Era gracioso como recordarse su casa le hacía sentirse empoderada hasta en las situaciones más estúpidas.

-Hola, ¿Linda mandíbula?- Hermione rió internamente, le había dado bochorno su comentario y eso que ni si quiera lo conocía o estaban hablando en persona.

-Vaya, ¿ese es un cumplido o una pregunta? Pero gracias, gracias, lo sé.

Era un tipo narcisista, lo pudo oler, o quizá solo estaba intentando ser gracioso, habría que averiguarlo ¿no?

-Al menos es una barbilla masculina y parece ser que pertenece a un tipo agradable.

Hermione se dio un palmazo en la cara ¿eso había sido ella ligando?

-Muchos no lo ven así, pero es que cada quien tiene su carácter ¿no?

Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿podrías recomendarme algunas obras literarias que te agraden? Me encantaría leer algo bueno y pues, algo me dice que eres una chica lectora.

Hermione boqueó, luego sonrió.

No era lo que esperaba pero estaba satisfecha.

Definitivamente acababa de encontrar a alguien interesante, la red era para ligar pero ahí estaba ese extraño chico preguntándole por libros, como si la conociera perfectamente

Casi como si fuera a prepararse para la guerra se tronó sus dedos y comenzó a escribir sus novelas favoritas y el por qué.

Oh sí, eso le gustaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No, ni Dorian Grey, ni crimen y castigo, ni clemencia, no siquiera eso de "Diablo guardián".

-Por Dios Damián ¿En qué siglo vives?

Draco sonrió, esa chica altanera creía que él era un inadaptado social o algo por el estilo, claro, no podía decirle que era un mago y esa era la razón por la que no conocía obras literarias muggles, es más, ni siquiera podía poner una línea divisora entre lo muggle o lo mágico con ella, con Jane no había muggles y magia, solo seres humanos; su comentario le provocó algo dentro de él, se sentía competente hablando con ella y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no era un tonto, le seguiría el juego solo para presumir un poco, después de todo es un Malfoy.

-Que graciosa, para que lo sepas, Jean, estudié en un colegio exclusivo, era de nivel aristócrata y muuuuy reservado, en este colegio que te menciono no entraba cualquier persona y estaba muy alejado de mi hogar, prácticamente fue un internado por lo que nunca tuve contacto con la sociedad en general, el arte y la cultura se reducían a lo que había en el colegio, cuando salí tenía prácticamente 18 años y me dediqué exclusivamente a emprender e innovar y no a enriquecerme con cultura general.

Draco había mentido, bueno, Jean no tenía que saber que él había dejado el colegio en su sexto año para unirse a un grupo mortífero ni que había participado en una guerra que después de todo era una guerra mágica y que precisamente él había estado del lado de los villanos, no, simplemente podía omitir esos detalles.

-Ummh, claaaro, en ese colegio suuuper exclusivo que dices ¿no había biblioteca o algo? O ¿no había clases de cultura general o algo por el estilo?

La sien de Draco palpitó, evidentemente esa chica era lista, algo no le cuadraba y estaba intentando hacer hablar, más bien escribir a Draco sobre todos los detalles; evidentemente él no tenía por qué soportar eso, se suponía que invitaría a la chica a salir, tendrían un polvo y adiós pero era divertido, fuera de sus compañeras de trabajo y sus acostones ocasionales no había interactuado tanto con chicas desde sus amigas de colegio.

Disfrutaba hablar con esa chica que quizá por muy loco que sonara, probablemente también estaba buscando algo más que simples citas, la idea de hablar con una completa desconocida que aparentemente era lista y lo hacía sacar su lado competitivo le recordaba a los días de colegio, a sus riñas con Granger y uno que otro Ravenclaw.

Sí, definitivamente le caía bien.

Y ahora se encontraba entre contestarle algo presumido y ahuyentarla o contestar algo inteligente arriesgando un poquitín su orgullo, sabiendo de ante mano que ella podría encontrar siempre un cabo suelto a la historia de su colegio.

-Pues verás, todos los libros que teníamos ahí se relacionaban con el lugar donde estudiaba, y la mayoría eran tomos para hacer trabajos y tareas asignados por los profesores, no había mucho que leer como enriquecimiento personal y debo mencionar que me leí todos los libros que pude, amo la lectura, fui el mejor promedio de mi generación.

-Vaya, me recuerdas a mí, yo también fui el mejor promedio en mi colegio, aunque yo me llevaba libros de mi hogar para leer en mis ratos libres, tampoco había mucho de donde escoger si lo que buscaba era distraerme de las materias.

Esa chica le recordaba a él mismo y eso lo hacía sentir extasiado, quizá después de todo si necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que molestar y por qué no ¿algo de sexo? Tal vez después de todo había encontrado una chica muggle interesante no comprometida.

-Entonces ¿por cuál libro crees que debería comenzar?- Draco se sentía de cierta forma extraño, acostado con el celular a unos centímetros de su cara ¿podría ser más ridícula esa escena para alguien de su clase? Se imaginaba a Lucius viéndolo con un aparato muggle ligando con chicas no mágicas…

-Pues creo que con Dorian, la verdad no te recomendé grandes clásicos porque creí que los habías leído pero leyendo tu situación de un internado totalmente aislado del mundo quizá podrías leer Frankenstein, algo de Shakespeare que probablemente no hayas leído nada o… ya sé, puedes leer 100 años de soledad.

Perdón me estoy excediendo con las recomendaciones, es que cuando se trata de libros me pierdo.

Draco se sorprendía cada vez más, esa chica le agradaba mucho, podría ser su propia biblioteca personal y la verdad no lucían fea, bueno su mandíbula lucía bastante interesante.

-No te preocupes, entre más recomendaciones mejor. Disculpa que te lo diga pero siento que estoy hablando con una mandíbula muy linda ¿Cómo eres?

Lo que siguió incomodó a Draco un poco, ojalá hubiera una opción de borrar su mensaje anterior.

-Pues yo también siento lo mismo, quizá ambos deberíamos describirnos o mandar una foto completa… aunque aún me siento en desconfianza...

Draco no había visto muchos rubios platinados en el mundo muggle, ni con los ojos grises, vaya ni tampoco podía asegurar haber conocido un chico como él, ciertamente le incomodaba un poco pues fue su idea con tal de conocer más a Jean pero él no quería verse descubierto tan rápido, podrían reconocerlo como él empresario que era y prefería una cita personal sin esos prejuicios, quizá jugaría un poco con su imagen con tal de pasar un poco desapercibido, sí, eso haría, no mentiría pero tampoco se describía totalmente.

Comenzó a escribir, jugaría un poco con esa chica, a ver quien o podía mas.

\- Ok, ok, pero te divierto, soy hermoso y quedarás impactada.

-Ja, ja si, claro, déjame decirte que en mi colegio había muchos chicos hermosos, no creo que puedas impresionarme.

\- ¿ah si? Draco sonrío, esa chica se caería de culo cuando lo viera, disfrutaría mucho su reacción para entonces ¿ quieres apostar? cuéntame, como era el chico mas guapo que has visto y lo superaré con creces.

Draco se sentía hablando con una vieja amiga, mientras la leyenda de "escribiendo" se mostraba en la pantalla el se sirvió un trago de wiski muggle, eras suave y relajante, perfecto para amenizar su extraña situación de ligar a través de un teléfono muggle.

-Uff pues primero quiero decirte que mi ultimo ex novio era una celebridad, alto, fornido y pelirrojo, igual tuve un novio castaño, jugador de futbol muy famoso en el colegio, ja ja, no es por presumir pero supera eso.

Draco leyó, pudo molestarse por presumir a sus exnovios pero en realidad era gracioso, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que el era completamente millonario y atractivo, señor modestia le decían, tomo un poco del wiski y se relamió, era como una competencia, una que por supuesto ganaría.

-Oh, pues los pelirrojos en lo personal no me gustan, y la verdad mi pregunta fue sobre el chico mas atractivo que hubieras visto jamás…

-Era rubio- a lado de esa frase había un pequeño emoji pensador.

\- Debo decir que eres afortunada, soy rubio y ¿ya dije que soy guapo?

-impresionante ¿y que mas?

¿Y que mas? prepárate- pensó.

-Mis ojos son realmente especiales, no es por presumir claro, pero son azules, solo que uno es mas claro que el otro, yo digo que prácticamente es gris y el otro le tira al verde- eso no era cierto, claramente, pero el quería presumir una característica física que en lo personal le agradaba mucho, sus ojos eran únicos y por eso mismo no iba a dejar que el elemento mas reconocible de su persona lo conociera la chica simplemente por un intercambio de mensajes, flacos, altos y ricos había muchos, pero alguien con unos ojos grises, solo los Malfoy.

-Y… si tus ojos son realmente impactantes porque no mandas una foto de ellos, me agradaría verlos.

Pequeña y agradable niña, el sonreirá cada vez que ella respondía, era como hablar con una chiquilla de 14 años con dudas de todo.

-Te Enamorarías… bueno dejando de lado el ego por un rato, siempre me molestaron por eso, ahora me encantan pero es complicado mostrar estos ojos y que te juzguen.- eso tampoco era cierto, nunca le habían hecho bullying por sus ojos o algo por el estilo pero prefería evitar mas preguntas.

-Oh, entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho algo de mi, cuando tenia usaba lentes enormes y tenia el cabello un poco esponjado, parecía Mia, del diario de la princesa. Luego me arreglé el cabello y deje los lentes a los 11, usé de contacto durante el colegio y a los 20 me hice el laser.

Draco no entendió ni el 50% de lo que Jean había escrito pero le alegraba que ya no fuera una chica desarreglada, por lo poco que veía era una chica elegante.

-entonces ¿crees que puedo entrar dentro de los mas guapos que conozcas en tu vida? Tú no me vas a decir nada de ti?

-Pues ya te dije algo, jaja, soy delgada, blanca, tengo unas pecas en mi cara demasiado interesantes, y mi cabello es lacio y castaño al igual que mis ojos, creo que soy bastante normal, no tengo un ojo rarito, como el tuyo.

Bastante normal era algo que le parecía agradable a Draco, no era por nada pero nunca había tenido nada con ninguna castaña y nunca era tarde para una primera vez, podía seguir hablando con ella por un tiempo, todo parecía bien, Miquel definitivamente se llevaría un bono extra en navidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola. Bueno estoy intentando subir todos los caps que pueda antes de que acaben mis vacaciones , se que en cuanto regrese a la uni seré muy muy lenta para escribir esto así que espero darles al menos 5 capítulos porque si algo me molestaba y me ponía triste era ir leyendo una historia y que de tanto que me picaba llegaba al final y me daba cuenta que la autora actualizaba cada mil siglos, no quiero ser de esas. Okey, acepto sugerencias.


	3. Ninja

Hermione se sentía traviesa, se sentía fresca y joven, era como volver a ser adolescente, no importaba que anoche hubiera hablado hasta las 11:30 con Damián, algo en ella se sentía bien.

Después de haber notado la hora se tuvo que disculpar con su ciber amigo, tenía muchos memorándum que redactar y una orden de registro a casa de los Scamander pues le había llegado un rumor acerca de que el joven Rolf poseía unos especímenes de ashwinders para estudio personal, no es que el joven Rolf le cayera mal, de hecho llevaba una buena amistad con él e incluso habían ido a algunas fiestas en común por insistencia de Luna.

Después de Hogwarts Luna comenzó su carrera de magizoologa, rápidamente inició una extraña amistad con Rolf que parecía tener los mismos intereses de Luna en descubrir nuevas especies que sonaban extrañas y fantasiosas aun cuando en el mundo mágico todo parecía posible, lo ultimo que había hablado Hermione con ella era acerca de un posible descubrimiento sobre una especie de pato que hacia flotar objetos si mantenía su concentración, o algo así había entendido, definitivamente los animales y criaturas fantásticas a pesar de estar relacionadas con su área no las comprendía y la castaña se limitaba a regular su comercio.

Y ahora Hermione se sentía agotada, se había acostado a las 2:00 am, y tardó media hora mas en conciliar el sueño pues la platica con Damián aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Habían acordado no mandarse fotos pero cada día se dirían un pequeño secreto, eso claro fue una cursi idea suya, podía ser una característica física, algún talento oculto o algo que les hiciera conocerse mejor.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la jalaba de la túnica para no estamparse de lleno con el elevador.

-Por Merlin Herms, si no te agarro hubiera tenido que usar un episkey en tu nariz.

La castaña se tuvo que agarrar de su compañera, realmente su mente andaba vagando en otra dimensión, se acomodó un poco el cabello e intentó controlarse, todo el ministerio las había volteado a ver, claro, la heroína de guerra una ciegota que sufre al menos un accidente diario.

-Hola Violett- saludó, estaba roja de la cara por vergüenza aunque intento disimularlo.

Violet sonreía, se notaba que intentaba no reírse, después de todo Hermione era su jefa, por muy amigas que fueran los tratos cordiales no podían excederse fuera de la oficina.

-Herms esto sonará un poco raro per te ves muy bien y a la vez terrible ¿todo bien? – ambas charlaban separadas por un metro viendo directamente hacia el ascensor pues Hermione no quería darle la cara, seguía abochornada y podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente, su amiga ya sabía que cuando estas cosas sucedían lo mejor era fingir que nada pasaba y hacer que la situación corra lo mas rápido posible.

-¿A que te refieres Violett?, siempre estoy radiante, já, el trabajo me hace lucir así de joven- realmente no sabía ni que decía, repasaba sus hojas como si las contara para ver si algo le faltaba, su amiga podía escuchar como hacia ruido con sus pies en señal de que estaba ansiosa, heroína de guerra y sumamente insegura, pensó.

-Oye Mione ¿estas bien? Digo, te ves feliz pero traes unas ojeras enormes, si tenías mucho trabajo pudiste delegármelo, vamos a ver…- su amiga le quitó rápidamente los papeles y comenzó a acomodarlos- wow cuantos memos traes aquí , me dijiste ayer que no era la gran cosa, a menos que te hayas adelantado las tareas al menos un mes.

-No es nada Vi, no lo creerás, conocí a alguien… bueno, algo así, me quitó tiempo y terminé haciendo todo anoche de ultima hora.

Subían el elevador y Violett acomodaba todo como si de nada se tratara, era muy profesional y sabia concentrarse en sus trabajos.

-Si, si Mione, pero yo ayer te pregunté y dijiste que no era mucho, yo solo hice la ficha de actividades y de ahí me la pase escuchando corazón de bru… espera ¿Qué? ¿alguien? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿ANOCHE?!!!

-SHHHHHH, Por Morgana, nos van a escuchar, tendré que despedirte ¡eh!

Ahí iba de nuevo, el calor a las mejillas volvía a subir, odiaba con toda su alma alterarse tan rápido.

-Estamos solas en el elevador jefa y que es eso de que conociste a alguien o algo así, te deje sola un rato y consigues novio, vaya… no le aceptaré otra cena romántica a Rolf mientras esté en turno, no te rías Herms esto es una gran hazaña, debes contarme todo.

La capacidad de comenzar a crearse todo tipo de teorías conspiracionales era lo que mas le agradaba a Hermione de Violett, la castaña era un poco aburrida y no tenia mucha imaginación, decía las cosas claras y sin vueltas y le divertía mucho la forma en la que su amiga podía imaginarse cosas como que el ministro de magia contrajera viruela de dragón por el hecho de que el día anterior se comió un bolillo exportado de noruega.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y anunciaron su piso, como si nada pasara Hermione salió con la barbilla muy en alto caminando elegantemente a través del corredor hasta su cubículo, no lo veía pero podía sentir como su amiga la seguía por detrás con la boca abierta seguro formando mil historias en su cabeza de lo que había ocurrido.

-Buenos días señorita Hermione, su café con leche de coco ya está en su oficina, y todos los papeles que solicitó anoche. Debo avisarle que tiene un traslador programado a las 5 de la tarde directamente a la residencia Scamander

-Buenos días , Diego.- Hermione cerró los ojos ante lo ultimo mencionado, no le había dicho a Violett que estaban investigando a su novio y quería hacerlo de una manera tranquila, pero no podía culpar a Diego, la relación de sus amigos era prácticamente secreta y su joven asistente solo hacia su trabajo.

Diego Moore era un chico que fácilmente podía ser un Auror, era inteligente y hábil con la magia y era por eso que la castaña ignoraba todos los comentarios a cerca de que, en recepción normalmente va una chica y no un varón pues el joven le proporcionaba un buen servicio las veces que una familia sangre puras llegaba a echar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por haberles reducido el numero de elfos y así no se perdía tiempo en llamar a seguridad mágica y simplemente el joven controlaba la situación.

Hermione sabia que el joven mago desperdiciaba talento pero le agradaba que trabajara para ella, así podía impulsarlo y convencerlo de dejar la plaza en determinado punto pues había adquirido ese trabajo por insistencia de su madre que se había retirado de ese mismo puesto hace unos años y que llevaba una familia a la que no le sobraba el dinero.

Así Diego tendría un trabajo estable en lo que se habrían nuevas convocatorias para el puesto de auror.

Además de su inteligencia, Diego era un chico extremadamente atractivo, alto, y delgado pero tenia unos brazos y espalda bien trabajada, su cabello era ondulado y castaño oscuro, llevaba un corte un poco rebelde, tipo en capas y que solía acomodar hacia los lados haciendo que sus ondas cayeran por ambos lados de su rostro, precia un estilo de cabeza de coco si no fuera porque su rostro, con rasgos afilados, mentón bien marcado y pómulos altivos le daban un aire intelectual y rebelde acorde a su cabello, sus ojos eran como un lago lleno de vegetación, verdes, esmeraldas brillantes que contrastaban con su cabello y su piel era cremosa, salpicada de pecas, muchas veces las brujas venían a revisar por séptima vez el código de derechos elficos solo para conversar con el joven, pero el simplemente era profesional, era un joven demasiado respetuoso y serio, las chicas no solían impresionarlo y Hermione sabia que si no fuera demasiado joven ella estaría como una de esas bobas brujas que le mandan recados y chocolates cada cierto tiempo.

Hermione entró a su despacho, sabía que ahora no podía evitar a su amiga principalmente porque ella venia cargando todos sus memos, solo que ahora no estaba segura si se seguiría preguntando por su nueva cita o por el hecho de la investigación a Rolf.

-Violett, necesito que comiences a hechizar esos papeles para que se dirijan a sus distintos destinatarios.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café de espaldas a su amiga podía ver de reojo como la bruja hechizaba los papeles sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Violett agitaba la varita con una mano y los papeles formaban pequeños avioncitos que salían por la puerta mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en su cintura, señal que estaba pensando cuidadosamente que decir.

-Mira Vi, yo no quería investigarlo, sabes que poseer criaturas peligrosas sin un permiso expedido es ilegal, ademas Rolf sabe que..

-¡ay no importa Mione! Rolf no posee nada, muy probablemente quien haya metido la queja se confundió, los trabajos que está realizando Rolf son en su taller no en su casa, yo solo me pregunto porque no me dices de una vez qué pasó con el misterioso chico.

La verdad es que Hermione no se esperaba esa respuesta, ahora se sentía entre aliviada por tener un asunto menos del que dar explicaciones y preocupada porque sabía que no iba poder comenzar a revisar sus archivos sobre la familia Burk pues tenía entendido que tenían dos elfos y una elfina y recientemente habían solicitado permiso para adquirir una Elfina nueva.

-Pueeees- comenzó muy lento, ya no sentía que hubiera sido una gran idea decirle a Violett que había estado ligando con alguien.- en realidad fue tu culpa, descargué esa aplicación que me habías comentado y la verdad es que es muy respetuoso y tranquilo, es divertido y hablamos unas horas.

Mientras hablaba Hermione solo veía a su amiga, su expresión era neutra, era como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo importante.

-¿y?-Violet levanto un poco la mano e hizo un movimiento como para indicar que continuara con su relato.

-¿y?, pues es todo. – contestó con un tono de falsa ofensión- no es como que ya nos hayamos conocido o algo por el estilo, apenas si lo conozco, qué tal si es un exmortifago encubierto en el mundo muggle o algo por el estilo

-Mione realmente creí que habías conocido a alguien, bueno, es algo; sinceramente creo que estás tardando un poco, digo, Ron no se molesto en conseguir una suplente más rápido que el vuelo de una snitch.

Hermione fingió que no le daba importancia al asunto de Ron, era su exnovio, prácticamente iban a comprometerse y ni siquiera esperó un mes para conseguir a alguien más.

-Pues prácticamente si conocí a alguien, ciberneticamente, claro y quien sabe, podría ser un gran amigo, ademas tú me dijiste que no apresurara las cosas, que no era necesario llegar a algo en la primera platica.

\- Por supuesto que no Mione, no vas a conectar con alguien y conocerse en persona el mismo día, solo creí que habías conocido a alguien. Supongo al menos intercambiaron fotos.

La castaña negó, había comenzado a redactar la carta compromiso que le daría a la familia Burk en dado caso de que al revisar su caso le pareciera conveniente entregarles el derecho a otra elfina.

-No, no, en realidad él no lo sugirió tampoco pero hablamos mucho de nosotros, tal vez es un muggle importante y no quiere que lo reconozcan, me contó que le encantan los deportes extremos como saltar del paracaídas, esquiar, bucear aunque dice que los peces no le agradan demasiado- Hermione contestaba de una manera lenta repartiendo su atención tanto en su trabajo como en la platica con su compañera.- deduzco que debe tener dinero si puede permitirse hacer todas esas actividades.

Violett estaba apunto de contestar cuando abrieron la puerta, la cabellera de su joven asistente asomaba y tenía una expresión de que esperaba permiso para hablar.

-Hola Diego ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, Kingsley me pidió que alguien del departamento bajara a auditoría, al parecer los aurores capturaron a un mago un comercializaba acromantulas afuera del caldero chorreante y del lado muggle para despistar a la comunidad mágica, llevaba 178 huevos y 6 especímenes ocultos.

El ojo de la castaña parpadeó, no sabía que hacer, tenía 4 kg de memorándum que redactar, el caso de los Burk y a las 5 la visita a Rolf, no podía darse el lujo de perder el traslador y se sintió abrumada.

Como si su amiga hubiera leído sus pensamientos rápidamente se ofreció

-Yo voy Hermione, comenzaré la carpeta de investigación y prometo registrar cada segundo de lo ocurrido, ademas si pasa a mayores no dudaré en mandarte mi patronus, que realmente no creo sea necesario, oye, oye ya conozco esa mirada de querer hacer todo, tranquila, soy una aprendiz pero se hacer mi trabajo.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, su compañera tenía razón, ella la estaba subestimando y si se dejaba todos los asuntos importantes para ella sola, se ahogaría en deberes.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Hermione se preguntaba si todo estaría bien o si no era necesario que ella bajara pero rápidamente desechaba la idea, ni Violett le había avisado nada ni Diego había ido a su oficina a solicitarla.

Cuando dieron las 3:00 de la tarde su puerta se abrió, Ginny apareció levitando una charola con lo que parecía un almuerzo bastante bien surtido, al instante le llegó un aroma a pasta, Albacea y carne molida y el estómago de Hermione rugió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora.

-Hola Hermione, como lo suponía estabas encerrada en tu oficina sin que te de un rayo de luz para ver si haces fotosíntesis o no se de que otra manera planeas alimentarte.

-Ginny, Hola- contestó desconcertada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que a estas horas tenías entrenamiento de quidditch.

\- A mi también me alegra verte- Ginny bajó la charola al escritorio y con un movimiento de varita la comida quedó servida, destapada y lista para disfrutar. – Hoy es Martes, o sea que salgo a la 1:00 pm se que nunca comes así que decidí pasar por acá, tuve que llevarle una ración a Harry, pero no estaba, algo sobre unas acromantulas lo tenía ocupado, creí que tampoco te encontraría porque es tu departamento.

-Violett se está encargando.- Sin siquiera esperar tomó un plato de la boloñesa que se le ofrecía y comenzó a comer- yo tengo que ir a casa de Rolf a realizar el chequeo rutinario.

-Me recuerdas a McLaggen en la cena de Slughorn, si que tenías hambre eh. ¿ Y qué tal Léanos? Toda una prodigio.

Ginny preguntaba esto último mientras comenzaba a comer y miraba a su plato como si realmente no le diera importancia.

-Ya se que no te cae bien, pero de verdad es muy buena y por si te lo preguntas, no, no es tu reemplazo, solo no he podido ir a verte Gin, prometo ir en estos días.

-¿De verdad? Que bueno que dices eso porque justo venia a invitarte a cenar, el viernes en la noche, El sábado iré con Harry a entrenar, quiere que vayamos a Brujas, el paisaje es hermoso y él insiste en que debemos ir.

-Me encantaría Gin, te mandaré una lechuza para confirmarte. Debo revisar los documentos sobre exportación de Puffskein pero prometo que haré todo por ir.

-Excelente, si recibo un no por respuesta tendré que venir a hechizarte y llevarte a mi casa amarrada.

-Juro que trataré de evitar eso a toda costa- contestó Hermione alzando su mano derecha como realizando un juramento estatal.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas, no pararon de hablar y ponerse al tanto de las noticias hasta que dieron 4:45 y Hermione se disculpó diciendo que su traslador saldría en 15 minutos y debía recoger los documentos de control reglamentario que llevaría a casa de Rolf para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento Hermione traía todo un informe sobre lo ocurrido, Rolf no poseía nada ella había usado toda clase de encantamientos para revelar objetos o criaturas ocultas pero nada había aparecido, fue a su taller para hacer un chequeo rutinario obligatorio a todos los magos del área, normalmente se hacían cada mes pero Hermione aprovechó, todo estaba en regla y no había nada extraño.

Violett tenía razón.

Todo el día se había estado preguntando si Damián le había hablado, no quería pensar lo peor pero Violett le había dicho que muchas veces te hablaban por cortesía y si no conseguían lo que querían simplemente al siguiente día el match había desaparecido.

Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando al tomar su teléfono tenía ya dos mensajes de su ciber amigo

"Hola Jean" era el mensaje a las 8:33 am

"Espero no me estes ignorando" dos horas después

Su sonrisa apareció, ese chico seguía buscándola, era demasiado lindo y no se había hartado de ella en un día entero.

-Hola Damian, disculpa pero ¿Qué no trabajas o algo?

Esperó…

-Por supuesto que si mademoiselle, ¿no sabias que existe el wifi o la red de datos? De hecho te mandé mensaje dentro de una junta, era demasiado tediosa y quería hablar un poco con alguien más interesante.

Ese cretino, pensó en lo que contestaría pues no podía decirle que la razón de su inactividad era porque ella trabajaba en un ministerio mágico donde los objetos muggles son obsoletos.

-Bobo, pues trabajo en una empresa donde los teléfonos celulares no están permitidos por discreción,

-¿Eres una ninja? Porque si concretamos algo, no quiero que lleves la espada.

-Ja ja, si, de hecho soy la protagonista de Kill Bill.

-¿Quién es Bill?

-Sabes, yo creo que tú eres un cavernícola en una cueva, necesitas ver más del mundo moderno.

Damián demoró 7 minutos con 32 segundos en responder, Hermione contó cada segundo pues por un momento creyó haberlo ofendido.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando apareció en la pantalla una palabra.

-Enséñame.

El calor de las mejillas volvió a subir, si no estaba loca ese chico quería insinuar una cita, a punto de sugerirlo lo pensó una vez más

"Con calma Hermione, a la 3ra insinuación de una cita te animas, no a la primera"

-¿Disculpa Damián pero en que trabas? Yo ya te insinué que podría ser una ninja. Te toca decir algo sobre ti.

\- Que lista, tú me das insinuaciones y yo te abro las puertas a mi vida ¿no?

A veces Hermione creía que Damián era un poco tosco con las palabras, era demasiado tajante y directo, e incluso a veces sentía que estaba acostumbrado a decir una orden y que le cumplieran sus caprichos, no sabía pedir las cosas y eso solo le confirmaba a la castaña que Damián había sido un niño mimado, tan poco habían hablado de ellos pero ella sentía que llevaba construyendo más sobre el pasado del chico que conociéndolo en el presente.

-Puedo ofrecerte otro tipo de información, una anécdota, igual no tienes que contestar a la pregunta, era sólo curiosidad.

-Trabajo en un hotel.

\- ¿Eres un botones?

-¿Cómo la ropa?.

No estaba segura si eso había sido sarcasmo o de verdad deberían considerar revisar la educación del colegio de donde egresó

-Supongo que es un no.

-En realidad es un no, soy gerente.

Bingo, probablemente el hotel era de su padre y el era heredero del hotel, por eso escondía su rostro y por eso mismo era un mimado consentido.

Ella estaba sacando tantas conclusiones que se sentía un agente de FBI o la Hermione en sus tiempos de Hogwarts donde tenía que investigar demasiados asuntos y hacer conjeturas para impedir que el señor oscuro regresara.

-Vaya, y ¿en que hotel si se puede saber?

-Eso, señorita, es un secreto, tú no me dijiste de que trata tu trabajo de ninja yo no permitiré que vengas a acosarme a mi trabajo.

Cretino.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, por si no te diste cuenta, mi jornada laboral es demasiado larga.

-Importantes si, interesantes no sé, no estaría muy seguro.

-oyeeee, pasan cosas interesantes en mi vida.

La sonrisa de Hermione aumentaba con cada texto, ella podía sentirse realmente ofendida pero el humor de Damián era ligero, quizá porque estaban tras una pantalla, quizá en persona seria diferente y ese tipo de pensamientos le emocionaban y le hacían sentir algo cálido en su estómago cada vez que pensaba que quizá podría realmente conocer a ese chico.

-¿Ah si? Como cuales.

-Pues cuanto tenia 10 años, tenía un mejor amigo, se llama Roby, el caso es que mi padre era su dentista, y en una de sus citas tenía que extraerle un molar, yo siempre acompañaba a Roby en el consultorio porque él decía que yo le daba valor y como era consultorio de mi padre obviamente podía entrar; ese día todo iba bien, la anestesia estaba haciendo su trabajo pero cuando mi papá le dijo que sentiría una pequeña presión Roby se puso demasiado nervioso, cerró su boca y le mordió el dedo, mi papá comenzó a gritar y la sangre empezó a salir, Roby le estaba arrancando el dedo a mi papá por miedo, me abalancé sobre Roby y le dije que lo soltara, cuando lo hizo le empecé a decir que era un loco, que no tenía porque morder a mi papá, en eso mi padre estaba llamando a mi mamá porque su dedo tenía una gran herida, y Roby me dijo que había sido culpa de mi padre y que lo había lastimado y yo sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo en el ojo, y Roby me jaló del cabello, entonces yo reaccioné y le di más fuerte. Luego llegó mi madre a separarnos, estuve castigada un mes y mi papá requirió 10 puntadas.

El punto aquí es que se como defenderme. Tal vez si deberías considerar que soy una ninja.

Hermione no podía decirle que después del puñetazo ella tuvo un pequeño impulso mágico que noqueó a su amigo, claro, Damián no entendería que después de eso ella se asustó mucho hasta que un mes después le llegó su carta de Hogwarts.

-JaJajajaja, si que eres una ninja. Espero no me mates cuando nos conozcamos.

Segunda vez que insinuaba el conocerse.

-Claro,¿ tú tienes un don peligroso que debas contarme?

La platica se demoró hasta las 10:30. Nuevamente Hermione se disculpó, tenía que poner todo en orden para su siguiente jornada laboral.

Sus amigos podrían burlarse de ella pero al fin estaba haciendo un amigo muggle, quizá esa era la razón del porqué se había regresado al mundo muggle, eran pensamientos demasiado cursis y ñoños pero muchas veces le gustaba creer en esas cosas del destino y demás, nada podía ser más raro que el mundo mágico, no para ella.

5050505050505050505

Hola, quería subir este cap lo antes posible, literal vengo en el auto escribiendo (yo no manejo obvio xD) estamos consiguiendo los regalos de reyes y pues ni modo a escribir entre regalos y niños gritando que quieren juguetes.

Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero hayan cumplido sus propósitos de 2018 y que el 2019 esté lleno de buenas cosas y buenos fics.

Aquí unas cosas que quiero aclarar.

1.- habrá Thuna. Amo este ship.

2.- no soy fan de Blinny ni de Hansy así que no lo esperen, de hecho en este fic respetaré el HarryxGinny Y probablemente existan albus Severus, Sirius Potter y lily Luna, no estoy muy segura, en dado caso tendré que modificar sus fechas de nacimiento pero que más da, desde que es dramione ya no es canon así que me doy el lujo xD

3.- si soy fan de Blansy así que de ese si habrá muy probablemente, estoy construyendo este fic desde cero y tengo muchas ideas de lo que me gustaría agregar pero conforme vaya desarrollando mi trama habrá cosas que quite y cosas que deje pero el Thuna permanece aunque llueva, truene o diluvie.

Y sin más, feliz Año Nuevo, se aceptan recomendaciones.


	4. Jealosy

-Buenos días Jean, buenas tardes y buenas noches

Draco había establecido una extraña rutina los últimos días, le deseaba buenos días a Jean aunque sabía que no le contestaría hasta la noche, era demasiado extraño incluso para él, a veces se sentía tonto haciendo esas cosas pero luego se decía que tendría una recompensa, una muy sexy recompensa en su cama. Después de ser ignorado dos veces con una sugerencia para salir decidió desistir un poco, incluso estaba a punto de dejarle de hablar hasta que empezó con su historia rara de como golpeó a un chico, ademas era divertido hablar con ella, aunque definitivamente cada noche se decía a sí mismo que solo lo hacía por un poco de sexo.

Incluso llegó a darle match a otras chicas pero eran demasiado aburridas y 3 de ellas se habían ido directamente a mandarle fotos desnudas, los cuerpos que recibía se le hacían apetecibles pero al comentarle a Miquel le dijo que no siguiera por ahí, que podrían incluso ser perfiles falsos y su "pack" podría estar después rondando por todo el internet si decidía mandarles fotos.

Ahora, siendo viernes había tomado una decisión, no esperaría más por Jean, si las citas en tinder no daban resultado y el no lograba concretan nada con ella, daría de baja la app y se resignaría unos meses más, sólo faltaban 7 meses antes de que tuviera su primer viaje fuera de Londres, específicamente a Italia donde tendría lugar la fiesta de Blaise y eso significaba muchas chicas hermosas en interiores prestando sus hermosos servicios para todos los invitados.

Así se encontraba Draco Malfoy, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando aparecieron Blaise y Theo por su chimenea

-Maldita sea ¿no pueden entrar por la puerta como la gente normal?-El rubio habló con molestia fingida, no le enojaba realmente que aparecieran de repente pero les había advertido mil veces que si Miquel o alguien más se encontraba en la sala tendrían que desmemorizarlo y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, usar magia en muggles no lo hacía sentir bien, le recordaba a sus días de mortifago.

\- Eh tranquilo rubiecito, se dice: Hola gracias por su valioso tiempo.

Blaise Zabini era lo opuesto a Draco en todos los sentidos, Draco era un hombre serio, y trabajador que defendía a su familia a toda costa, nadie se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Narcisa porque con el apellido Malfoy posicionado nuevamente en los más altos estándares, él sólo se limitaba a mover influencias y la persona que haya faltado el respeto a su madre simplemente pagaba las consecuencias. El moreno sin en cambio era más bien despreocupado y su relación con su madre se reducía a cobrar su herencia para gastarla en viajes e invertirla en lujos y chicas; como su madre no se involucró en la guerra mágica su apellido no había tenido problemas en posicionarse como uno de los más codiciados, las chicas pagaban para que Blaise les diera una caricia o si quiera las mirara y en opinión del mismo rubio, Blaise poseía un humor digno de un niño de 7 años, era hiperactivo y no podía dejar de hablar y decir estupideces.

Todo un infante atrapado dentro de un cuerpo adulto bien marcado.

-Hola Draco, debo aclarar que yo le dije a Blaise que debíamos entrar en la puerta.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Theo.

Theodore seguía por detrás a Blaise, siempre tenía un semblante sereno, como si todo le pareciera muy aburrido pero en realidad la mente de Theo trabajaba a mil por hora, el problema es que siendo un chico mas taciturno no solía expresar tanto lo que quería decir, simplemente seguía a alguien más si le parecía conveniente, claro.

A partir de su 5to año en Hogwarts comenzó a distanciarse de sus amigos, los ideales sangre Pura que le habían sido inculcados comenzaron a hacerle pulla en su cerebro cuando se dio cuenta que hijos de muggles sobresalían más que muchos slytherin como por ejemplo Crabbe o Goyle, para él, que era un chico inteligente le comenzaba a parecer que no importaba su estatus sanguíneo si no todo el aporte intelectual que una persona pudiera otorgar, en 6to año comenzó a ser más solitario, sus amigos habían entrado al club de las eminencias excepto él y Draco peros amigo cada vez más se inclinaba por las artes oscuras, artes que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo al joven Theo, durante las navidades de ese año Theo regresó al castillo de su padre, este lo esperaba con la noticia de que al siguiente día sería iniciado dentro del club de los mortios.

Cuando recibió la noticia Theo no tuvo ninguna reacción, dejó a su padre que de igual forma le había notificado los hechos sin siquiera bajar su periódico como dando la noticia al aire y probablemente no se había dado cuenta el momento en que su primogénito abandonó la sala de estar, Theo subió a su habitación, escribió una carta y la envío en su lechuza.

Al siguiente día cuando el señor Nott fue notificado que la habitación de su hijo de encontraba vacía entró en cólera y borró a su hijo del árbol genealógico de la familia, subió al cuarto del chico y lo prendió en llamas, Theodore ya no era su hijo pues había preferido darle la espalda a las nobles causas del señor oscuro y a la familia Nott, ahora ese joven castaño y taciturno estaba muerto para Abraham Nott.

Esa misma mañana Theo caminaba por Hogsmade hacia Hogwarts, le había notificado a Snape lo sucedido y pedía permiso para ingresar al castillo antes de tiempo, así esa madrugada había tomado polvos flu y se había dirigido hacia las tres escobas donde esperaría la respuesta del profesor.

Snape por su parte la había comentado el caso del joven a Dumbledore y este, amante de las causas perdidas había dado la aprobación para que el Slytherin ingresara al castillo.

A Theo no le importaba ya si habían castigado a su padre, el sabía bien que no definiría un bando en esta guerra mágica, saldría adelante solo, como siempre, era un Slytherin y haría lo necesario para sobrevivir y obtener lo que el quería.

Ahora Theodore era un reconocido pocionista, estaba contratado por el ministerio para surtir de pociones tanto al hospital mágico San Mungo como al departamento de aurores ya que, aunque los aurores debían acreditar la materia de pociones no siempre sabían realizarlas de manera adecuada pues se dedicaban más a patrullar, resolver problemas y tener contacto con criminales, y el arte de realizar pociones se le olvidaba así que era trabajo de Theo y su departamento cubrir las necesidades de los aurores al igual que del hospital que no era gran problema pues después de la guerra mágica solo era necesario surtir los lotes necesarios para cuidados básicos, como poción para dormir sin sueños, poción antihemorragica, poción para la gripe, para bajar fiebre y dolor de cabeza, pociones más raras como para combatir la viruela de dragón o cercehuesos no se solicitaban mucho últimamente.

Ambos, Theo y Draco se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones en el ministerio, cada que Draco tenía que acudir a una visita mensual a revisar su varita con un hechizo Priori incantatem para asegurarse que el joven mago había dejado las artes oscuras atrás, estas revisiones le llevaron 5 años de su vida y muchas veces le arruinaba viajes o tenía que presentarse al ministerio horas antes y en esos momentos de espera fue donde se encontró a su viejo compañero de Hogwarts, algunas veces almorzaban juntos y poco poco Draco unió a Blaise, ahora los 3 tenían una especie de amistad y realizaban actividades juntos como ese día.

-Chicos les he dicho que si salimos por la puerta Nina no va a entender que carajos hacen dentro de mi oficina si se supone que no ha entrado nadie.

-Que listo, pero se te olvida que hoy vamos por el camino mágico- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de juego.

-Yo le dije a Blaise que teníamos que entrar por la puerta pero tiene razón, hoy no vamos a salir de acá. Nos vamos por la chimenea, además metí mi cabeza a la chimenea para revisar si no había alguien en la habitación antes de aparecer- Theo dijo esto último con un marcado escalofrío, no a muchos les gustaba transportar sólo su cabeza por las chimeneas.

\- ¿y como planean que le explique a Nina que salí sin salir por la puerta?

\- ¿No puedes aturdirla o algo?- Blaise preguntaba eso como si realmente fuera una opción, a veces Draco no comprendía su compleja mente.

\- Obviamente, por qué no se me ocurrió aturdir a mi asistente y que después tenga secuelas o me encarcelen en Azkaban por atacar un muggle, gran idea Blaise- el Rubio escupía las palabras con un tinte de enojo, muchas veces sonaba rudo pero realmente el sarcasmo le encantaba más. Theo solo revisaba la vista, simplemente no se metería en esos problemas.

\- Tengo una solución más fácil- Malfoy alzo su varita y apuntó hacia su puerta- ¡filmy! - al pronunciar el hechizo la puerta se volvió transparente y el rubio movió la varita abarcando la pared para que esta se transparentara igualmente

\- Acto seguido tomó su teléfono y lo descolgó

\- Nina, hola; necesito que vayas al piso 49 y busques unos archivos sobre la conferencia de mañana, ajá, están en un folder rojo con el logo de la aseguradora. Muchas gracias, cuando regreses déjalos en mi oficina, yo saldré en unos minutos, me iré toda la tarde, gracias Nina

\- Del otro lado del ventanal se observaba a la asistente de Malfoy firmando unos documentos, cuando recibió la llamada giró su rostro hacia la puerta pero parecía no notar que era transparente pues el hechizo usado solo funcionaba del lado del mago que lo había conjurado, así de esa forma tras recibir instrucciones de su jefe se levantó de su silla y simplemente se marchó, Draco pudo observar cuando tomaba el ascensor y se iba.

\- Vámonos chicos.

\- Los tres Slytherin se encaminaron hacia la chimenea, el Moreno tomó un puñado de polvos flu.

\- ¡Residencia Zabini!

Una llamarada verde esmeralda apareció en la chimenea y se tragó a los tres Slytherin transportándolos hacia la mansión de Blaise

\- En cuanto llegaron cada uno sacudió un poco sus ropas y salieron, la residencia de Blaise era una gran, gran casa ubicada a las afueras de Italia, no tenía problemas para transportarse pues solía moverse en el mundo mágico; los tres slytherin solían reunirse cada 15 días o un mes para platicar y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, a veces salían a cazar o jugar un partido de quidditch o simplemente bebían y jugaban a los naipes explosivos o ajedrez mágico.

Su hogar de Blaise era espantosamente grande, poseía una gran colección de sillones minimalistas por toda la sala de estar, ya que el joven Zabini solía presentar varias reuniones y fiestas, su chimenea tenía un borde dorado con pequeñas piedras que brillaban a la luz de las llamas y su piso de madera color negro daba el toque de un lugar elegante digno de un joven italiano completamente millonario.

Ese día Blaise los había invitado a su casa, había conseguido uno botella de aguamiel añejada 400 años que quería compartir y simplemente no podían irse a un bar a beber cualquier cosa cuando tenían esa joya.

\- ¡Kira!

\- Una elfina apareció, era pequeña para ser de su clase, tenía unas orejas pequeñas y una nariz en forma de tomatillo, sus ojos eran azules y su piel a pesar de ser gris tenía un tono verdoso.

\- El amo Zabini ha llamado.- Kira hizo una reverencia enorme, su naricita pudo casi tocar sus pequeñas rodillas y la colcha con el emblema Zabini que llevaba puerta se desarregló un poco.

\- Si, por favor sirve 3 copas y prepárame algo, me muero de hambre y al centro quiero un poco de queso, embutidos y fruta.

\- Lo que ordene amo Zabini- casi al instante las copas ya estaban flotando a sus respectivos dueños, los 3 se sentaron y al momento apareció la charola con alimentos frescos que comenzaron a degustar.

\- No sabía que tenías una elfina Blaise, creí que era prácticamente imposible que nosotros especialmente pudiéramos tener una- Draco degustaba un poco de su queso, realmente le intrigaba el hecho de que a su amigo se le permitiera tener un elfo, el necesitaba uno porque las tareas del hogar a veces lo sofocaban.

\- Si, yo creí que no me lo darían, tuve que hacer todo un trámite e incluso unos aurores vinieron a inspeccionar la casa, orden de Granger seguramente, buscaban objetos relacionados con las artes oscuras, creo que la Grifyndoriana no tiene buenos recuerdos nuestros- tras esto acompañó su respuesta con una risa mientras se metía una uva a la boca.

\- ¿Granger?- Theo estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca la copa pero paró en seco al escuchar el nombre de su ex compañera de Hogwarts.

\- Si, la misma, ahora trabaja en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas o algo así, no estoy seguro de su puesto pero debe tener preferencias y eso, la verdad no me sorprende, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts tenía todo ese rollo armado de "protege a los elfos".

Draco escuchaba cada palabra, significaba que si quería un elfo tendría que volver a ver a Granger, no quería verla ni siquiera para tener un elfo, el trío de oro lo había ayudado para salir libre de la prisión pero no quería sentir que les debía nada o que ellos pensaran que Malfoy después de todo no podía sobrevivir sin un sirviente. Los tontos grifyndorianos siempre se sentían tan buenos y superiores.

\- ¿Y alguna vez viste a Granger? O sea me refiero a durante el trámite- preguntó el rubio mientras bebía bebía de su copa, la verdad es que si tenía que verla preferiría vivir sin el elfo.

\- No, no, nunca la vi, de hecho yo también creí que ella personalmente vería mi caso pero me atendió una morena demasiado hermosa, parecía soltera así que quizá te conviene, era delgada y tenía unos ojos...- Blaise dejo de hablar y bebió de su copa, Draco sabía que las mujeres eran la debilidad de su amigo aunque bien le hacía falta alguien que le sentara suelo.

-Ya veo- Draco bebió de su copa y caviló un poco sobre las palabras de un amigo, prácticamente era que granger le mandara unos aurores a su casa o morir de trabajo.

-¿A caso te interesa un elfo Draco?- preguntó Theo y bebió, cruzó su pierna elegantemente dándole un aspecto relajado.

-Pues si, prefería un poco de ayuda, no creas que lo que realmente quiero es verle la cara a Granger.

Blaise rio mientras bebía de su copa.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, no tengo ganas de recordar hoy a los compañeros de Hogwarts, si gustas, Draco, te ayudo. Te daré el nombre de la chica hermosa que te digo suplió a Granger, luego la contactas y quizá ella sea la única que veas durante el proceso.- dijo Blaise con su tono de "déjalo ya, yo lo resuelvo"

Ojalá le pudiera resolver de verdad sus problemas.

-Hablando de chicas, necesito una, quizá esa del departamento de elfos sea buena- los ojos grises de Draco veían su copa y hablaba despacio.

-Se ve, te ves deprimido hermano, ¿enamorado o algo?

En ese momento el teléfono de Draco sonó, era una notificación y no cualquiera, Tinder.

Draco sacó su teléfono y sonrió, escribió unas palabras y lo guardó en su en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Sus amigos lo veían con los ojos ya grandes como si fueran lechuzas viendo cómo caía alimento al suelo dispuestos a picotear.

-¿ Que?- preguntó el rubio con el tono más duro que pudo usar en ese momento.

\- vaya, enamorado ¿eh?.- dijo Zabini con una sonrisa y su copa en la mano, incluso Theo se había incorporado un poco y había bajado la pierna de su muslo.

\- Estás equivocado, era mi asistente, me informaba sobre una junta- Malfoy se puso serio y borró toda expresión de su rostro, una habilidad innata a decir verdad.

-¿ Y sonríes mientras le contestas a tu asistente sobre una junta?- Theo normalmente no opinaba y se limitaba a escuchar pero en esa ocasión le sorprendía que alguien hiciera sonreír a su amigo.

Draco lo miro, sus ojos eran desafiantes.

-¿Qué dices Nott?

-Ya, déjalo Malfoy era una puta pregunta, si tienes una chica y a la vez te quieres acostar con la del departamento de elfos no es nuestro problema, es curiosidad.

-Ya se que no es de su inconveniente pero no tengo a nadie, podría tirarme a quien quiera, incluso a mi mejor amiga sin enamorarme.

-Chicos, están siendo unos niños, olvídenlo.Blaise, Draco solo esta jugando.

Theo siempre intentaba calmar estas situaciones, o eran seguidas pero al ser serpientes muchas veces se limitaban a tirarse veneno entre ellas.

-Como sea- Draco apuró su copa y se levantó- me voy.

-¿ A donde vas Malfoy?, fueron unos comentarios, solo eso- Theo se levantó igual, Draco ya caminaba a la chimenea.

-Les dije, tengo una junta. Theo, solo consígueme una guapa, que no hable mucho.

Theodore asintió.

-Al menos yo no me tiraría a la prima y de ser así no me descubrirían- soltó Blaise de pronto.

Draco se volteo ya en la chimenea.

-Ja, Vaya, eres lento para responder, nos vemos luego chicos.

Y tras esto el rubio desapareció dejando a sus amigos parados ahí, uno preguntándose si se habría ido molesto y el otro pensando en aquella amistad que rompió.

Kilómetros más allá una castaña se decepcionaba un poco de haber ido hasta su baño muggle para poder responderle a Damián M, se había decepcionado más que nada por la respuesta.

"Estoy en una junta, preciosa, hablamos luego"

¿Una junta? Normalmente a Damián le salía lo parlanchín durante las juntas

Era eso algún tipo de sentimiento raro, pensar en que quizá le estaba mintiendo le hacía sentir una punzada en alguna parte de su tórax, no quería averiguar que era y realmente prefería pensar que su amigo efectivamente estaba en una junta y si no, en fin, era su amigo.

5050505050505050505050505050505

Cuando Draco regresó a su oficina se sorprendió de que Nina siguiera ahí, se le había olvidado decirle que tenía la tarde libre.

-Hola, Buenas noches Nina.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy. No creí que regresara.- su bella asistente se acomodó un poco el cabello, parecía que había estado toda la tarde trabajando en algo, se veía cansada.

-Vine por el auto, me fui en el de un amigo. ¿Me puedes dar las llaves?- Draco se paró frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Aquí tiene señor, ¿algo más?- mientras Nina le ofrecía las llaves sonrió, su sonrisa era demasiado agradable.

-Tengo hambre, ¿no me aceptaras la cena verdad?

-En realidad, tengo que irme en unos minutos, pero el señor Womack igual va a cenar acá, le pedí un servicio de comida italiana, no se si desee reunirse con él, está en su oficina.

\- Gracias, Nina, avísale a Miquel que estoy en mi oficina por si gusta trasladarse a cenar.

-Por supuesto señor.- su asistente ya se encontraba marcando el número de recepción para que le subieran más alimentos a su jefe y posteriormente avisarle a Miquel sobre la llegada de Malfoy.

Al entrar en su oficina se sentó como siempre en la silla giratoria a lado del ventanal y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-listo, ¿Qué haces Jean?

Para su sorpresa ella contestó rápido.

-Llegando del trabajo, ¿Qué tal tu junta?

\- Aburrida como siempre, hoy me trajeron por fin el libro que me dijiste sobre el tal Kafka, se me hace repugnante que alguien se convierta en un bicho.

-¿ya lo terminaste?

-Por supuesto que no, solo llevo dos paginas, fue un día ajetreado. Solo que no entiendo si es un escarabajo o una cucaracha.

-Jaja, entonces espera a leer un poco más, y pues el autor siempre dice que deja a la imaginación del lector en lo que se convirtió el protagonista.

\- Ese autor debería saber que habemos algunos que no nos gusta imaginar las cosas.

-Los libros son principalmente para imaginar Damián.

-Ñoña.

-Oyeeee… tú me pediste la recomendación.

-No creí que hubieras leído cosas tan raras.

-Es cultura general.

-si yo no lo conozco no es cultura general, linda.

\- Loco, ni que fueras tan importante.

Draco tecleaba, los mensajes fluían y su sonrisa incociente aumentaba, hablar con esa chica era un desahogo, una completa extraña que lo leía sin meterse en su vida privada y que aparte lo divertía.

-Aunque no lo creas, soy lo suficientemente importante.

-Para que alguien te traiga los libros que pudiste ir a rentar a una librería si lo creo.

-Seguro quisieras traérmelos tú.

-Ja ja, tengo cosas más importantes que ser una asistente.

Estaba apunto de contestar cuando Miquel entró acompañado de un joven con una charola con comida.

-Malfoy pudiste ir a mi oficina en vez de yo venir a la tuya.

-Trabajas para mi, no voy a ir yo a tu oficina.

-¿Qué haces? Es raro verte sonreír y más a la pantalla.

Malfoy hizo una señal y el chico dejó la comida en la mesa y se fue.

-Hablaba con alguien- Malfoy bajo la vista y tecleó la respuesta para su amiga.

-"Me tengo que ir, voy a cenar con mi compañero de trabajo y puede que dilate, te hablo mañana, descansa linda"

-Ajá eh, con que una aplicación sirve más que tus amigos, te dije, siempre tengo razón.

Miquel tomó un plato y se lo pasó a Draco, este lo recibió y comenzó a comer, estaba de espaldas a su amigo viendo el paisaje.

-Solo hemos hablado un poco, nada del otro mundo.

-¿Es linda?- Miquel estaba sirviendo unas copas de vino para acompañar su cena.

-Puede ser, dijiste que podrían ser personas falsas, yo que se.

-Pero no hablarías con alguien que crees que es ¿falso o si?, ten.

Draco se giró y tomó la copa, bebió un trago antes de contestar.

-Claro que no hablaría con alguien que no confío, es solo que no se, no se le ve la cara, solo su barbilla, mira.

Malfoy sacó el teléfono y se lo mostró, Miquel observó la imagen de lejos mientras masticaba.

-ah si, me salió la otra vez en sugerencias.

Algo se movió en el estómago de Draco.

-¿y te agregó? – se había volteado de nuevo hacia la ciudad, la verdad es que no quería ver a su amigo mientras contestaba.

-No, claro que no, de hecho le di me gusta pero no me apareció así que supongo yo no le gusté.

\- Ya veo- dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba un poco de pasta a la boca más calmado por alguna razón extraña.

\- Si, bastante misteriosa, aunque tenía una linda mano, solo por eso le di me gusta, uno nunca sabe, no pensé que nos hubiera gustado la misma.

-Y una mandíbula linda- Dijo el rubio despacio más para sí mismo que para aportar algo a la conversación,

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Draco?- ante la negativa de Malfoy prosiguió- en fin, ¿ya intercambiaron fotos o algo?

-No

-¿chat caliente?

Nuevamente negó, ahora con la copa en los labios.

\- ¿Si quiera han hablado por teléfono para comprobar que no es un gordo friki en su sillón tragando papas fritas?

\- No se me había ocurrido pero es una buena estrategia- puntualizó el rubio.

-Con todo respeto Draco- Miquel se levanta del asiento y sacudía inexistentes sobras de su ropa.- has sido muy ingenuo, podrían verte la cara.

\- Yo tampoco le he compartido mucha información y cuida lo que dices, eres mi trabajador después de todo.

\- Si hubieras querido despedir a esta brillante mente ya lo hubieras hecho, me tengo que ir, márcale y a ver qué sucede, ya después de eso podrían conocerse.

-Supongo- Draco se encogió un poco de hombros y se volteó nuevamente al ventanal- Nos vemos mañana Womack.

Tras acabar su cena consulto su teléfono: 10:00 pm, probablemente ella ya estaría durmiendo, siempre dormía temprano.

Quizá no era tan mala idea.

Hablarían por teléfono y se aseguraría un Jean no fuera un gordo friki tragando papas en su sillón.

505050505050500505

Holaaa! Este cap me costó un poco porque andaba vacacionando y prácticamente nunca tenía pila para escribir, así que ahorita ya en mi casa lo completé lo más rápido posible para subirlo porque hay una mala noticia / ya entraré a la universidad de nuevo así que mañana domingo escribiré el nuevo capitulo hasta donde me quede y espero actualizar semanalmente y no cada tercer o segundo día como lo había estado haciendo. Espero les guste mucho.

Gracias por el Review 3 será un dramione totalmente solo que siempre quise escribir thuna xD.

Se acerca la fecha en la que se conocen ¿como creen que será? Quién le atine le mando un chocolate por FedEx. Jaja. Buenas noches bellas.


	5. Propuestas

Nuevo cap yay. Quiero avisar que pueden agregar mi Facebook Kosh Mar. Así aparece, ahí avisaré si me atraso o si quiero alguna recomendación que creo voy a necesitar para el lemon, igual he visto que muchas autoras como Cristy hacen dinámicas para que adivinen cosas del sig cap. Esta idea más que nada es por si me atraso mucho sepan que aquí sigo y que quiero ser dinámica con mi fic, que quizá no les haya podido actualizar pero siempre estoy al tanto o intención no es plagiarle las dinámicas a Cristy ni nada y solo son para mantenerme activa, admirosus fics. Sin más aquí está el cap

5050505050505

No sabía que contestar, cada treinta segundos Hermione sacaba su teléfono y lo desbloqueaba, leía el mensaje de Damián y lo volvía a bloquear, incluso había escrito varías respuestas que borró antes de enviar, varias negativas y algunas positivas.

Tomaba su teléfono entre las manos y se lo pasaba por estás como calculando su peso, mientras tanto se mordía los labios de tanto pensar en sus respuestas.

-Pareces abrumada, hasta aquí se escucha como funciona tu cerebro.

Hermione levantó la vista y los ojos casi amarillos de Violett la observaban, ese día llevaba una falda de lápiz color azul y una camisa rosa claro, no portaba la túnica del trabajo y se veía bastante peinada.

-Hola Vi, ¿vas a salir?

-En realidad vengo llegando- Hermione alzo una ceja- tuve un visitar al mago sangre pura que me encargaste, su elfina está en perfectas condiciones y se ve feliz de trabajar con él, de hecho venia por mi túnica, tengo audiencia para el caso del mago encontrado traficando huevos de acromantula, nunca me habías dejado tantos casos importantes Herms y ya no te acuerdas según veo porque incluso te mandé una carta por si tenías un requerimiento especial que checar del joven Zabini.- ahora Hermione parpadeaba como si estuviera despertando

-Ah si, claro, ya recordé, no me había dado cuenta que ya había pasado el mes desde que le entregamos a Kira a Blaise.-dijo la castaña como reflexionando toda la situación- entonces ¿ni un incidente?

-No.-dijo la chica sin pensarlo.

-¿Maltrato?- insistió-¿algo, cualquier cosa que no esté en orden?

-No Mione, ya no tiene 17 años, ademas el linaje sangre pura y todas esas ideas poco a poco van acabándose, a mi me pareció que era un joven agradable aunque demasiado encimoso.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la cara y se corrió un poco el maquillaje que llevaba

-Es que no los conociste en Hogwarts- al ver que su amiga iba a decir algo se apuró a hablar- en fin, necesito ayuda, mira- la castaña le mostró el celular desbloqueado.

La morena tomó en teléfono y leyó, su expresión ni siquiera cambió y le devolvió el teléfono.

-Pues dile que si Mione.

-¿ Que si? Como que 'si" y qué tal si es un extorsionador o un ladrón o algo.

\- El podría estar pensando lo mismo de ti, solo dile que si y ya, escucharán sus voces y tendrán mas confianza. Además es solo una llamada telefónica, no es como que te haya citado en alguna parte o algo por el estilo, ahí quizá si tendrías que tener más cuidado- puntualizó.

Hermione volvió a ver su teléfono con desconfianza y escuchó como su amiga resoplaba

-Debes estar pensando demasiado en eso porque nunca te había visto traer el teléfono al trabajo, déjame ver, quiero leer el mensaje de nuevo.- Violett había caminado hasta donde su amiga y le extendía la mano para tomar su móvil, Hermione solo se lo ofreció sin pensar.

En 10 segundos vio como su amiga desbloqueaba el teléfono y tecleaba

-¿Qué haces? Vi, ¡No¡- antes de que la castaña pudiera sacar su varita para arrebatarle el aparato Violett le estaba regresando ya su teléfono.

-Listo Herms, lastima que no tienes internet, ese mensaje no saldrá hasta que te conectes y no podrás eliminarlo, a menos que desinstales la app y pierdas el contacto con Damián, sería un lastima- agregó su amiga haciendo una expresión de sufrida.

\- Voy a desinstalar la app, lo sabes, dijo Hermione pasándose la mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

-Como quieras, la verdad no lo creo; te conozco, estas emocionada con él. Ve el lado bueno, podrás escuchar su sexy voz, en fin- Leanos sacó su varita y apuntó al pequeño closet que tenían en la oficina, inmediatamente salió volando su túnica que se mantuvo levitando para que la chica se la pusiera- Me voy, tengo un caso.

\- ¿Un caso?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Contratación personal, debo arreglar todos mis deberes acá antes de irme, ya sabes, la audiencia y entrevistar a los Burke.

-Siento que últimamente haces todo, yo solo hago el informe diario, ¿no necesitas ayuda?- Por primera vez en su vida laboral Hermione se sentía sin nada que hacer y no acostumbrada a ello no sabía si era algo que le gustara o no.

-Estoy bien Mione, visitaré a los Burke y tú analizaras los datos para determinar el permiso, me voy, chao, suerte con tu mensaje pendiente- La morena y estaba saliendo y antes de terminar de desaparecer por la puerta guiñó un ojo y lanzó un poco su cabello al aire con mucho glamour, dando a entender que no se arrepentía de nada.

Ese día Hermione no podía concentrarse del todo en su trabajo, deseaba estar hasta la coronilla de deberes para no tener que hacer otra cosa más que trabajar, no llegar a su casa y no pensar en nada más, como en Hogwarts cuando Ron y Lavender tenían una escena en público que ella veía se la pasaba estudiando hasta no poder más tratando de que los sentimientos no invadieran su mente, era un método efectivo que afortunadamente no había tenido que usar últimamente, hasta ahora.

Esa tarde se la había pasado redactando el último informe sobre los estudios de Rolf Scamander, con ese chico siempre tenía trabajo pues se la pasaba experimentando, había dejado que su mente se concentrara en sus deberes y de momentos divagara en otros temas, por ejemplo imaginó que Luna como colaboradora del taller de Rolf terminaría enamorada de él por su amor y aprecio a las criaturas, aunque le daba un poco de lástima porque sabía que Scamander estaba enamorado totalmente de Violett, aunque ellos dos necesitaran su tiempo para sacar la relación a la luz pues muchos pensarían que Violett como trabajadora del departamento comercialización y derechos de criaturas mágicas sería una palanca de intereses que ayudara al joven mago a tener facilitaciones con los permisos para transportar y estudiar las criaturas y muchos magos que envidiaban el trabajo del magizoologo pondrían alzarse en denuncias y denunciar el taller y las acciones del mago.

Muchas veces había visto esa chispa de admiración en los ojos de su rubia amiga y se preguntaba si eso podría evolucionar a algo más como en muchos casos sucedía pues antes de que Vi y Scamander se conocieran Luna solía ser la acompañante oficial del mago aunque ellos siempre decían que era con fines profesionales y que se limitaban a una excelente amistad ella no tenía en claro si en algún momento pudo haber ocurrido algo más.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de la hora, dieron las 6 de la tarde y Diego entró a informar que su turno había acabado, en cuanto se percató de que su jefa ni siquiera había comido le mando a traer un pequeño emparedado, la castaña nunca dejaba que Diego tuviera que ser algún tipo de elfo doméstico que le llevara sus alimentos pero ese día se dejó hacer.

Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche se sorprendió de todo lo que había logrado ese día, aunque aún no tenía ganas de irse decidió que no podía dormir en la oficina, ademas tenía que pasar al súper 24/hrs porque no tenía leche, pan ni nada que desayunar al siguiente día y sabía que despertaría con bastante hambre, había sido una mala idea aplazar su salida pues necesitaba viajar de forma muggle para llegar al súper, no podía aparecerse así de la nada y realmente hubiera estado mejor si hubiera salido a las 8 y no hasta esa hora, sin pensarlo más movió su varita y apagó las luces para irse encaminando hacia las chimeneas que la dejarían a unas 5 cuadras del súper y a unas 10 de su casa, el ministerio estaba prácticamente vacío, solo había una que otra persona por ahí caminando a las chimeneas o los elfos que limpiaban la fuente que ahora brillaba con magia dorada y tenía una pequeña placa con los caídos en la guerra mágica.

Al aparecerse en el Londres Muggle una fuerte tormenta se sacudía, odiaba ese maldito clima más que nada porque no podía usar la magia, se reprimió por haber dejado todo al último momento y pensó que tal vez todo era un augurio de que no debía seguir con ese tal Damián, pronto se sintió como la profesora Trelawney y desechó esas ideas de la mente, ahora sólo tenía que juntar valor para salir de la cabina telefónica, odiaba eso con toda su alma pero era su culpa, así que lo haría.

Tomó el mango de la puerta y salió.

Un frío tremendo le azoto en la cara y sus chinos se pegaron húmedos en su rostro, al diablo…

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, las calles estaban desiertas.

Al llegar a la tienda abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó.

-Buenas noches- le dijo un joven de aspecto aburrido que no despegó sus ojos del teléfono

Hermione bufo, esa noche no tenía nada de bueno.

Tomó leche, huevos, pan y una mermelada, pago todo y salió, pronto se dio cuenta que nadie estaba cerca, no lo pensó más y giró sobre si misma para aparecer en su casa.

En el momento en el que sus pies tocaron su suelo este se humedeció, esos minutos que estuvo en la lluvia bastaron para dejarla como mopa humedecida, su gato la observaba de lejos moviendo la cola y sin pizca de ganas de acercarse a su dueña.

-Ya se ya se, ahorita me seco- dicho esto sacó su varita y con un movimiento estuvo seca.

-¡achu!, será mejor que me vaya a dormir crookshans.

Al subir las escaleras sacó su teléfono, su mensaje había sido enviado, decidió teclearle una cosa más, ya no podía hacer nada, solo quería dormir y quizá su amiga tenía razón, estaba siendo una adolescente enamorada y nerviosa.

Hablaría con él por teléfono, era el primer paso antes de conocerse.

-¡achu!- estornudó de nuevo

Esa noche sería difícil

5050505050505050050550055050505050505050505

"Tú ganas, márcame mañana"

Draco no podía dejar de leer el mensaje de Jean una y otra vez, por ratos se sentía ridículo de haberle dicho que quería que hablaran por teléfono pero intentaba convencerse de que todo tenía un fin.

Si Lucius lo viera ligando a través de esos medios muggles…

En parte le pesaba en su mente que lo pudieran reconocer en esas aplicaciones, sería un escándalo "Dueño de Green snakes tower solo consigue ligar tras el anonimato de las redes sociales", claro eso no era cierto pues su principal objetivo era conseguir una acompañante de alcoba en lo que su martirio cesaba y pudiera salir de la ciudad.

Pero por otra parte le daba algo de nervios decepcionarse de Jean, llevaba bastante tiempo ligándosela, era una chica dura de roer, no era una chica fácil se notaba, aunque también había encontrado una buena amiga pues se entendían perfectamente y lograban mantener conversaciones fluidas e interesantes pero al mismo tiempo no veía la hora en la que al fin pudiera llevársela a la cama.

Había decidido por fin que mientras hablaran por teléfono la invitaría a salir, un café y podría convencerla de ir a su apartamento un rato.

"bien"

Era lo único que Draco había contestado, la chica ni siquiera lo saludo ni nada, y el se sentía algo ofendido pues había derramado demasiada caballerosidad con ella en esos días y ella ni un hola se dignaba a darle además de que el mensaje se lo estaba contestando prácticamente a las 11 de la noche.

Quizá Jean hubiera estado con alguien más mientras que él prácticamente ya era virgen de nuevo.

Su teléfono vibró.

Al diablo, dejaría que ella le siguiera mandando mensajes,

-bueno solo una mirada más- pensó

Al levantar el celular se arrepintió de haber visto su mensaje tan rápido, esa chica debía tener una vida muy ocupada.

-Mañana márcame a las 8pm por favor, tendré un día súper ocupado, descansa Damián.

Más le valía ser una experta en el kamasutra o por Merlín que le echaría un crucio.

Iba a lanzar su teléfono de frustración cuando su águila comenzó a picotear la ventana, había olvidado que Dante estaba afuera, rápidamente le abrió con un movimiento de varita, ahora que recordaba que esperaba correo se sentía ansioso.

El águila se posó elegantemente sobre su escritorio y estiró su pata; Draco desenrolló el listón púrpura que había sobre la pata de su amigo y tomó el sobre, tenía un sello del ministerio, tal vez pronto tendría que dejar de recibir el correo él, tal vez si le darían su pedido.

"Estimado señor Malfoy, he leído su carta de petición, también he revisado su carta de antecedentes penales y me queda claro su participación en la guerra entendiendo de esta forma que los cargos fueron absueltos de su persona, tengo un espacio mañana a las 3:45 pm, si es tan amable de visitarme a la dirección señalada, las barreras de protección estarán habilitas para usted, por favor sea puntual, tendrá media hora para exponerme sus motivos.

Saludos cordiales Violett Leanos, codirectora del departamento de comercialización y derechos de criaturas mágicas"

Dean street 505"

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar para él.

5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505

Hermione estaba más que ocupada ese día, un día antes estaba deseando morir de trabajo y ahora no podía ver el momento en el que respirara con tranquilidad, ese día tenía la comida con Ginny y desafortunadamente se sentía terriblemente mal, había despertado con fiebre y un dolor de garganta terrible, definitivamente no había sido buena idea correr bajo la lluvia, estuvo apunto de cancelarle a su amiga pero recordó que no lo haría por ningún motivo y un resfriado no era razón suficiente para dejarla plantada además que lo correcto hubiera sido cancelarle un día antes, probablemente su amiga ya tenía varios preparativos listos y sería de mala educación cancelar su picnic.

Con toda la capacidad que tenía trato de adelantar sus trabajos lo más que pudo, Violett se quedaría a cargo de la oficina esa tarde y no podía dejarla desordenada. Tenía que realizar todos los expedientes y firmar varios documentos con permisivas para comerciantes y magos estudiantes.

Ella tenía hasta las 2:30 para acabar con todos sus deberes pues afortunadamente o desafortunadamente ese día salía a las 3:00 y media hora antes tenía que llevarle a Kingsley todos los archivos generados en la semana para la aprobación de este y posteriormente subirlos al archivo oficial.

Si se retrasaba probablemente no llegaría a tiempo con Ginny y tampoco llegaría a tiempo a su casa para hablar con Damián.

No es que se sintiera preparada para hablar con el chico pero justo ese día que había amanecido mal sentía que por ratos se le iba la voz o se escuchaba un poco ronca, podía haberse tomado una poción para resfriados pero se estaba castigando por su tontería de ayer, a ver si para la próxima no dejaba todo a ultimo momento.

Además la Hermione de Hogwarts no se echaría en cama por un simple resfriado, Damián también podría enojarse si le cancelaba la llamada, el día de ayer no habían hablado para nada y sentía que ese amigo se había convertido en parte de su rutina.

Cuando dieron la 1:00 pm cayó en cuenta que no había visto a Violett en todo el día, estaba a punto de solicitar la presencia de Diego para preguntar sobre su amiga cuando Violett entró.

-Hola Hermione- Violett venia con una sonrisa enorme que se borró al instante. – Por Merlín Herms, estas pálida.

-Hola Vi, ¿Cómo estas?- Saludó la castaña, un segundo después estornudó.

-Mejor que tú, eso veo. Pegaste un fuerte resfriado ¿ya tomaste algo?- preguntó su amiga mientras movía su varita para preparar un té caliente y ofrecérselo, con magia todo solía estar en un minuto.

\- No es nada- estornudó de nuevo- "sodo me fiento unf pofco mad".- Hermione tomó la taza que su amiga le ofrecía y bebió, cuando se la terminó comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-Creo Hermione que deberías tomar algo, no puedes ir así con Ginny, podrías contagiarla.

-"Defcuida, tomadé algo"- dijo Hermione mientras ofrecía su sonrisa más convincente.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, eres una terca- dijo su amiga mientras negaba por lo bajo.

-¿ Donde estabas Vi?- Hermione había retomado sus actividades, pronto darían las dos y no podía dejar las cosas inconclusas.

-Oh, solo estuve en la ultima sesión del juicio del traficante, se le declaró culpable y le darán 3 años de prision en Azkaban, me tuve que quedar una hora extra porque Kingsley me pidió subir toda información al archivo en ese momento y como la última sesión no la tenía redactada en su totalidad tuve que hacerlo en la oficina del ministro.

\- Ya veo- Hermione seguía redactando.- entonces ese documento no lo podré incluir dentro del archivo oficial que generé yo.

-Descuida, mi memoria prodigiosa te puede dictar textualmente lo que escribí, así lo anotas tú también, siempre es bueno tener ambas las sesiones realizadas por si algo se traspapela.

-Perfecto. Comencemos, me subo a ver al ministro en 40 minutos- dijo Hermione mientras consultaba su reloj, seguido de un minuto de tos intensa y varios estornudos.

\- ¡Ay do!, creí que ya me " fentiría mefor"- exclamó Hermione, mientras volvía a toser- creo que si me tomaré esa "pofion"

-Toma- Violett le ofrecía un pequeño frasco con una sustancia gris.- Siempre cargo con pequeñas dosis de pociones curativas, por cualquier cosa, te quitará la gripe pero no creo que se te pase lo ronco.

-" fenial" – Hermione se tomó todo el contenido de un trago mientras hacía una mueca, al instante comenzó a recuperar un poco de su color y su nariz ya no se veía tan roja- Gracias Vi, la verdad es que no me importa mucho lo de la voz porque si no mal recuerdas hoy hablo con Damián, espero le guste mi sexy voz de anunciador de trenes.

\- Yo solo espero que no piense que eres un chico que lo acosa, seguro te enfermaste a propósito.

\- Uy si, es lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer cuando me obligaste a hablar con él, ahora déjalo ya, y comienza a dictar.

\- claro, lo siento. "5 de abril del 2007, 8:03 am, sesión abierta para Benedict Apley…"

La última media hora se la pasaron trabajando sin interrupciones, hasta que el reloj marcó 2:30 y Hermione recogió todo con un movimiento de varita.

-Nos vemos Vi, cualquier cosa, puedes avisarme a la residencia Potter.

-¿No vas a ir de picnic?- dijo su amiga mientras se pasaba a la silla que usualmente ocupaba Hermione.

-Le mandé a Ginny una carta diciéndole que estaba enferma y que no podía estar a la interperie y preparó algo en su casa.

-¡Oww! Quiero amigos así.

-Yo soy tu amiga Vi- Hermione ya estaba frente a la puerta con una mano en la manija.

-Entonces espero un día de estos me prepares una cena romántica para celebrar nuestro súper trabajo.

-Jaja, será un día de estos, descansa Vi, lindo fin.

-Adiós Herms- La morena ya se había puesto a sacar varios papeles antes de que Hermione desapareciera por la puerta.

Pasó fácilmente por los pasillos del ministerio, Diego no estaba en la recepción, probablemente estaría almorzando a esa hora.

Cuando tomó el elevador iba completamente vacío, tal parecía que a la gente no le gustaba salir a resolver sus ausentes en días lluviosos a menos que fuera necesario.

Cuando llegó al piso que necesitaba las puertas doradas del elevador se abrieron y una dulce voz le anunció el sitio.

"Oficina del ministro de Magia"

Hermione salió, le encantaba ese lugar decorado con un tapiz rojo brillante y varias runas negras decoraban las paredes dándoles un aspecto majestuoso.

Samantha la asistente del ministro le ofreció una gran sonrisa y se levantó de su silla, esa chica siempre se excedía de amabilidad con todo el mundo, quizá por eso Kingsley la apreciaba tanto.

-Hola señorita Hermione, el ministro no se encuentra pero puedo dejarle su recado.

-Hola Samantha, en realidad solo vine a dejar todo el papeleo- Hermione venia con su varita en la mano guiando una torre de documentos de al menos 30 cm de alto. – son para el archivo de la semana.

-Perfecto, el ministro se alegrará de su puntualidad, puede dejarlos acá y yo los acomodaré ¿ está bien señorita? Se escucha un poco mal.

\- Un resfriado, gracias Sam, me voy, mi hora de salida es justo en 5 minutos.

-Un placer Señorita- Samantha le ofrecía una sonrisa y Hermione sintió que nunca había conocido a alguien tan melosa, quizá ella debería conocer a Diego, era un amor de persona.

Cuando llegó a las chimeneas tuvo que hacer fila para poder usar una, había una que otra persona en el atrio del ministerio pues era la hora de regreso del almuerzo, cuando tocó su turno tomó un poco de polvos flu y se dirigió a la residencia de los Potter.

50505050505050505050505050505050505050505

Cuando llegó a la residencia de los Potter un delicioso aroma a tarta de manzana la recibió, tentando su nariz y gustos a disfrutar esa noche, no había comido muy bien por lo que apenas los aromas inundaron sus fosas nasales su estómago comenzó a producir esos incómodos ruidos que tanto odiaba.

Unos brazos delgados la rodearon por la nuca y la cabellera roja de su amiga le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

-Hermione, hola, me alegra que me hayas hecho un espacio en tu apretada agenda.- dijo su amiga tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole.

-Hola Gin- su voz de Hermione estaba un poco ronca y en parte pastosa, la poción que le había dado su amiga era para la gripe pero no para el dolor de garganta o las anginas.

-¡Uy! Si te escuchas un poquito mal. ¿ya tomaste algo?- su rostro había cambiado automáticamente al de una mamá preocupada, eran los mismos gestos que tenía Molly con ellos.

-Si, si; Violett me dio una poción, aunque era solo para gripe. Pero estoy bien, justo por eso te pedí que cambiáramos el tipo de reunión Gin ¿Y Harry?

-¡Aquí estoy!

La voz de Harry llegaba desde la cocina y en unos segundos el joven mago estaba saliendo con las gafas un poco chuecas y un mandil rosa con unicornios, se veía demasiado fuera de lugar y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Ginny caminó hasta donde estaba su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry quiso cocinar hoy, es una lasaña especial y una ensalada con nueces, pero yo hice la tarta.

-Huele delicioso- aseguró la castaña.

-Pudiste prepararla pero quien la está cuidando para que no se queme soy yo- bromeó Harry.- ¡auch!- Ginny le había dado un codazo a Harry en las costillas, con un poco de fuerza- Ves Herms, cuidó sus preparaciones y aún así sufro de violencia doméstica.

-¡uy si! No le vayas a contar de como te castigo con el cinturón cuando haces todo mal y dejas los trastes sucios.

-Gin, amor, esas cosas no se dicen ¡auch!-otro codazo- ya ya, mejor me iré a revisar tu tarta, si se quema probablemente termine en san mungo.

-Gran idea Harry- dijo Hermione entre risas, Ginny solo volteo los ojos mientras la tomaba de la mano y guiaba a su amiga a los sillones, ambas tomaron asiento una en frente de la otra y la pelirroja hizo aparecer 2 copas que se llenaban de un líquido amarillo ámbar.- De verdad Ginny, no se como le hiciste, tú y Harry se llevan genial, siguen conservando su magia de los tiempos de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, supongo que es eso ¿no? Nos conocemos desde Hogwarts y sabíamos como divertirnos, ambos conocíamos el humor del otro y nos acoplamos bien- Ginny comenzó a hablar mientras bebía traguitos de su copa- además nunca tuvimos grandes periodos de pelea o que nos dejáramos de hablar, solo cuando yo estaba saliendo con otros chicos, pero esa era la táctica ¿no?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, Hermione sintió la indirecta y se apuró a beber su trago, el líquido caliente bajo por su estómago y sintió ese calor en su vientre que provocaba el alcohol.

-Me parece increíble que no se hayan casado ya- opinó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-Estoy esperando que me lo pida, creo que las cosas van bastante bien y yo me siento lista.

-Salud por eso- dijo Hermione alzando su copa.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hermione- Ginny chocó su copa pero se reía de su amiga.- La Hermione normal no bebe alcohol a menos que la obliguen.

\-- necesito un impulso.

-¿Por?- Ginny dejó su copa sobre la mesa, ahora su amiga tenía su total atención.

-Conocí a alguien, bueno, medio. Es algo complicado- terminó de decir.

\-- woh woh woh, no me habías contado eso, ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿ ya tuvieron sexo?- esa ultima pregunta la había dicho en un tono muy bajo, como si Harry las pudiera escuchar desde la cocina

Hermione se empezó a reír, esa sola copa de alcohol había hecho un buen efecto en su sistema y podría soltar todo sin vergüenza.

-No Gin, no lo he conocido realmente, Violett me dio la idea de descargar una app de citas, te conecta con gente cerca de ti o algo así, y pues me encontré con este chico, se llama Damián, hemos estado hablando por unos días en mensajes y hoy quedamos de marcarnos a las 8:00 después de esto, claro- dijo moviendo su dedo como para abarcar la situación.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny con expresión pensativa- Si esa Violett te ayuda a salir de tu hoyo antisocial, definitivamente no me cae tan mal.

-Boba, la verdad yo creo que si tú y Vi se hicieran amigas el mundo explotaría.

-Lo consideraré- apuntó la pelirroja mientras le daba un trago a su copa como si de un asunto muy importante se tratara- ya sabes, si es de hacerle la vida cachitos a mi mejor amiga, yo me apunto.

-No debí decirte nada Gin- su amiga solo se encogió de hombros y ambas bebieron otro poco de su copa.

-Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas pero solicito su presencia en la mesa o la comida se enfriará

Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron juntas de la mano hasta el comedor, era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde Hogwarts y aún seguían haciendo.

La mesa estaba servida, había una lasaña enorme en el centro que se veía exquisita, un refractario con puré y una ensaladera con una mezcla de lechugas, nueces y láminas de manzana. También había 3 copas y una sidra muggle.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento frente a la otra y Harry a lado de su novia, comenzaron a servirse y a platicar, Harry comenzó a ponerle al tanto a Hermione sobre su trabajo y le aseguró que no había tenido ningún problema con que Violett la supliera en el caso del mago traficante, también hablaron de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, Dean se había comprometido con una joven bruja de sangre pura que había conocido en su último viaje a Francia como cazador del equipo Falmouth Falcons y para sorpresa de Hermione Nevielle y Susan estaban esperando su primer hijo, Hermione casi se suelta a llorar en medio de la cena porque le encantaba saber que sus amigos comenzaban a formar familias y se sentían felices.

Para noticias menos agradables, Ginny le contó que Ron estaba saliendo de nuevo con Lavender, hecho que no la sorprendió en absoluto y que de echo ella estaba al tanto; cuando Hermione le contó que ya sabía y que prácticamente Ronald había ido a presumir a su pareja como pedazo de carne por los pasillos del ministerio extrañamente en su piso y ella lo ignoró Ginny se puso roja de ira pero Hermione la calmó diciendo que todo estaba bien, le guiñó el ojo cuando al final de su frase le dijo que ya encontraría a alguien tarde o temprano.

Para cuando se sirvió el postre toda la atención se centró en la castaña.

-Y… ¿que es de ti Hermione?- preguntó Harry mientras le servía otra copa a su amiga.

-Pues, nada Harry, solo las cosas del ministerio y ya, últimamente me la paso enterrada entre tanto trabajo, aunque la verdad me alegra todo lo que he conseguido, al fin se les trata dignamente a los elfos y aunque no he conseguido la remuneración se que ya no tengo que mortificarme tanto por su vida. De hecho- la castaña bajo la voz y le dio un aire misterioso a lo que iba a decir- No me van a creer pero le autoricé un elfo doméstico a Blaise Zabini y me he llevado la sorpresa de que la trata muy bien, Violett personalmente se está encargando de revisar la integridad del elfo, ¿pueden creer que hasta tiene una habitación asignada?

-No te creo- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a partir su postre

-Enserio, por Ley tendría que entregarle uniformes a su elfina pero me sorprendió que ya tuviera varios guardados para cuando tuviera uno. O sea, ni siquiera se opuso a los tratos que debía tener.

-No me sorprende mucho- opinó la pelirroja- la verdad es que nunca me pareció un mal tipo.

-¿En serio? Estamos hablando de uno de los sagrados 28, familia sangre pura que solían cortarle la cabeza a sus elfos y colocarlas es la pared.- La castaña no había probado su postre, cuando alguien entraba en uno de sus temas, nada más la distraía

-No todas las familias Herms- Ginny se llevó un bocado de tarta e hizo una extraña expresión de placer- esto está buenísimo, me felicito; como decía, a mi, Blaise nunca me pareció un chico obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre o algo por el estilo, era solo un bad boy tonto que seguía al tonto de Malfoy. Me sorprendería más que ese rubio oxigenado de pronto tuviera un elfo y lo tratara bien.

-Buen punto- dijo la castaña.- me preguntó que será de Malfoy.

-¿acaso no lees las noticias?- preguntó Ginny, Harry masticaba escuchándolas sin opinar, hasta parecía que siguieran solas en la sala.

-La verdad no, es que realmente creo que el profeta es una basura, sin ofender Harry pero fuera de la sección de aurores suele ser pura basura de cotilleo.

-No importa Mione- Harry comenzó por fin a intervenir en la platica- en realidad no es mucho, hace como 2 años dieron a conocer que el hurón botador se había posicionado como un importante empresario en el mundo muggle, no se si te enteraste que se le concedió una suma de 500000 galeones de su bóveda para invertir en una empresa extraña en Londres, me parece. El punto es que desde hace años que lleva el liderazgo de su propia empresa y también lo premiaron como el joven más deseado de los sangre puras y también como el ex Mortífago que recapacitó. -Hermione casi se atraganta.

-Me estás bromeando- dijo Hermione.

-Para nada- soltó la pelirroja en apoyó a su novio.- Si no fuera porque amo a mi Harry yo también le andaría echando los perros.

-Cuidado Ginny, me voy a poner celoso y tú lavarás los trastes- bromeó Harry.

-Gran cosa, solo necesitas mover la varita, en fin, lo último que se supo de él es que no se le iba a ver tanto por el mundo mágico porque su empresa crecía considerablemente y no tenía mucho espacio para el mundo mágico, ironías de la vida.

-Parece broma, ya solo le falta que aparezca casado con una muggle o algo por el estilo.- comentó la castaña, tanto le había impactado la noticia que aún no probaba su postre.

-eso quisiera verlo- dijo Harry- pero vamos Herms, come tu postre que Ginny no deja de verte a ti y luego a la tarta, creo que sospecha que descubriste que te metimos veneno en la tarta.

-Ja Ja, que gracioso, Harry.

La tarde pasó entre risas y platicas esporádicas de cualquier cosa, hace un tiempo que no se reunía con sus amigos y se sentía feliz con ellos, pronto comenzaron a cantar algunas canciones que para suerte de Hermione terminaron dejándola más ronca, y eso que ella no había participado realmente, se había limitado a corear a su amiga para ganarle el juego a Harry.

-Si me disculpan- estaban botaneando un poco mientras hablaban de los últimos partidos de quidditch de Ginny cuando la pelirroja comenzó a ponerse un poco pálida- creó que ya comí demasiado, vuelvo en un momento.

Hermione vio como su amiga se dirigía al baño y al regresar la vista hacia Harry los ojos de su amigo brillaban.

-Mione, acompáñame al patio, necesito mostrarte algo.

Hermione se levanto y alisó un poco el conjunto que llevaba ese día, era un pantalón entallado negro con una blusa color tinto y su cabello perfectamente lacio.

Acompañó a Harry hasta el pasillo, este le abrió la puerta hacia su pequeño patio, solo tenían unos cuantos rosales y unos tulipanes que le daban un aspecto acogedor a la entrada de su casa, se podían ver algunos gnomos que correteaban por allí y varias luciérnagas, Harry y Ginny habían escogido una cabaña acogedora, muy estilo la madriguera pero más moderna por dentro.

-Mione fue mi idea he Ginny te invitara estos días porque quería que fueras la primera en saber esto- Harry metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja, sin apartar los ojos de su amiga siguió hablando- No sé si estoy preparado pero se que no es una mala decisión, Ginny me hace feliz, me complementa, es hermosa y divertida, no hay otra persona que quiera ver al despertar, no hay otra piel que quiera tocar al despertar y estoy convencida que su rostro es el que quiero ver en mis hijos- Harry abrió la cajita, dentro había un anillo hermoso, la sortija era color Golden rose con una piedra brillante y pequeña en medio, era simple pero demasiado bello, por dentro se leía la pequeña leyenda " Hie ego sum vobis".

Hermione tomó la cajita y comenzó a llorar, le alegraba saber que por fin su amigo se casaría con su mejor amiga, ellos eran lo que Hermione había deseado para ella misma pero le alegraba que sus dos mejores amigos pudieran vivirlo.

-Harry, felicidades Harry- soltó llorando mientras lo abrazaba- ya te estaba tardando.

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, tomó la caja y la guardó de nuevo.

-La amo Hermione, de verdad, la amo- también le devolvió el abrazo, había querido compartir esa noticia con ella porque recordaba como su amiga lo había abrazado cuando él supo que era el ultimo horrocrux y le había insistido en acompañarle, ahí supo de Hermione era su familia, que Hermione era la persona más especial que pudo haber encontrado y que quería compartir eso con ella como si fuera su hermana.

-Tranquila, hay que entrar o Ginny saldrá y no quiero dar explicaciones, pronto te avisaré de nuestro compromiso, o quizá te avise ella- la luz de la entrada se encendió en señal de que Ginny estaba en el pasillo y planeaba salir a ver que sucedía.- ven, hasta que entrar.

\- ¿Qué sucedía allá afuera?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- nada amor, solo le tuve que hablar de unos casos del ministerio ¿te sientes mejor?- ante la respuesta afirmativa de su novia Harry asintió y comenzó a ordenar el lugar.

\- será mejor que me vaya, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga. -Gracias por la cena chicos.

\- Nos alegra verte siempre Mione, me alegra que no me hayas cancelado- ambos chicos abrazaron a su amiga y la acompañaron hasta la chimenea para despedirla.

Hermione se metió y pronunció su dirección , tenía solo 10 minutos para poner sus ideas en orden, iba a hablar con Damián y eso le daba taquicardia.

505050505050505050505005

Ok, era el momento.

Después de un gran día, Draco se sentía dispuesto a hablar con su ciber chica, de hecho había sido un muy buen día.

Se había encontrado con esa chica Violett, Blaise tenía razón, era demasiado bella, pero a pesar de todo la chica fue demasiado formal con él y no cedió ante ninguna insinuación de él, ni siquiera se vio impresionada con su belleza o algo por el estilo pero lo bueno era que no había necesitad esos coqueteos porque expuso rápidamente sus intenciones al querer ingresar una solicitud para un elfo doméstico, le había entregado varías pruebas de que su vida ya se había alejado por mucho de su mazado mortuorio y que podía vivir perfectamente sin prejuicios a muggles o sentirse superior a otros seres.

Violett le había dicho que tendría que acudir al ministerio a presentar su solicitud personalmente pero que ella le firmaría un documento donde ya le aprobarían todos los protocolos sin dejarlo en lista de espera, le informó que eso lo hacía porque quería demostrarle a su jefa que sangre puras podían tener elfos domésticos sin prejuicios o malos tratos y que esperaba mucho de él, que la respuesta positiva del joven Blaise había sido una ayuda para que ella accediera a darle palanca en su solicitud.

Ahora podía hablar con Jeane y compartir eso, no tan literal, claro, esa chica era una muggle y lo tiraría de loco si le contara algo por el estilo.

Era extraño, hace mucho que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su día a día y extrañamente se sentía bien.

Marcó el número.

El teléfono sonaba, pasaron unos segundos y cuando estaba apunto de colgar alguien contestó la línea.

-¿Hola?¿Jean?- Draco pasó su teléfono a su vista para ver si había alguien aún en la llamada.

\- Hola, Damián, ¿Cómo estas?- sonó a través de su bocina, era una voz femenina aunque un poco gruesa, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con una mujer madura pero sexy, nunca creyó que ese tipo de voces femeninas/gruesas le agradaran.

-Linda voz, creí que no me contestarías, estoy demasiado bien ¿Cómo estás tú?- el rubio comenzó a pasearse por su casa, sinceramente no se sentía nervioso pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras hablaba con la chica, ella comenzó a e reírse un poco.

\- Lamentó decepcionarte pero así no es mi voz en realidad, me enfermé un poco por una tontería, me alegra que estes bien, me da curiosidad saber el por qué.

Pobre chica, ojalá allá existieran las pociones curativas, eran 100 veces más rápidamente que las muggles.

-Lo lamento, aunque me alegra que aún así me hayas contestado, sabía que no te resistirías, pues es que hoy tuve un logro bastante importante ¿quieres que te cuente?

-Bobo, aún puedo colgarte, claro cuéntame y luego te colgaré, me dejas intrigada.

-Pues todo comenzó con una hermosa mañana, o sea hoy, primero recordé que hoy hablaríamos lo que me emociona mucho- pura labia pensó para si mismo Draco, hazla sentir especial y veras como a todo te dirá que si- y segundo, tuve una reunión hoy con una persona que me facilitará la vida, contrataré un administrador de tareas porque últimamente me ahogo en ella y quizá un cocinero personal porque sinceramente no he comido bien los últimos días, llego y no hay nada de comer, Miquel me cae bien pero estoy harto de cenar pasta con él.

-¿Quién es Miquel?- preguntó la chica.

\- Oh, mi socio de trabajo, el vive solo igual que yo y suele cenar en la oficina así que últimamente ceno con él.

-Bueno pues me alegra que dejes de molestar al pobre hombre, nadie merece que le arruines la cena tantos días.

-Te sorprenderías de lo grata que puede ser mi compañía- apuntó el rubio con un énfasis extra sensual, probablemte esa chica se estaría derritiendo con su voz porque no era por nada pero sus citas adoraban eso, más cuando les hablaba sucio al oído en la cama.

-No lo creo.- contestó la chica entre risillas.

-Comprobémoslo ¿no?- era el momento- cena conmigo por favor.

Hubo un largo silencio y Draco sintió que le iba a colgar o en todo caso darle una negativa.

-Si no quieres Jeane, no hay problema- pronunció el rubio, quería escuchar una respuesta.

-Me parece Perfecto, me encantaría un café o algo tranquilo.

Draco sonrío, ya era suya.

-Lo que usted ordene bella dama. En la semana te paso la ubicación del mejor café de Londres y tú podrás desocupar un espacio en tu agenda.

-Gracias Damián- escuchó decirle a la chica.

Primer paso completado.

-Y dime como es que lograste enfermarte, parece ser una historia con potencial.

Jean procedió a contarle a detalle como al salir de su trabajo le tomó por sorpresa una tormenta y tuvo que correr hasta un mini súper porque para colmo se los males no tenía despensa. Draco se rio mucho esa noche, esa chica era divertida y un poco torpe según se daba cuenta, se perdía de mucho al ser muggle pues por ejemplo el no en cuenta que había llovido, se había transportado a su casa en chimenea y en su deportivo en todo caso no se hubiera mojado.

-Si tú pudieras convertirte en un animal ¿Qué serías?- preguntó la chica al otro lado de la línea,

-Uhm no lo se, nunca he querido convertirme en algo, pero estoy seguro de que no me convertiría en un roedor, tengo malas experiencias con animales de esa clase. Quizá. E convertiría en un zorro albino, son elegantes y hermosos y cazaría roedores, o en una víbora de cascabel.

-Que feos gustos tienes- se rió la chica- Bueno, el zorro no está tan mal pero ¿una serpiente?

-Son mis gustos, ¿tú que serías?

-Una nutria, estoy segura, o un búho, soy muy inteligente.

-No me consta eh.- se burló el rubio.

-Bobo, te voy a colgar eh

-No importa, ya tenemos una cita y debes asistir, o romperás mi corazón.

-Tú no tienes corazón.

-Touché

Ambos rieron y siguieron hablando, pronto Jean se disculpó, eran las 10 y le dijo que tenía que dormir, el aceptóLe deseó buenas noches y en cuanto colgó se sintió diferente, ese había sido un giro en su vida, nunca le había hablado a una chica por teléfono y era raro pero confortable

Draco Malfoy se fue a acostar con un extraño sentimiento esa noche, era estupido pero hace mucho que no se sentía así, desde Hogwarts y por un breve tiempo, así que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, todo podía pasar y en cuanto conociera a Jean vería si continuaba con esa estupidez o no.

50505005050505050505005

En cuanto Hermione escuchó la voz de Damián algo en su cabeza hizo click, esa voz era extrañamente familiar, quizá Damián si era un compañero del colegio muggle aunque lo día imposible porque en todo caso de eso habían pasado muchos años y la voz de cualquier Niño no sería la que poseía Damián, era grave y demasiado sexy, incluso sus bragas se habían mojado un poco cuando el chico le lanzaba comentarios subidos de todo, por Merlín que si resultaba ser un modelo no podía dejarlo sin aprovechar un poco con él.

De hecho estuvo a punto de negarle la cita pero se había prometido darle una respuesta afirmativa si el se lo planteaba tan directamente como lo había hecho esa noche, ademas que sentía demasiada curiosidad por conocer al chico que solía imaginarse y que ademas cada vez le resultaba más extrañamente familiar.

Estaba en su mundo de fantasía cuando se percató de la nota que había en su suelo "Sesión con los Burke 8:00 am, lunes"

Hermione bostezó, sería mejor irse a dormir y preparar todo para su jornada de trabajo del lunes

50505050505050050505

Hola, literal me tardé dos semanas y lo siento mucho, no hay justificación pero acá les traigo un cap un tanto largo, las últimas 5 páginas me las acabo de chutar en 10 minutos xD me duele la mano. ¿Que tal les va pareciendo? Acepto recomendaciones.

Les recuerdo que pronto se van a conocer y será muy divertido.

Intentaré actualizar la otra semana, mi inicio de clases estuvo brutal, en dos semanas ya expuse 5 veces y hasta me bajaron puntos en mi calificación :( jaja. Ni modo. Tengan una semana hermosa.


	6. Sueños

En cuanto Hermione escuchó la voz de Damián algo en su cabeza hizo click, esa voz era extrañamente familiar, quizá Damián si era un compañero del colegio muggle aunque lo veía imposible porque en todo caso de eso habían pasado muchos años y la voz de cualquier Niño no sería la que poseía Damián, era grave y demasiado sexy, incluso sus bragas se habían mojado un poco cuando el chico le lanzaba comentarios subidos de todo, por Merlín que si resultaba ser un modelo no podía dejarlo sin aprovechar un poco con él.

De hecho estuvo a punto de negarle la cita pero se había prometido darle una respuesta afirmativa si él se lo planteaba tan directamente como lo había hecho esa noche, ademas que sentía demasiada curiosidad por conocer al chico que solía imaginarse y que ademas cada vez le resultaba más extrañamente familiar, por otra parte tuvo que respirar profundamente y calmar su ritmo cardiaco en cuando escuchó la invitación, ella ya se había mentalizado de que en algún momento tendrían que conocerse pero no creyó que ese hecho la pusiera tan nerviosa, sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y su estómago comenzaba a revolverse antes de decirle que si.

Estaba en su mundo de fantasía cuando se percató de la nota que había en su suelo "Sesión con los Burke 8:00 am, lunes"

Hermione bostezó, sería mejor irse a dormir y preparar todo para su jornada de trabajo del lunes, ya tenía la respuesta para la familia y tenía que ir al ministerio a las 7:00 am para ver si su solicitud había sido cumplida, pues había anunciado que necesitaba un elfo doméstico de preferencia joven para la familia.

Desde que había sido aprobada la ley de derechos elficos se necesitaba mandar una especie de solicitud al departamento para que estos cada semana mandaran un anuncio en el periódico con la cantidad de elfos que se necesitaban para las familias aprobadas y así se presentarán los que cumplían con las características que solicitaba la familia.

Había sido una idea de Hermione para poder acercar esas situaciones lo más posible a una solicitud de empleo y todos los elfos tuvieran la oportunidad de pedir el puesto, ya no se les compraba en cantidades como si fueran piezas de verduras o pedazos de carne. Ahora si los elfos querían trabajar y las familias querían uno necesitaban realizar todo un proceso. ¿Tedioso? si, pero necesario.

550505050505050505050

Cuando Hermione despertó le dolía un poco la espalda y la cabeza, no había dormido muy bien, sus sueños se habían trasformado en algo completamente raro.

Primero soñó con Hogwarts, en su sueño Ron se burlaba de ella de la mano de Lavender, era como si viera a su bully Malfoy transformado en Ron, no sabía como; era una especie de sueño donde no comprendes nada de lo qué pasa pero a la vez entiendes el objetivo de todo, ese mismo Ron-Malfoy se la pasaba siguiéndola diciéndole cosas horribles como "mustia" "apretada" "aburrida" mientras se besaba por todos lados con su novia, todos se reían de ella y Hermione se sentía miserable, comprendió que por mucho tiempo quien fue su verdadero mártir era Ronald, pues a pesar de que habían sido amigos él muchas veces la trataba como una opción y no como la amiga que estuvo ahí siempre, se burlaba de ella y de su poca experiencia, nunca quiso admitir sus sentimientos a ella hasta que Hermione había mejorado un poco físicamente, cuando quería un trabajo la trataba bien y si no, la hacía de lado; Ronald Weasley la trató como la chica comodín que podía encajar o no en sus planes y cuando él se sintió solo mientras buscaban los horrocruxes al fin la consideró como la única.

Hermione se dio cuenta que fue peor tener a alguien que considerabas tu amigo dándote de patas siempre que tener a Malfoy molestándola pues al menos él había sido así por sus ideologías de pureza.

De pronto su sueño cambió, ella estaba en un cuarto, había un chico sin rostro pero bastante bien trabajando del cuerpo, el chico la besaba con tal pasión que no tardó ni dos segundos en arrancarle la falda y recorrer con sus manos todo su trasero (porque si, por alguna extraña razón ella estaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts aunque no reconocía el lugar) él le susurraba cosas sucias al oído y Hermione no podía dejar de gemir, en cuanto el chico misterioso la arrinconaba en la pared ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su torso y este le metía las manos a la blusa, le jalaba la corbata y le decía que se había portado muy mal esos años con él, con una mano masajeaba sus pechos mientras la otra iba bajando suavemente hasta sus bragas masajeando ese pequeño bulto de placer, Hermione sintió como el chico le ponía sus dedos en la boca y ella los lamía para que al instante el volviera hasta su cavidad e introdujera sus dedos, Hermione estaba apunto de explotar de excitación cuando despertó.

Se sintió avergonzada por haber tenido un sueño erotico con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, sabía que probablemente había soñado con un encuentro con Damián pero lo que más se le hacía extraño es que estuvieran uniformados y lo que parecía un aula.

Cuando se movió un poco pudo sentir como sus bragas estaban completamente húmedas, se maldijo internamente por eso a pesar de saber que era algo fisiológico pero vamos, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía algo decente con alguien, sus últimos acostones con Ron habían sido demasiado pobres y sosos, ya no tenían esa chispa que los hacía encender y darse el uno al otro con verdadera pasión.

Hermione salió de su cobertor muy lentamente y caminó hasta sus cajones donde guardaba la ropa interior, tomó unas bragas limpias color azul cielo y se metió al baño a cambiarse y limpiarse, no podía concebir lo ocurrido más que nada porque todo era muy extraño y en tan poco tiempo él le hubiera dado una experiencia más excitante que las que tuvo con su exnovio pelirrojo, aunque claro fue una experiencia ficticia, incluso se sentía avergonzada de haberlo soñado pues nunca antes le había sucedido, a veces soñaba con besos apasionados pero no con ese jaloneo sexual que había experimentado esa noche. .

Cuando estuvo cambiada se lavó las manos y se hizo un chongo alto para poder tener el rostro destapado y sus rizos salvajes no estorbaran por toda la cara, consideró la opción de bañarse pero su flojera le ganaba, era sábado y lo único que quería era tumbarse a comer cosas deliciosas y engordantes mientras leía un poco.

La castaña salió de su baño y se puso un suéter, hacía un poco de frío por el clima tan desastroso de esos últimos días, tomó la varita que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y apagó su lámpara, ella siempre dormía con una pequeña luz pues desde los tiempos de voldemort la oscuridad le daba un poco de ansias y si no había luz no descansaba bien, esa noche tampoco había descansado mucho pero las razones no tenían nada que ver con la luz.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras bostezó fuertemente, aún se agarraba del barandal de madera que había porque se sentía demasiado dormida, al llegar a su sala de estar la luz que comenzaba a colarse por sus cortinas blancas con anémonas y peonias producían apenas calor. Hermione se desperezó un poco y consultó la hora en el reloj que había en un extremo.

8:27

Era temprano así que se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas color beige que tenía, era demasiado esponjoso y rápidamente se hundió en el, cruzó las piernas en forma de mariposa y se dejó caer un poco para apoyarse en el respaldo, sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que una pequeña sabana le tapara las piernas para que no le diera más frío, tan pronto sucedió esto Crookshanks se subió al sillón para acomodarse en el agujero que quedaba en sus piernas, con una mano lo acarició y este comenzó a emitir un ruido parecido al de un pequeño motor mientras se hacía más y más bolita, le gustaba acariciar a su gato, el ronroneo de este la relajaba y eran los momentos como esos los únicos en los que podía acariciarlo sin que Crookshanks bufara y le soltara un arañazo.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que Hermione comenzó a escuchar un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de su cocina, hizo un puchero porque no quería levantarse pero cuando escuchó que este era más insistente se paró de un salto, su gato salió volando y calló a unos metros, le dirigío una mirada de odio a su dueña mientras levantaba la cola y se iba dando saltitos a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Lo siento Crook.

Hermione camino a su cocina, ¿Quién rayos le mandaba una carta en sábado a las 9 am? Esperaba que no fuera algo grave, una de las razones por las que no había querido ser auror era principalmente porque estaba cansada de tener que ser molestada a todas horas.

En cuanto llegó vio una lechuza de tamaño mediano completamente blanca y demasiado esponjosa, tenía los ojos negros y parecía tener una galaxia en ellos pues había puntitos azules, blancos y morados dispersos por estos. Era Rigel, mascota de Luna, traía una carta en el pico y agitaba sus alas como para hacerse notar, en cuanto Hermione le abrió, Rigel entró y se posó en la barra de alimentos que había, Rigel era una lechuza ciega que Luna había adiestrado y entrenado para poder ser mensajera, Hermione no sabía como lo había logrado pero reconocía el mérito de su amiga.

En cuanto Rigel posó sus patitas sobre el mármol de la barra soltó la carta y comenzó a ulular mientras daba brinquitos por todo el sitio.

-Accio golosinas lechuciles, accio plato.

Con su magia, la castaña comenzó a atraer algo que pudiera picar el animalito mientras ella leía la correspondencia. Le extrañaba que su amiga le mandara una carta a esas hora, bueno, pensándolo bien no le extrañaba, conociendo a Luna esta le podía mandar una carta a las 4:00 am invitándola a tomar el té.

Rompió el sello y lo primero que se dio cuenta es que provenía de su casa y no del estudio lo que significaba que no había ocurrido un incidente que necesitara apoyo del ministerio; la hoja era de pergamino viejo y venía adornado con dibujos que Hermione creía Luna había agregado para decorar.

Comenzó a leer

Hola Hermione, espero este sea un momento oportuno, esperé hasta las 9 de la mañana para mandar esta carta intuyendo que a esta hora estarías completamente dispuesta.

La razón de esta carta es contarte que me siento extremadamente feliz como un occami en catedral.

Necesito contarte la razón de mi alegría porque eres junto a Ginny la persona más cercana que tengo, estoy segura que te encantará lo que te voy a decir.

Por cierto el otro día encontré que las personas chinas tendrán un hijo pronto ¿te has hecho un test de embarazo?

Espero tengas pan con mermelada de frambuesa. Nos vemos a las 3.

-L.L

Para empezar Hermione no estaba muy segura de que fuera una hora oportuna aunque le alegraba ver a su amiga no veía el porque mandar una lechuza tan temprano, probablemente hubiera visto torposoplos en la cabeza de alguien y quisiera informarle que pronto trabajaría en evidencias de la criatura.

Ahora que estaba en la cocina su estómago comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo como su abdomen hacia ruiditos demandando comida; la joven bruja se dirigió a su refrigerador, solo tenía un huevo y leche, de ahí en fuera eran frascos con mayonesa, ketchup, algunas salsas para pizza y una bolsa de frambuesas congeladas. No pudo evitar pensar en que su amiga tendría suerte y al menos podría hacerle una mermelada y comprar algo de pan ya que sus reservas de pan de caja estaban prácticamente agotadas, solo tenía tres piezas.

La chica se resignó, se haría un pan francés con lo que le quedaba y saldría a comprar algunas cosas más tarde, esa semana no se había dado un tiempo para ir al súper y llenar su despensa. De hecho estaba segura que si no fuera por Luna ese día pediría comida china y aplazaría de nuevo la ida al súper.

Recordó como hace poco había pedido comida china, justo el día que conoció a Damián, virtualmente claro, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba a preparar su desayuno, sentía que no había podido toparse con un mejor tipo, esa noche había encontrado un buen amigo, guapo, inteligente y caballeroso.

Crookshanks entró a la cocina y comenzó a maullar mientras se restregaba en las piernas de su ama, Hermione seguía embelesada sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su gato, era como si una función de automático hubiera aparecido en su sistema, no quería sentirse enamorada, no, pero definitivamente estaba encaprichada con ese chico.

Cuando colocó las piezas de pan en el sartén volteó a ver a su gato que seguía a sus pies rodando y maullando, rápidamente al ver que tenía la atención de su dueña se dirigió a su botecito de agua para darle a entender sus necesidades a su dueña.

-Oh crook, no tienes agua, porque no avisas- Hermione tomó un vaso que estaba sobre su barra de alimentos y llenó el traste de su mascota.

Cuando su desayuno estuvo listo regresó a su sillón y se volvió a sentar en la misma posición que tenía antes de recibir la carta de Luna, quería empezar con sus deberes pero sabía que podía manchar sus documentos mientras desayunaba, tomando ese pequeño rato como la media hora donde podía ser una persona normal, Hermione tomó su control remoto y encendió la televisión, había unas películas infantiles de Disney, así que se quedó absorta disfrutando la mañana, ver esas películas le recordaba a su infancia, cuando podía acostarse en el sillón mientras su mamá le preparaba unos pancakes y su padre regaba el jardín

Cuando terminó de ver la cenicienta, Hermione se resignó, sabía que era hora de comenzar con sus deberes de adulta que no solo trabaja en el ministerio sino que también es jefa del departamento.

Primero comenzó con el archivo que Violett le había mandado, su amiga había llevado todo el caso pero al ser ella la jefa del departamento tenía que revisar todo el papeleo y el informe que había escrito su amiga, firmarlo y luego registrarlo ella también. Cuando hubo terminado con la lectura firmó y con un hechizo de copia hizo que los más de 40 papeles que había comenzarán a transcribirse en el papel blanco que ella tenía.

Cuando hubo revisado que todo estuviera en orden se acomodó para una lectura productiva, tenía varios planes en mente para los elfos domésticos, sabía que ellos no aceptarían una remuneración pero aún esperaba mejorar sus co dicho es de trabajo lo más posible además que en los últimos años la trata de Puffskeins había aumentado el 97% debido a que ahora se admitían en Hogwarts, ella quería también tener un control sobre la venta sin regulación de estos animales y sabía que lo lograría.

Cuando dieron la 1:00 pm se dio cuenta que apenas si tenía dos horas para la llegada de su amiga, Luna nunca pedía un trato en especial pero la castaña sabia que era demasiado descortés recibir a alguien sin ofrecerle nada, con eso hizo una nota mental, tendría que hacer el súper lo más pronto posible y tenía que recordar todas esas cosas.

Resultaba que Hermione Jean Granger podía ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación pero en cuanto satisfacer sus necesidades ella ya hubiera fracasado de no ser por sus amigos que le recordaban cosas tan básicas como comer o comprar cosas que realmente eran importantes, si no fuera porque respirar es algo automático probablemente también tendría momentos de apnea. Eso era algo que extrañaba de Ronald, el siempre hacia las compras que sabía que su novia no haría nunca y de vez en cuando llegaba a cocinar algo, aunque completamente horrible pero la alimentaba si ella lo olvidaba, aún recordaba la vez que ella olvidó que había dejado a Crookshanks en la veterinaria para un baño y corte y no fue por el hasta que tres días después pues a Ron se le hizo extraño no verlo por toda la casa ronroneando y dando vueltas, después de eso, su gato la ignoró 2 meses e incluso rasgaba sus almohadas que después ella arreglaba con magia pero el mensaje estaba claro, la odió momentáneamente

Hermione subió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a escoger algo de ropa, usaría unos pantalones tipo leggings y un blusón gris, los días no estaban tan agradables y ella no pretendía arreglarse tanto solo para ir al súper y volver para platicar con su amiga.

Lentamente se fue quitando sus prendas y se colocó la bata rosa de baño que tenía, era su bata favorita, suave y caliente además de que tenía un detalle en el gorro con orejas de oso, se sentía demasiado niña usando eso pero le encantaba gozar de ese detalle, nadie más la veía así que no le importaba mucho ser ridícula con ese tipo de cosas.

El agua caliente corría por el cuerpo de la joven bruja, no tenía mucho tiempo así que se estaba bañando lo más rápido que los nudos de su cabello le permitían, después de mucho ella aceptó el arbusto que tenía como cabello, ya no le molestaba cuando alguien le decía que era demasiado esponjoso o que parecía un estropajo, le gustaba como le hacía ver su rostro pero días como esos consideraba cortarse todo su enmarañadero a algo más fácil de manejar.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, Hermione tomó sus llaves se encaminó al súper, antes de salir se dio cuenta que su cabello aún escurría un poco así que lo secó con un hechizo, eran 1:45, aún tenía un poco de tiempo, el supermercado estaba a solo unas cuadras y a pesar de que ella no tenía auto podía ir y regresar sin problemas antes de 2:30.

505050505050050505

-¿Qué me dices?- dijo la rubia mientras abría más sus ojos y sus esferas redondas y saltonas le daba a entender a Hermione que su amiga esperaba una respuesta muy ansiosa.

Ella había dejado de escuchar a Luna por un rato, no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje de Damián.

Mientras estaba en el súper, ella había sentido como vibraba su teléfono, Damián le había deseado buenos días y no solo eso, le había mandado una foto aparentemente de él en una tienda de ropa donde le mostraba un par de camisas, una azul cielo que parecía bastante suave y una verde pistacho, ambas camisas eran de manga corta y demasiado casuales, el las mostraba hacia un espejo donde había tomado la foto por lo que también salía el cuerpo del chico, aunque no su rostro, le preguntaba que camisa le gustaba más porque quería usar algo que ella reconociera cuando se vieran.

Hermione perdió la respiración al ver que tipo de chico la pretendía, era un joven alto y delgado, según la foto el joven era de tez demasiado pálida, parecía tener algunas cicatrices o marcas en sus brazos pero estaban bien trabajados, era demasiado elegante, usaba un pantalón sport que le hacía marcar sus cuádriceps perfectamente y se podían ver los cuatro vastos del muslo, su abdomen estaba plano y su playera igual sport se ajustaba demasiado provocativamente a su cuerpo, tal parecía que el chico usaba su fin de semana para entrenar o algo por el estilo porque aparte sobre un pequeño banco a lado de él estaba una mochila sport LV que ella juraba era del joven. Y si no se equivocaba estaba dentro de una tienda Gucci en una plaza cruzando la calle del súper donde ella estaba, ella lo podía reconocer por las tiendas que se veían detrás a través de los vidrios transparentes, había más tiendas de diseñador y pudo reconocer las palmeras artificiales que decoraban el interior de la plaza.

Hermione se apresuró a pagar todas las cosas que había comprado y salió del súper, de frente tenía el centro comercial y lo observó por un largo rato como si quisiera atravesar las paredes del inmueble esperando encontrar al chico, después de un rato de estar así se dio cuenta que probablemente se vería raro que ella estuviera ahí sin hacer nada.

Decidió que cruzaría la plaza para poder llegar a su casa, absolutamente no tenía nada que ver con que quizá hubiera sido bueno poder ver al chico, así ella podría ver su cara y él no, sabría por fin como era y se sentiría más segura, no, absolutamente no era por eso, solo que eso le haría llegar más rápido a su casa, no como siempre que prefería rodear para evitar el gentío.

Así que tomó bien sus bolsas y cruzó la calle, en cuanto entró sintió la calidez del lugar, las tiendas reflejaban luces cálidas que te invitaban a pasar y observar lo que ofrecían, había bastantes locales de joyería y accesorios caros en la planta baja, así que la camino observando hacia dentro de las tiendas buscando suerte disfrazándola de curiosidad por los productos de los escaparates, ella no recordaba en que planta estaba Gucci pero definitivamente no tenía tiempo para hacer una revisión exhaustiva del lugar, quizá el chico estaría por ahí buscando alguna que otra cosa si se topaban él no la reconocerían, iba sin arreglarse y con su cabello chino así que podía pasar desapercibida, cuando cruzó todo el pasillo se desanimó un poco al ver que no tenía suerte, volteó una vez más para revisar el lugar sin éxito y salió de plaza, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que tenía temperatura, no había visto nada pero tener la sensación que estaba tan cerca de él la hizo sentir demasiado ansiosa, quería ver al chico y quería hablar con él, ahora más que nuca sabía que necesitaba conocerlo porque necesitaba un amigo, un amigo como él.

El camino a su casa lo hizo un poco más rápido aunque sabía que aún había un poco de tiempo, no podía evitar voltear a cada rato y pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, a partir de ahí no había podido concentrarse en sus asuntos y en Luna, incluso su amiga le dijo que estaba un poco pálida.

Y ahora estaban ahí, Hermione seguía en silencio y no sabía que responder a su amiga.

-Eh… si, yo digo que si.- fue lo único que supo decir.

-Oh Hermione, no te preocupes. Sabia que no me habías escuchado, dejaste de prestarme atención hace 9 minutos pero no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos porque sentí que estabas en algo importante dentro de tu mente, lo sé porque tus pupilas se dilataron.- a Hermione se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, su amiga siempre notaba ese tipo de cosas y expresaba que lo sabía sin problemas- te decía que escribí un libro sobre criaturas, son solo 14 pero creo que podrán dar paso a nuevos conocimientos, todo esto lo conseguí gracias a ti que me autorizaste tantas veces el poder investigarlas y quería pedirte que pudieras firmar la autorización para sacarlo a venta, incluso te hice una dedicatoria, te traje una copia para ti. Esa es la razón por la que vine

La rubia tenía un pequeño libro en su mano que le ofrecía, era rosado, pálido y con letras y detalles dorados y blancos, cuando Hermione lo tomó pudo apreciar como tenía constelaciones blancas muy sutilmente esparcidas por todo el forro del libro habían sido echas con magia porque se movían un poco y el nombre de su amiga estaba grabado con letras doradas.

Cuando lo abrió pudo leer la dedicatoria

"Para mi amiga Hermione que después de mostrarle lo maravilloso de la vida no dejó de apoyarme, siendo la bruja más inteligente del mundo espero que encuentre placentero y satisfactorio mi trabajo, es hermoso ser tu amiga"

"Para Ginny que me defendió y apoyó desde siempre, tienes un corazón hermoso"

"Para mi mamá que se que estaría orgullosa de mi, cuando veo las estrellas me acuerdo de ti, quise que cada parte de este libro tuviera un recuerdo de ti, y para papá que a pesar de vivir días duros siempre me cuido e hizo feliz"

Cuando dio vuelta a la pagina había un pequeño escrito en runas antiguas que Hermione pudo interpretar rápidamente

"La capacidad de asombrarse y maravillarse es esencial para la vida, nunca nubles tu mirada, no limites tu mente, consigue lo que quieres y descubre todo tu universo"

Hermione cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita, se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, estaba orgullosa de ella y de sus logros, todos en Hogwarts la creían una chiflada, incluso ella la subestimo muchas veces hasta que un día le llevó fotos de lo que ella llamaba torposoplos, las había capturado con una cámara muggle que se usaba para revelar espectros electromagnéticos fuera del alcance de las cámaras normales.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que todos los permisos de experimentación que le había otorgado eran para ese asunto, ahora estaba sorprendida y feliz por ella, le alegraba ver como su amigos iban cumpliendo poco a poco sus metas.

-Felicidades Lonney, puedes ir cuando gustes a mi oficina.

Luna le regresó en abrazado con sus delgados brazos.

-Gracias Hermione, el lunes iré. Gracias de verdad, esto es por ti.

Después de eso, las amigas se limitaron a platicar un rato, estaban demasiado felices, Hermione se alegró de que su amiga se retirara antes de la comida alegando tener que celebrar con Rolf, le alegraba porque ella planeaba salir a comer, no tenía mas comida y no estaba muy segura de si a Luna le gustaría la comida china.

Antes de irse Hermione le entregó un paquete de auriculares nuevos, su amiga se había comprado un iPod y ella quería darle algo en agradecimiento por la dedicatoria, sabía que no era necesario pero quería darle algún detalle, esos auriculares eran nuevos y ella nunca los había usado, prefería escuchar la música en el ambiente y no directamente en su cabeza.

Luna se puso muy feliz en cuanto vio su regalo, abrazo nuevamente a su amiga y desapareció por la chimenea. Ahora Hermione tenía que terminar sus pendientes y después podría hacer su despensa completa y como Morgana manda, ya estaba cansada de sobrevivir a base de comida china.

505050505050505

-interesante.

\- ¿Qué es interesante Nott?- preguntó Draco mientas se abotonaba las mangas de una camisa negra carísima y elegante.

\- estaba fuera de la tienda en el barandal de ahí, la verdad me aburrí un poco de estar acá dentro y salí a ver pasar a la gente.

-Al punto Nott.- contestó Draco mientras evaluaba su reflejo.

\- Me pareció ver a la chica Gryffindor, la del trío de oro.

-¿Granger?¿ En esta plaza?- Ahora si había llamado su atención y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Si, me aprecio que estaba buscando a alguien, se asomó a todas las tiendas, por eso me di cuenta de su presencia. Quizá no era ella, ya vez que con ese cabello que tiene es casi imposible verle la cara.

-Bueno, como sea ¿Qué es lo interesante de todo esto?- el rubio había vuelto a verse en el espejo. Tras eso se metió al probador y salió de nuevo con su ropa ya puesta.

Le dio las prendas a la dependienta que esperaba a lado de Theo casi invisible.

-Me lo llevo todo- el chico sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la tendió, vio como la chica se llevaba todas las cosas, tres camisas incluyendo la verde que le había gustado a Jean y otras dos por si acaso, dos pantalones, unos zapatos, unas gafas nuevas y una cartera.

-Pues lo interesante fue la vista, no se ve tan mal, si es que era ella claro, se ve que ha madurado su cuerpo.

-¿te gusta? Diablos Theo, es una sangre sucia. ¿Que diría tu madre si te ve ligando con sangre sucias?- le reprendió sin un ápice de compasión.

-¿y que diría la tuya si te ve ligando con chicas muggles? No soy tonto Draco.

El rubio cerró los ojos y luego sonrió un poco.

-Ya entiendo, somos serpientes después de todo.

-Para nada, no me malinterpretes, la sangre sucia no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo me sorprendió un poco, estoy saliendo con alguien por si no sabías.

\- ¿Y ella es…?

-Personal- Theo contestó y volteó a la entrada- me aburro, te espero afuera.

Cuando el rubio salió decidieron ir a guardar todas las cosas al deportivo, odiaba cargar todo en sus manos y ahí no podía hacer que flotaran siguiéndolo.

Aún tenían que ir a entrenar además él llevaba un tiempo pensando en pedirle un favor a su amigo, necesitaba que fuera él y no el cabezota de Blaise y conociendo a Theo sabría que no le importaría en lo absoluto.

Mientras cruzaban la plaza al área del gimnasio Draco se permitió observar algunas cosas, su amigo por el contrario se mantenía indiferente y con la vista al frente, siempre había sido así de serio, las cosas no le importaban en lo absoluto, ni siquiera se imaginaba que tipo de chica podría estar saliendo con él.

-Necesito un favor Theo.

-Dime.

-Necesito que estes el lunes en el ministerio, para mi interrogatorio- su amigo alzó una ceja en señal de respuesta aunque no había volteado a verlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo necesito una buena imagen, necesito de alguien que diga que soy bueno y esas estupideces, Violett necesita una especie de testigo. Ya sabes, estupideces del ministerio.

-Ya, y ¿Por que no va Blaise?

-No seas estúpido Theo, el chiste es que me den el elfo, no que me condenen a Azkaban.

-Entiendo- Theo se había reído un poco ante el comentario de su amigo- solo por curiosidad ¿sabes a quien llevó Blaise a su entrevista?

\- No tengo ni idea, seguro a una chica que se está tirando.

-¿Por que no haces eso tú?

\- Porque no me estoy tirando a nadie.

-Casi lloro con eso amigo, estaré ahí a las 11, trabajo antes.

-Perfecto.

Los slytherin habían llegado al gimnasio, en cuanto entraron registraron su huella digital y se dedicaron a entrenar por separado, su amistad era rara pero cómoda y funcional para ellos.

405050500500500000005

Cuando llegó al departamento lo primero que vio fue al recepcionista, definitivamente le sorprendió que fuera un chico, normalmente te recibía una joven aunque se imaginó que esos prejuicios estaban de lado para la chica que hizo que los elfos pudieran solicitar su empleo.

El joven le sonrió cordialmente y le dio la bienvenida, Theo tuvo que explicar que solo estaba esperando a su amigo que tendría una platica con una de las trabajadoras de ahí, Diego, que era el nombre del asistente le indicó que podía esperarlo en la pequeña sala de espera ya que la entrevista de su amigo ya había iniciado y no podría interrumpirla.

Cuando Theo volteó al lado que le señalaba el asistente estuvo a punto de decir que prefería espéralo en la cafetería del ministerio o algo por el estilo pues una cabellera rubia estaba resaltando en el pobre amueblado de la sala, la chica se encontraba acostada de cabeza sobre los asientos y mantenía una revista levitando a la altura de sus ojos aunque estaba en un ángulo extraño, llevaba un vestido rosa palo con calcetas llenas de corazones amarillos y unos zapatos de charol azules, el castaño no sabía se la joven tenía un trabajo ahí en el ministerio pero definitivamente su vestimenta no era propia de un día de trabajo.

Cuando el joven se volteó con cara de hastío para ver al recepcionista este se encontraba leyendo una revista con una cara de súper concentración fingida, parecía que el también intentaba evitar la extraña escena que desarrollaba en su recibidor, sin más el chico se aproximó a los asientos y decidió acomodarse en un asiento individual lejos de la rubia, no estaba tan mal, cuando pasó por su lado la rubia no hizo ningún ademán de haber notado su presciencia y el pudo ver que ella llevaba una especie de auriculares parecidos a los de un estetoscopio pero con un cable conectado a algo dentro de una bolsa de su vestido.

Estaba completamente seguro que la chica no le haría ninguna molestia durante ese rato de espera hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

-Hola Theodore, no te había visto desde Hogwarts, no estoy segura pero creo que no fuiste de los malos, no directamente.- la chica hablo con una voz tan aguda y soñadora que hizo que Theo diera un respingo en su asiento.

Cuando volteó a verla ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, seguía observando su revista y por supuesto seguía de cabeza, creyó por un momento que quizá se había imaginado el saludo hasta que la chica prosiguió

-¿Te caigo mal?¿ O por que no me contestas? Umh, quizá eres sordomudo porque nunca te vi hablar, de hecho se lenguaje de señas, oh dios te estoy dando explicaciones habladas y qué tal si no me escuchas, lo siento- acto seguido la chica comenzó a mover sus manos de una forma extraña mientras habría mucho los ojos o hacia expresiones raras, Theo pensó por un momento que se estaba burlando de él o estaba siendo sarcástica con eso de ser sordomudo pero no sintió nada de eso en su forma de hablar, al contrario, lo dijo como si de verdad lo creyera.

-No soy sordo- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba entre confundido y aterrado por estar ahí, manteniendo una conversación con la chica.

La chica entonces se detuvo inmediatamente e hizo una "o" con sus labios, era una escena graciosa, Theo casi sonríe con la expresión que tenía aquella chica en la cara, además de que todo su cabello estaba desparramado en el suelo y al incorporarse de pronto que le vino toda la cortina de cabello en la cara.

-Me alegro entonces, que bonita voz, tienes una voz de caballero.

Theo se puso un poco rojo y sus músculos se habían tensado, esa chica lanzaba comentarios raros y fuera de lugar.

-Gracias, también se hablar lengua de señas- a continuación Theo movió un poco sus manos.

-Oh, son auriculares con estos escuchó música de mi iPod- Luna contestó a lo que Theo le había dicho con las manos.-¿Quieres escuchar?- Luna se paró y sin previo aviso se sentó junto al joven y le colocó uno de esos chícharos raros en el oído. Theo se removió un poco, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con la gente a demás que sentía un poco de repulsión que alguien le pusiera algo en la oreja, no era tan molesto como cuando otras chicas que había invitado a salir lo tomaban de la mano en la calle para marcar territorio pero aún así era raro.

Pudo escuchar una música extraña, era una especie de rock o quizá pop que tenía demasiados sonidos extraños, ademas podía jurar que el vocalista estaba ebrio o que se había metido algo, era una especie de canción rara demasiado psicodélica para él.

"And I'm down on my hands and knees begging you please, baby, show me your world"

el ultimo acorde de la canción sonó y fue demasiado bajo para el tono que llevaba. Theo hizo una mueca rara y se quitó el auricular, que le entregó a la rubia que se mecía a lado de él sin prestarle atención al chico, ella tenía el otro auricular y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Theo le puso el auricular a lado y ella abrió los ojos.

-¿No es genial?- preguntó la rubia mientras se quitaba el otro audífono y le prestaba atención de nuevo al slytherin.

Theo Sabía que esa muchacha estaba loca pero no se imaginó a que grado, esa música era totalmente horrible para su gusto pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía ser demasiado grosero con ella, y aunque lo fuera probablemente ella no comprendería la ofensa.

-Eh, claro.- fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar el chico

-Lo sé, Hermione dice que es horrible pero a mi me encanta, es como un tipo de country o rock demasiado bueno, no se mucho del artista porque es muggle…

-¿Granger?

-Claro, ¿ella trabaja aquí, no estabas acá para hacer algún trámite con ella?

-Algo así; claro, ya recodé el departamento.

Luna notó como el chico estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, le pareció demasiado gracioso que no supiera ni en que departamento estaba, probablemente si usara sus gafas especiales vería su cabeza llena de torposoplos.

-¿y como es que hablas lengua de señas?

Theo se tenso un poco, se dio cuenta cómo incluso Luna pudo notarlo porque se apartó un poco y prestó más atención a su manos. Hace mucho que no le decía a nadie de eso, de hecho sus amigos ni siquiera sabían ese detalle

-Mi abuela era sorda, ella me cuidaba así que me las tuve que ingeniar para comunicarme con ella.

\- Que genial- dijo luna mientras se acomodaba el cabello- Es decir, me parece genial tu gesto, yo creo que la querías mucho.

Theo se encogió de hombros, hace mucho no se detenía a pensar si alguna vez había querido a alguien.

El slytherin no sabía que decir, se sentía un poco incómodo con el silencio de por medio, aunque a Luna no le molestaba, se había percatado que de nuevo estaba en sus pensamientos y a ella no le gustaba interrumpir las meditaciones de los demás.

Segundos después la puerta de abrió y de ella salió una joven delgada y hermosa, llevaba el cabello lacio y negro completamente recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía un flequillo recto que hacía resaltar su mirada gatuna, unos ojos grandes y casi amarillos embellecían el rostro de la joven que además de ser bella llevaba una vestimenta elegante que la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

-¿Theodore Nott?- pasta por favor, tenemos que atestiguar antes de que llegue mi jefa.

Theo se paró y sacudió un poco la ropa, pasó a lado de la chica que se mantenía a lado de la puerta y pudo ver como el recepcionista lo miraba de reojo mientras escribía un recado, ese patan probablemente fuera el pretendiente de la morena y habían saltado sus alarmas y lo comprendía, era una mujer realmente bella, sin más entró al pequeño despacho donde estaba su amigo sentado elegantemente sobre la silla de madera, sin esperar invitación se sentó a lado de él y espero a que la mujer cerrara la puerta y comenzaran a dialogar.

5050505050050550050505050505

Hermione ya iba tarde, le había dicho a Luna que la vería 11:30 y ya eran 11:42. Le molestaba rotundamente tener que llegar tarde a algún lugar pero no había podido evitarlo, ese día ni siquiera iba arreglada, llevaba su pantalón de vestir muggle con una camisa color rojo bastante ceñida y por lo demás no se había preocupado, no iba ni maquillada ni peinada, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo alto siendo un intento fallido de verse presentable para la oficina.

Fue todo un alivio que en cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor pudo ver como Luna estaba echada en los asientos escuchando música con los audífonos que ella le había regalado, no se veía impaciente así que la castaña se relajó un poco.

-Hola Diego, buenos días; necesito que subas y le lleves esto a Kingsley, es solo un respaldo de mis archivos, gracias.

El joven salió del escritorio y se encaminó sin nada más que decir que los buenos días a su jefa mientras levitaba la torre de documentos que le daba.

-Hola Luna, lo siento mucho, me tomé la molestia de ir primero a conseguirte una editorial, te pasaré el contacto en un momento, entremos a la oficina.

-Hola Hermione- saludó la chica- No creo que podamos entrar, mi primo está ahí dentro y también su amigo.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó la joven sin ocultar su desconcierto- ¿Qué haría ahí dentro? Sin pensarlo la joven sacó su varita y apuntó la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, se podía observar como Violett salía riéndose, en cuanto vio a Hermione borró la sonrisa, Draco alzó una ceja y Theo solo se quedó parado meditando la situación.

-Hola Mione- Mira, ellos son mis nuevos clientes, el joven Malfoy y el Joven Nott que vino a atestiguar.

-Baja tu varita granger, no estamos destruyendo nada- habló Nott, su tono de voz era relajado aunque se podía notar que no le agradaba que le estuvieran apuntando.

-Claro, lo siento, no me esperaba estas visitas, necesito un informe Vi.

La morena solo asintió y se dirigió a sus clientes,

-Los acompaño a recepción, vamos.- dijo la morena mientras indicaba el camino hacia el elevador

-Adios Theo.- Luna movía su mano desde su asiento, ni siquiera se había preocupado por pararse.- Adiós primo.

Draco volteó a ver a su amigo extrañado mientras pasaba de largo a lado de su ex enemiga del colegio sin siquiera mirarla.

-Hasta luego- Hermione se despidió más por cortesía que por otra cosa además que estaban en su oficina y ella no olvidaría sus modales. Ambos chicos solo asintieron en respuesta.

-Vamos Luna, te entregaré la autorización- Hermione hizo pasar a su amiga, esperaba que Violett regresara pronto, necesitaba una explicación urgente.

50505050505050505

Hola! Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que siguen mi fic, que le dieron guardar o favorito y/o me dejan un review, de verdad me emociona muchísimo y siento bonito en mi corazón, nunca creí que siquiera diez personas llegaran a leerlo.

También gracias a todas las chicas que me responden mis comentarios en Facebook y en el grupo de MM, me emociona mucho que estén al pendiente y me reclamen cuando ya me atrasé jaja, debo decir que en la vida real soy súper súper platicadora, al inicio no hablo nada pero si agarro confianza nada ni nadie me calla y por eso me encanta interactuar por medio del grupo y mi fb personal con ustedes, eso me motiva muchísimo a seguir con esta historia y me divierte.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, espero la historia les agrade. Este cap es un poco transitorio, es para empezar con mi Thuna y en el siguiente Draco y Herms se conocerán omg spoiler alert (bueno, más bien Damián y Jean se conocerán jeje)

Siempre espero comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Nos leemos el siguiente cap *


	7. Cita

Hola amigas, les dejo mi Fb de Autora : Peony Fics, Ahí a veces publico una que otra disculpa por el atraso para que sepan el porqué más que nada y pues agradecimientos además de que siempre ando participando en algunos foros Dramione con ese Facebook, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias a mi inbox o en review.

...

...

Draco casi no durmió esa noche, se sentía realmente ¿emocionado? En su estómago podía sentir una pequeña presión que se manifestaba justo encima de su ombligo y por ratos tenía ataques de ansiedad no tan exagerados, basta con decir que ese día no podía haber estado ni un minuto quieto, caminaba por toda la casa, movió y acomodó sus cosas mil veces y en cuanto se sentaba movía su pie como si no tuviera control sobre su articulación y este decidiera bailar por su propia voluntad cuando normalmente él era un adulto serio y tranquilo, sabía controlar bien sus emociones y como su cuerpo las expresaba o no.

En cuanto salió de bañarse se sintió más seguro, pudo ver su silueta bien marcada en su espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba satisfecho con su apariencia de ese día excepto por las ojeras que tenía, no tan marcadas pero vamos, los Malfoy debían verse frescos y con clase todo el tiempo, más en esas situaciones.

-¡Winnie!- Malfoy le habló a su elfina mientras seguía observando su reflejo en el espejo y analizaba cualquier cosa que pudiera estar fuera de lugar. Con un plop supo que Winnie se había aparecido y se mantenía en una esquina a espera de indicaciones.

-El amo Malfoy ha hablado a Winnie.

-Eh… si- en definitiva Malfoy estaba desacostumbrado a dar tantas órdenes, su vida laboral se basaba más en el trabajo en equipo y no tanto en un Malfoy gritando órdenes a sus empleados, el había tenido que cambiar, el mundo muggle no tenia dinastías, si quería crecer debía adaptarse y sobrevivir- haz mi desayuno, algo ligero y por favor necesito una poción para los nervios.

-Lo que el amo Winnie ordene- Winnie hizo una reverencia tan grande que su nariz casi toca el suelo y sus orejas se le vinieron un poco abajo.

-Por cierto, Winnie, ya tengo tu uniforme.- Malfoy sacó su varita e hizo que una caja saliera de una de sus puertas de la habitación, la caja levitó hasta donde estaba la elfina que en ese momento se encontraba viendo la caja como si fuera algo maravilloso, en el momento en el que la elfina tomó la caja Draco tuvo que desviar la atención de la escena, una cosa es que el fuera más amable y otra muy diferente que le gustara presenciar esas escenitas, rodó los ojos y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa de que Jean había elegido para él, la tela era suave y se sentía deliciosa en contacto con su piel.

-Oh amo, gracias, amo.- Winnie había sacado una especie de filipina que rápidamente se colocó sobre su blusoncito blanco, esta era de un color gris suave con el emblema de los Malfoy en color verde y plata, era sencilla y elegante para tratarse de un uniforme de elfo; Winnie casi lloraba de emoción.- oh amo, a Winnie nunca le habían dado un uniforme tan lindo amo, mire amo, incluso tiene mi nombre amo- decía el elfo mientras podía ver en como la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba su nombre bordado en color negro.

-No es nada- contestó seriamente, no se habría imaginado la reacción de su elfina y ahora se sentía demasiado incómodo, sabía que había sido mucho lo de la filipina pero en cuanto Violett le cedió el permiso supo que no quería que le quitaran esa ayuda extra, tendría que tratar esa elfina demasiado bien y no arruinar su oportunidad, además que cualquier cosa propiedad de un Malfoy o a su cargo no podría lucir menos elegante. – Retírate Winnie, te di una orden.

Winnie se recompuso rápidamente al escuchar la seriedad de su amo, hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un plop.

Malfoy se colocó un poco de su carísima colonia que le enviaba su madre cada mes, era una de las pocas cosas que aún le mandaba desde que iba a Hogwarts.

Como último detalle el chico colocó un poco de aceite de argan y lo pasó por su rubio cabello, este tan sedoso como siempre se amoldó rápidamente a las manos del chico que peinó un poco hacia su lado favorito no sin darle un poco de volumen para no parecer un nerd de Ravenclaw.

Cuando terminó de peinarse volvió a verse en el espejo, era demasiado vanidoso, sí, pero no podía dejar de buscar cualquier cosa que necesitara de arreglar, supo que no tenía nada que perder, si a Jeane no le gustaba lo que veía estaba ciega o era unas cabezotas, él era por mucho el hombre más guapo que hubiera en Inglaterra. Lo único que no le terminaba de gustar era la marca tenebrosa que podía verse claramente en su antebrazo, sabía que en el mundo muggle era muy común ver gente tatuada pero no estaba seguro de que su marca fuera agradable o qué tal si Jeane le preguntaba su significado, definitivamente no sabría que decir.

Tenía la opción de cambiarse de camisa o intentar aclararla un poco con un hechizo pero aún así se podría ver una pequeña mancha pues al ser magia negra no se ocultaría fácilmente, se vio el antebrazo unos segundos, su entrecejo estaba demasiado junto en señal de que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, al final decidió dejarse la camisa y la marca, en dado caso de que Jeane preguntara bien podría decir que era de una banda de rock o algo por el estilo, la chica no parecía tener mucha cultura musical de ese género.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras al comedor no podía dejar de sacudirse motas de polvo inexistentes, movía un poco su cabello y lo peinaba de vuelta o le echaba miradas de reojo a su marca.

Al llegar pudo ver a Winnie en una esquina parada, tenía en sus manos una pequeña botellita con un líquido purpura.

-Amo Malfoy, su desayuno está listo y aquí tengo su poción, amo le preparé un grap de verduras y un poco de frutas con yogurt amo, su favorito.

Winnie dejó la botella sobre la repisa y volvió a hacer una reverencia enorme, Malfoy no podía quitar su mirada condescendiente, estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser amable con alguien y podía ver como su elfina a pesar de servirle fielmente le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Hazme un té…por favor- Winnie corrió rápidamente a la cocina y comenzó a servir agua en una taza que al momento de caer en el recipiente empezaba a humear.

Winnie le llevó su té y Draco pudo apreciar como le temblaban un poquito las manos, quizá la elfina se sentía feliz de poder servir a una familia pero al mismo tiempo el apellido Malfoy le imponía miedo.

-Oye Winnie…

-¿si amo Malfoy?

-¿Como me veo?- cuando dijo esto se levantó de su asiento y extendió sus brazos mientras daba un giro, Winnie se encogió un poco y observó a ambos lados por si algo pasaba, definitivamente creía que era una broma y estaba en espera de que su amo la regañara y le dijera que volviera a sus actividades.

-Vamos Winnie, no tengo nadie más que me de su aprobación y tengo una cita en un rato.

Winnie movió sus orejas con extrañeza y volvió a mirar hacia los lados, cuando se dio cuenta que su amo la seguía observando fijamente se encogió un poco más,

-Ok ok, Winnie te ordeno que me digas con sinceridad como me veo, es una orden.

-Oh amo Malfoy, se ve completamente muggle y elegante, amo.

Malfoy sonrió y casi se ríe cuando después de eso Winnie hizo una reverencia exageradísima y comenzaba a temblar un poco, como un buen Malfoy decidió agravar más la situación.

-Winnie te ordeno que me digas si me veo mejor con lentes o sin ellos.

Draco había sacado unos lentes del bolsillo de su camisa y se los colocaba, eran un sencillo modelo CK con el armazón delgado y plateado de forma ovalada y con el cristal transparente, no tenían graduación pero a Malfoy le había gustado como se veía con ellos sin en cambio era la primera vez que los usaba y se sentía como San Potter con ellos.

-Se ve mejor con lentes amo, se ve mas intelectual y elegante, amo.

-Umh, ¿me estás diciendo que sin lentes me veo soso?

-No amo, Winnie no…- Winnie corrió a la repisa más cercana y tomó un garrón de platico, draco se dio cuenta a tiempo de la intención es de la elfina y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Winnie, no; te ordeno, no, más bien te prohíbo rotundamente cualquier forma de daño físico hacia ti, es una orden inquebrantable, solo estaba bromeando.

Winnie se detuvo a 4 cm de darse un jarronazo en la cara y con sumo cuidado volvió a depositar el objeto en la repisa, cuando lo dejó volvió a hacer una reverencia y al regresar a su posición normal sonrió un poco, podía comprender la cruel broma de su dueño.

-Es todo Winnie, ve a hacer algo, limpia la casa o cualquier cosa útil que se te ocurra.

-como ordene amo- tras otra reverencia, Winnie chasqueó los dedos y se desapareció con un plop, Draco no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír, extrañaba ser cruel con las personas aunque después de todo había tenido que disculparse con su elfina pero había sido gracioso, le recordaba lo bien que se sentía molestar a Granger o alguno que otro Hufflepuff por ahí.

Cuando hubo terminado su desayuno el rubio checó la hora en el reloj de muñeca que tenía, aún había bastante tiempo para llegar al lugar acordado con la chica, este momento era crucial pues definiría que tan bien servían esas herramientas muggles de ligue además que nunca se habría imaginado concretando una cita con una chica desconocida por medio de esa red, era como una cita a ciegas que en todo caso podría ser peligrosa de no ser que él era mago y su punto de reunión sería un lugar bastante común, lleno de gente que transitaba libremente y le aportaba seguridad a la escena, eso claro, había sido petición de la chica y él no la culpaba, a él tampoco le hubiera dado buena espina si en esa primera cita quedaban en un lugar más íntimo.

Mientras bebía su té el rubio se dio cuenta que había un periódico en la barra, supo que Winnie le había echo el favor de recogerle uno pues hace mucho que él no recibía la edición del profeta por publicar solo cosas basura y cotilleros absurdos.

Pudo leer algunas notas sobre aurores que perseguían grupos que seguían obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre, que aunque ya no fueran tan comunes aún había algunos locos que creían que podían volver a meter ideas absurdas a la población mágica, leyó como Ronald Weasley había sido ascendido por capturar a un sujeto que le daba amortentia a jovencitas brujas para poder abusar sexualmente de ellas; cuando Draco leyó la noticia se asqueó completamente, no es como que él no se hubiera aprovechado en algún tiempo de la inocencia de las chicas y como a todas les encantaba y codiciaban meterse con él para poder pasar una chica tras otra por su habitación pero de eso que después de todo fue con consentimiento a abusar de chicas, ya era otro nivel; no le alegraba para nada tener que ver triunfar a la comadreja pero le producía sentimientos encontrados que hubiera aún gente así de repugnante en el mundo mágico, eran como los hombres lobo que mordían niños para robarles su inocencia y destruirle la vida y el vio por muchos años como Greyback descuartizaba niños y transformaba otros más para complacer sus instintos animales, odiaba tener esos recuerdos y odiaba más haber tenido que leer esa notica.

Cuando cerró el periódico pudo ver una cara familiar, delgada y sonriente con un moño perfectamente peinado y un maquillaje sutil.

Desdobló el periódico, Hermione Granger aparecía sonriente junto a Violett saludando a la cámara, aunque se podía ver claramente como su compañera lanzaba un beso a esta

-Claro, Violett no es tan mustia-pensó

El título del artículo rezaba "Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y su brillante compañera egresada de Hogwarts buscan un sistema vacacional para elfos domésticos"

-Oh Merlin, más basura- Draco cerró el artículo sin siquiera seguir leyéndolo, inconscientemente sabía que el solo había abierto el periódico para poder observar ese rostro qué tal y como había dicho Theo, no estaba tan mal como en su época escolar, desde el encuentro en su oficina no pudo percatarse en cómo aquella chica sosa de orígenes muggle se había convertido en una señorita elegante y atractiva, aunque no, obviamente él no se estaba fijando en ella, solo estaba impresionado por el comentario tan certero que había hecho Theo.

El tiempo pasaba y Draco quería que cada vez corriera más rápido, estaba ¿ansioso? Había pasado los últimos días cortejando a una completa desconocida con la que se sentía en cierto grado identificado, hace mucho que no tenía una amiga, de hecho desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, incluso podía decir que extrañaba esas tardes de sábado en compañía de sus amigos, simplemente no apreció esos momentos simples como estar bajo el árbol comiendo dulces que le quitaban a los de primero, extrañaba poder hablar con Pansy y amanecer entre los brazos de Daphne, él era un humano, claro, había cometido sus errores y era por eso que ya no tenía a quien confiar sus días.

No se había dado cuenta que ahora estaba de pie y caminando por su cocina, era un viejo hábito que tenía en momentos intensos, como cuando estaba apunto de estallar en ira o cuando sabía que su padre lo reprimiría y se encontraba ansioso por el momento.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para su cita pero sin poder permitirse más momentos encerrados en sus pensamientos el rubio tomó sus llaves y salió por la puerta, ya haría un poco más de tiempo en la plaza y si no, de todas formas era de caballeros llegar antes que su cita, sin importar si era una cita más que nada para concretar algo sexual, era un Malfoy y se comportaría como tal.

….

El rubio llegó con tiempo suficiente para aparcar y dirigirse al café que Jeane le había indicado, pudo observar los grandes escaparates virtuales que había en el Piccadilly Circus, anuncios sobre refrescos y marcas de perfumes adornaban la fachada clásica del lugar, Draco no era fan de la arquitectura pudo apreciar el contraste tecnológico e innovador que había en la zona, al ingresar al estacionamiento se percató de cómo varios peatones volteaban a ver su lujoso auto, claro, él sonrío ante tantas miradas, no podía con la vanidad que le otorgaba ser uno de los jóvenes más adinerados de Londres y le enorgullecía haber construido su futuro prácticamente de cero.

No era solo el auto, todo en el gritaba "soberbia, belleza y perfección" mientras caminaba por los pasillos varías chicas volteaban a verlo, desviaban la mirada o le sonreían ya sea de for a tímida o descarada, incluso algunas chicas de la mano de sus novios no podían evitar dirigirle algunas miradas cuando pasaban a lado de él.

Mientras caminaba se detuvo a contemplar algunos escaparates, prendas de ropa que el no entendía en absoluto con cortes extraños y agregados extravagantes, no pudo evitar inclinar un poco su cabeza intentando comprender el gran póster que decoraba una tienda llamada Burberry, se mostraba a una chica con una especie de vestido verde bandera tan holgado que parecía una sabana, el vestido le llegaba hasta los talones y tenía en las mangas una especie de tiras de hilos color amarillo, la pose era lo más raro aún, con los brazos cruzados en inclinada de una manera tan anormal solo apoyada por su mano que reposaba sobre una silla y su cabeza inclinada al mismo lado, parecía una especia de muñeco mal acomodado y no podían faltar unas botas de tacón color rojo, Draco no entendía para nada la moda muggle, en especial la femenina y menos aún comprendía cómo los sangresucia a veces decían que se vestía raro en el mundo mágico.

Draco tomó un cigarrillo del puesto que se encontraba en la esquina, nunca había fumado pero ese día estaba ansioso, el tiempo se pasaba lentísimo y él no sabía que hacer, había dado una vuelta completa al centro comercial, se había probado algunas fragancias e incluso había comprado unos audífonos que según Theodore eran un invento muy útil para ignorar a la sociedad y que había descubierto hace poco, no había sido difícil elegir el cigarro, había cajas de colores llenas de letras y palabras raras, algunas tenían frutas estampadas y otras ciertos anuncios de advertencia, eligió el cigarrillo más simple pues quería probar el "sabor" original, se aseguró que la marca fuera de buena calidad pues a pesar de ser un tabaco simple le salió más caro que los demás, el anciano que despachaba lo examinó con una mueca y le cobró mientras murmuraba algo sobre los ricachones que estaban tan ansiosos y que en sus tiempos no era así.

Draco se sentó en una pequeña banca de la plaza, desde ese punto podía ver el café en el que dentro de 10 minutos vería a Jean, tenía 5 minutos para fumar su cigarrillo y llegar con los 5 minutos de regla anticipados al lugar, el día era agradable, los rayos de sol le acariciaban el rostro y no era nada molesto, el rubio se dio cuenta que no tenía como encender su cigarrillo y observó el panorama; los autos pasaban a unos metros de donde se ubicaba él, todos ignoraban el hecho de que ahí había un mago, justo en ese momento la plaza estaba un poco vacía y nadie prestaba tanto interés en un joven sentado haciendo nada extravagante, sacó un poco la punta de la varita de su manga del suéter que llevaba puesto y pegó un poco la barbilla a su pecho para disimular más el gesto de encender un cigarrillo con un encendedor normal. Le dio una calada profunda y… ¿ahora que? El humo en su boca quemaba un poco y no sabía si pasárselo o que hacer exactamente, siempre que veía a Blaise hacerlo parecía muy fácil pero ahora estaba considerando seriamente en escupirlo, era amargo y le quemaba sus mejillas. Pero así empezó con el alcohol, al principio le había parecido una tontería que la gente consumiera algo que te quemaba la garganta y ahora era un gran aficionado del coñac y el whisky de fuego.

"esto es una estupidez" pensó, al pasarse el humo sintió como a garganta se cerraba y casi al instante comenzó a toser de una manera descontrolada, el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar en parte por el esfuerzo y en parte por la vergüenza, la poca gente que transcurría por ahí volteaba a verlo y algunas señoras con sus bolsas de compras lo miraban de manera desaprobadora, los niños se reían un poco mientras eran arrastrados de la mano por sus madres, y algunos simplemente le dirigían una mirada de desdén por haber interrumpido la paz de la plaza .

Draco se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y aventó el cigarrillo, camino lo más rápido posible mientras se sacaba el suéter caminando, tenía un calor horrible, le ardían las mejillas y necesitaba refrescarse la cara urgentemente.

Casi ni se fijó en el baño al que había entrado, abrió el grifo y con sus manos juntas se echó una buena cantidad de agua, apoyó las manos en el lavamanos y miró su reflejo al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el lagrimeo inconsciente y su cara estaba enrojecida más que nada de las mejillas. Tosió un poco más y tomó algo de papel para limpiarse la cara, volvió a apoyarse sobre el fregadero y analizó que su rostro pareciera normal de nuevo.

-Eres un estupido, Draco- se dijo a si mismo con la vista en el reflejo del espejo.

-Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo- La voz femenina que escuchó lo hizo saltar de su lugar y voltearse bruscamente. Pansy Párkinson estaba apoyada en la puerta de uno de los sanitarios y lo observaba con una media sonrisa mientras metía su mano al bolso de piel negro que llevaba, lucia carísimo y Draco no dudaba que le hubiera costado mil galeones. Como acto reflejo Draco tomó su varita, era muy diferente estar desarmado ante muggles a estar frente a un mago que no te quitaba la vista mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Draco sin embargo la miraba con recelo, parecía que su ex amiga se estaba tomando su tiempo para sacar lo que sea que tenía en la mano del bolso.

Pansy sacó un labial del bolso, lo destapó y camino al otro extremo del baño donde había un espejo parecido al que tenía Draco en frente. Colocó una generosa cantidad sin apartar la vista de su propio reflejo y Draco solo se quedó con la mano en la punta de su varita. Tenía años que no la veía, estaba más madura, más elegante y lucia un corte tipo Bob que hacía que su rostro afilado resaltara los rasgos finos que poseía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- finalmente preguntó el rubio.

-Me estoy maquillando ¿no es obvio?- La morena volteó y volvió a sonreír mientras guardaba su labial dentro del bolso.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estaba saliendo del sanitario cuando entraste corriendo, no me lo podía creer, el príncipe de Slytherin irrumpiendo en el baño de chicas.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a mirar el baño como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Es el baño de chicas?

\--Duh, si. Yo si me fijo cuando entro a un baño, además, no creo que los baños de chicos tengan estas genialidades- dijo señalando una máquina dispensadora de toallas femeninas.

-Lo siento, no me fijé bien, tenía la vista un poco borrosa, espera ¿me observaste todo este tiempo?

-Já, no te acoso Draco, simplemente no lo creía, además, qué tal si de pronto necesitabas ayuda, parecías un poco sofocado. No dejaría morir al heredero Malfoy- dijo mientras se reía.

-Ya tuve suficiente Pansy, me largo.- Draco abrió la puerta del baño y salió, tras de él caminaba Pansy mientras se reía y acomodaba el cabello, quien aceleró un poco más el paso y lo tomó por detrás del hombro.

-No, ya enserio Draco ¿Qué haces acá?- Draco tomó su mano y la alejo bruscamente de su hombro.

-No te incumbe Párkinson. Estoy ocupado, vete.

-Planeaba invitarte un trago y hablar, ya sabes de los viejos tiempos- Pansy hizo cara de borreguito inocente mientras le acariciaba un poco el mentón.- Vamos Draco, hay un restaurante por acá cerca.

-Mira, sinceramente, si estoy ocupado, tengo algo del trabajo ahora mismo y… Merlin, 5 minutos tarde, esfúmate Párkinson, déjame ir.

-Bueno, solo si me escribes- Pansy sacó un pequeño papel y se lo tendió. Nos vemos, Draco.

-Nos vemos- Draco comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible lejos de aquella morena que le había causado tantos problemas antes- escuchó como lo llamaba de lejos y volteó impaciente.

-Salúdame a Blaise- Le gritó la mujer y tras esto se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria al joven rubio. Malfoy se aseguró que la chica se perdiera en alguna tienda y caminó en dirección al café, no era nada educado llegar tarde y ya iba 10 minutos atrasado, no culparía a Jean si para este punto ya se había ido.

De pronto el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones, esta vez no se estaba ahogando pero mientras se acercaba al café podía verla, era como si se encontrara en medio de una disco y el apuntador de luz la señalara solo a ella, los demás habían desaparecido, ella estaba de espaldas, podía reconocer su cabello largo, lacio y suelto, llevaba el outfit que le había mostrado Jean esa mañana enviándole una foto. Era un pantalón a la cadera elegante y de un tono entre naranja y café acompañado de una blusa blanca con los hombros descubiertos pero que se amoldaba perfectamente a su torso delgado, su mano estaba apoyada en su mejilla y por lo que parecía estaba viendo una de las pantallas del café, estaba ahí. Draco solo tenía que terminar de subir las escaleras porque estaba en un desnivel, algunas flores decoraban el lugar, la chica parecía una Ninfa en medio de un jardín de flores y el estaba apunto de tocar su hombro. ¿Qué diría? No tenía nada planeado que decir ¿Qué se supone que le dices a alguien con la que has estado ligando pero no conocías? ¿Era verdad todo eso? No había planeado nada, era estupido, él se comportaba como un adolescente y no como un hombre. Era sexo, solo sexo porque, era eso ¿no?

Malfoy sacudió un poco su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos inútiles y acortó los últimos metros con pasos largos, tomó del hombro a Jean mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella.

-Lamento llegar tarde, me surgió un contra…

"No puede ser" fue lo único que pensó mientras su sonrisa se borraba de sus facciones

5050505050500550005500505050050505

Tal vez si era muy temprano pero, ¿Quién dice que las chicas no podían llegar temprano a las citas?

Hermione había pasado la mayor parte de su mañana caminando por toda la casa revisando mil veces si Crookshanks tenía comida o si faltaba algo de despensa en el refrigerador, prendía y apagaba la televisión unas 5 veces por hora; al final de todo decidió salir de su casa antes, de cualquier forma si llegaba temprano bien podía entrar a cualquier tienda que se le ocurriera.

Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente a esa hora había un tráfico horrible, Hermione había hechizado su automóvil para que se mantuviera fresco durante esas horas donde especialmente el rayo del sol hacía que quisieras salir corriendo y llegar a pie a tu destino, el viaje no estuvo tan mal después de todo, en la radio podía escuchar algunos éxitos de bandas muggles como The Beatles, Oasis o Aerosmith, no eran bandas que particularmente le agradaran pero incluso ella cantaba algunas de sus canciones en Karaokes con sus amigos o las escuchaba de vez en cuando.

Dio una última vuelta sobre la avenida principal e ingresó al estacionamiento de la plaza, aparcó justo a lado de un deportivo negro, la plaza estaba semi vacía y tenía espacio suficiente para aparcar en cualquier otro lugar pero hace mucho tiempo que no veía un coche tan elegante, Hermione estaba segura que ella jamás podría comprar un auto de esos pero vamos, su Ford no estaba para nada mal. En cuanto salió de su auto se asomó un poco al auto, parecía demasiado lujoso por adentro con los asientos de piel color beige y una palanca de velocidades diferente a las palancas comunes.

-Bonito auto ¿no?

Hermione se incorporó con las mejillas sonrosadas, creyó por un momento que el dueño la había descubierto mirando su auto pero era un señor con uniforme del estacionamiento.

-Bastante, aún no se como no se sienten sofocadas las personas en ese tipo de autos.-el señor río un poco.

-La verdad, yo podría aguantar el sentimiento con tal de tener uno de esos. Sabe, lo estacionó un joven, demasiado pretencioso, olvidó que tenía que sacar su boleto del estacionamiento . Por cierto aquí está el suyo.- el señor le extendió un boleto a la castaña donde decía la hora en que había ingresado y traía un código de barras.- En realidad esos boletos los tomas de la máquina al ingresar a la plaza, ya sabe como cualquier estacionamiento pero la máquina está descompuesta y me toca darles sus boletos.

-Gracias- Hermione le sonrió y guardó el boleto en su bolso, mientras caminaba a la entrada echándole un último vistazo al coche de lujo que estaba a lado de su propio auto.

El café donde habían acordado verse estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ahí, aún faltaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, no había nadie más en el café que una pareja de ancianos, Hermione decidió sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza, prefería mantenerse visible por si después de todo el chico no la reconocía.

-Bienvenida a total coffee ¿Gusta mirar la carta o está lista para ordenar?

Una chica de aproximadamente 17 años estaba frente a ella con una libreta y un lapicero, tenía unas trenzas que le llegaban más o menos a su cintura y varios mechones de color rosa chicle, Hermione sonrió, esa chica le recordaba bastante a Tonks.

-Quiero un Chai, por favor, pero prepáralo hasta que me veas con compañía, espero a alguien.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la barra mientras anotaba la orden de la castaña en la libreta.

5 minutos. Quedaban solo 5 minutos, Hermione creyó que quizá él habría llegado mucho antes, por caballerosidad y esas cosas que varios jóvenes tenían enseñado desde hace años.

Decidió que sería mejor tranquilizarse y ver la pantalla tranquilamente, justo en ese momento transmitían una especie de película romántica, dos sujetos caminaban por la estación de un metro vestidos de perritos y después bailaban juntos en la misma estación o se abrazaban antes de despedirse, le daban dinero a una banda que se encontraba tocando en medio de la estación o incluso perdían el metro por despedirse más tiempo del debido. Hermione sonreía ante las escenas pues después de todo ella quería encontrar a alguien que la entendiera y quisiese después de todo.

Estaba tan absorta en la película que se exaltó un poco cuando sintió una mano en su hombro seguida de una voz, masculina, su voz.

-Lamento llegar tarde- Un joven alto y rubio se sentaba justo en ese momento frente a ella mientras abría el último botón de su camisa. Pero no era cualquier joven rubio-Me surgió un contra…

-No te preocupes Dam…

Las palabras del chico murieron en su boca mientras todo el color de su rostro desaparecía y sus ojos grises se tornaban un poco más oscuros, la sonrisa había desaparecido y formaba una O con la boca mientras parpadeaba como si no la hubiera visto bien hasta ese momento. Hermione también se había quedado a media frase, mientras dirigía sus ojos de la pantalla al chico su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió un líquido frío recorrer su espalda, debía ser una maldita broma.

-¿Malfoy?-¿ qué hacía ahí?, estaba interrumpiendo su momento a menos que- Oh no- Malfoy llevaba la camisa, LA CAMISA de Damián.- ¿Eres …?

-Como fui tan estupido- dijo de pronto el rubio.

-¿Disculpa?- Hermione había comenzado a tener esa risa nerviosa que le surgía en momentos difíciles de digerir.

-Tú segundo nombre, ¿no? Hermione Jean Granger- escupió el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por el mentón- Me mentiste ¿Qué querías eh?

-¿Disculpa?- Hermione seguía riéndose ante lo absurdo de la situación- Al menos yo puse mi nombre real Malfoy o quizá debo decir Damián, sabes, donde va tú nombre normalmente la gente coloca SU nombre real.- le reprendió la castaña.

En ese momento la mesera de las trenzas colocó una taza de Chai humeante frente a la chica y algunos pastelitos por si los comensales deseaban tomar alguno.

-¿Algo que desee ordenar, joven?- La chica había sacado de nuevo su libretita y lapicero, sin embargo el rubio le hizo una seña de que se retirara y ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

El rubio se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle un poco, era algo ridículo lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione por su parte sentía que todo eso era una especie de broma ¿y que si él lo hubiera planeado desde el inicio para sacarle algo de información? Imposible, ella no tenía nada que ocultarle a la sociedad mágica y por lo que sabía Draco era… un empresario, dueño de un maldito hotel, todo tenía sentido ahora, sí se la había pasado los últimos días coqueteando con Malfoy, aunque no hubiera pensado que el rubio hubiera tenido que requerir a esos medios muggles para co seguir una cita, de pronto todo era tan absurdo que comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy gracioso.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Granger?- preguntó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos

\- Pues todo- Hermione seguía riéndose- No te das cuenta- la castaña hizo un ademán con el dedo señalándolo a él y luego a ella- estuvimos hablando por días sin saber que éramos el otro y sorprendentemente nos llevamos bien a tal punto que aquí estamos.

Draco levantó una ceja, Hermione seguía riéndose.- ademas te pusiste Damián, seguro sabes que no hay muchos Draco's en el mundo, vaya de verdad esto es curioso, quien te dijo que hicieras esto ¿Ron?

-La comadreja no me obligaría a hacer esto ni con todo el oro del mundo, créelo Granger.

Hermione se llevó la taza a la boca y sorbió un poco. Mientras no lo dejaba de examinar.

-No vas a pedir nada ¿o que? No sé tú pero yo planeaba hablar un poco con Damián el día de hoy.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no me das confianza Granger, no creas que no se el desprecio que me tienes.

-¿Y tú, Draco? pensé que te ofendería tomar el té con una sangre sucia como yo, pero ahora que lo pienso, veo que cambiaste si te prestas a usar apps móviles de ligue.

Draco rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña a la chica que los atendía para que se acercara.

-Un Chai de favor; Granger, la verdad no me importa si te la vas a pasar acá ofendiéndome, igual me iba a tomar un té si mi cita resultaba exitosa o no, es mi día de descanso y ni una sangre sucia como tú lo va a arruinar- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y haciendo comillas con sus dedos enfatizando la palabra sangre sucia- De todas formas no fue idea mía, Miquel me sugirió hacer esto, acepte por tonto, pero no, la comadreja no está tras esto ni nadie más.

La castaña arrugó su entrecejo lo único que no cuadraba de ahí era "Miquel"

-¿Quién rayos es Miquel?

-Oh, alguien ya no habla tan propiamente, Miquel es mi compañero de trabajo, el recomendó que usara una de estas aplicaciones móviles para conocer gente, ya sabes. ¿y tú? ¿Cansada de ver a la comadreja con la rubia esa? Admítelo, hacen una pareja adorable.- se burló.

La castaña se paró de su lugar y le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio, hizo ademán de querer hablar pero solo tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, eso hizo que al instantes Malfoy tomara su suéter y la siguiera no sin antes dejar un billete que probablemente hubiera pagado hasta 5 tazas de té.

-Eh, Granger. ¿Qué dije? Tú empezaste.- Hermione caminaba demasiado rápido a pesar de llevar tacones, el rubio tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzarla y metros antes ella se paró en seco y se volteó.

-Deja de seguirme, maldito hurón botador.

-¿Qué te sucede? Tú empezaste con las ofensas.

-Era broma, tú diste un maldito golpe bajo Malfoy, já, como si no te conociera, ¿solo querías hacerme sentir mal ¿no? El maldito chico guapo y malo se encuentra por "accidente" con la heroína de guerra reprimida. Puedo verlo todo Malfoy. Para que lo sepas yo solo quería hablar con alguien.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, la morena tomó sus llaves y abrió el auto que estaba estacionado junto al suyo y sin más se metió y arrancó, solo se detuvo para pagarle al joven que estaba en la salida del estacionamiento por el tiempo de uso de este mismo.

El señor que le cobró a la morena comenzó a acercarse, Draco estaba apunto de meterse a su auto cuando vio que el señor se sacaba un boleto de la camisa y se lo extendía.

-Olvidó su boleto señor.

Draco tomó el boleto y le extendió un billete sin siquiera fijarse en la cantidad de dinero que le daba.

-Quédate con el cambio.- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su deportivo.

-Sabe, si ofendió a la señorita quizá debería disculparse.- Lo último que le faltaba a Draco era un muggle que le dijera que hacer, arrancó el auto y comenzó a avanzar, necesitaba un trago y tal vez una carta que escribir.

50505050505050505050505050505050505050505

Hola, hola.

Años que no publicaba nada y lo siento muchísimo, marzo y abril han sido unos meses totalmente horribles

No voy a intentar justificarme pero digamos que muchos asuntos familiares delicados ocurrieron más la universidad y todo eso, mis amigas casi casi me aplicaban un "no puedes sentarte con nosotras" de tan grosera e insoportable que estaba pero ya pasé todas mis materias y la felicidad volvió a mi, es decir oficialmente estoy de vacaciones y solo espero no quedarme seca para poder continuar con esta historia. Leí sus reviews y veo inconformidad, la verdad siento que Hermione es un personaje complicado de desarrollar pero eso intento, releeré toda la historia de nuevo para retomarla y hacerla lo mejor posible para ustedes. Y ya se que el cap anterior tiene muchos errores, no me acuerdo muy bien porque lo subí solo recuerdo que estaba harta y dentro de mi sabía que o dejaba la historia pausada o me daba un descanso y retomaba con la mente más abierta, así que si, lo subí sin revisar ni nada. Lo siento.

Por otra parte ¿como han estado ustedes? Les quería preguntar ¿con que personaje se identifican? Yo con Theo. Mis test siempre me salen que soy slytherin aunque a veces digo , no soy cruel, no soy tan vengativa, pero encontré a Theo y me sentí una versión femenina de él. Callada y meticulosa pero siempre con la determinación de conseguir lo que quiero, sin importar que hacer para lograrlo.

Y una última cosa ¿que leen ustedes? Yo les quiero recomendar enormemente 3 fics, dos traducciones que son The Babysister y Almost Perfect, almost yours. Ambos fics están súper chidos aunque el primero es más tierno porque Draco cuida a Rose y el segundo es simplemente una obra maestra. (Hermione es secuestrada de bebé por una sangre pura y crece creyendo que es sangre pura, se enamora de Draco y viven siendo felices hasta que descubre la verdad)

El otro fic es el libre albedrío de los condenados. Si no lo han leído no se que hacen con su vida.

Es todo, un abrazo enorme y siempre son bienvenidas las recomendaciones y correcciones, gracias por la paciencia infinita.

PD : LES RECOMIENDO AGREGARME A MI FACEBOOK PORQUE LES IRÉ PRESENTANDO A LOS PERSONAGES SEGÚN MI IMAGINACIÓN. Prepare unas portadas bonitas y sería muy feliz si las ven.


	8. Cartas

Holaaaaaaa!!! No me maten por favor y espero aún haya lectoras vivas de este fic jaja!

Les dejo mi facebook donde a veces hago publicaciones y me pueden mandar inbox con recomendaciones, dudas, sugerencias al igual que espero sus sagrados reviews.

Le quiero dedicar este fic a Sofi de mi grupo que inicialmente era de "eso que no sabes" que me ayudó un buen con mi tarea, de verdad love u beibi y a todas las demás niñas del grupo que igual me ayudan siempre.

505050505

Ok, ok, Draco, concentrate, esa es la 6ta hoja que utilizas, escribe concretamente lo que quieres decir y listo.

Draco Malfoy llevaba alrededor de media hora intentando escribir una carta de la cual no estaba tan seguro de enviar, pero de todas formas había pensado que primero escribiría y ya después decidía si enviarla o no, ademas ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería escribir?

¿Cómo empezar una carta que no quieres mandar realmente pero sabes que debes hacerlo? El rubio volvió a mojar su pluma y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

"Hola Pansy, espero que te encuentres bien, me preguntaba si podíamos reunirnos un día de estos, para platicar, por los viejos tiempos"

¿Platicar?¿ De verdad quería platicar con ella? Y ¿Qué pensaría Blaise de esto?

Al contrario de lo que parecía Draco Malfoy si pensaba mucho las cosas, quizá muchos pudieran pensar que era un joven atrevido que no necesitaba darle vueltas a las cosas pues emanaba una seguridad impresionante, sus charlas eran no menos la marca distintiva de un líder que tenía todo bajo control, el chiste era que él sabía pensar, pensaba demasiado rápido, analizaba su situación y tomaba la mejor decisión al instante, he ahí su secreto; pensar antes de hablar, antes de tomar desiciones.

Eso era la clave del éxito Malfoy, su cerebro era una especie de computadora, trabajaba rápido y entregaba resultados eficientes en cuanto a negocios respecta pero ¿esto? Sus sentimientos se involucraban.

No es que realmente quisiera ver a Pansy pero tampoco quería dejar de lado esta oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

El nunca había querido realmente romper sus amistades con ella y las Greengras, fue algo de adolescentes que se les salió de las manos, a veces cuando haces algo estúpido no parece serlo tanto en el momento, en parte por la adrenalina y en parte por todas las emociones de superioridad que llegas a sentir.

Draco Malfoy tomó esa sexta hoja y la arrugó, giró un poco su silla y la lanzó directamente a la chimenea, al instante de que las llamas tocaron la hoja estas comenzaron a expandirse y volverse de un color verdoso, al apaciguarse un poco dejaron entrar a un joven alto y moreno con ojos verde esmeralda, portaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta color azul pegada a su torso.

-Eh, Draco, te agradecería si no me lanzas basura. Ya se que mi presencia es un poco molesta pero no hay porque de esos recibimientos.

Blaise Zabini Camino directamente a su amigo, lo tomó de la mano y la chocó fuertemente mientras extendía su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? -¿Acaso él lo sabía ya?

-¿Cómo te fue con la muggle?- Draco respiró, el obvio que su amigo no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, después de todo si él accedía ver a Pansy sería sin que Zabini lo supiera, ya después intentaría arreglar las cosas entre esos dos en caso de que la situación se prestara.

Como respuesta a la pregunta Draco solo arrugó un poco la nariz y comenzó a servirse un trago para él y su amigo que lo recibió de inmediato y sin más le dio fondo.

-déjame adivinar, ¿no pudiste llevártela a la cama? De hecho estaba pensando en venir más tarde, ya sabes, por si te encontraba desnudo en la sala cogiendo con la chica por toda la casa.- Zabini se reía un poco mientras decía todo esto y se servía un poco más de licor.

-Fue… fue demasiado raro.- contestó simplemente

-Vaya- Zabini volvió a verter todo el líquido en un jalón en su garganta- nunca habías usado esa palabra para describir una cita, me hace pensar que no solo no te la cogiste, me haces pensar que… no se, es como si en vez de una chica sexy se te hubiera aparecido Granger en el café- reflexionó

Draco tragó rápidamente el líquido para no contestar tan rápido, se tomó un momento para analizar a su amigo que en ese momento parecía realmente estar pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Era posible que lo supiera? A como él veía realmente parecía que no, que solo usaba el sarcasmo y reflexionaba sobre alguna otra situación descabellada que pudo haber ocurrido.

-Eragranger- Draco dijo todo de manera rápida y junta, la sola frase había durado menos de un segundo en decirla y Blaise volteó a verlo mientras arrugaba su ceño.

-Eh, no entendí hermano, habla claro.

Claramente ya no se sentía tan seguro de haberlo dicho, Blaise a veces podía ser demasiado excéntrico. Pero aún así, que ganaba el ocultando algo así, de todas formas era algo que realmente no importaba y podían en un futuro reírse de esas situaciones.

-Era Granger- esta vez hablo con más lentitud mientras se servía otro trago y lo agitaba un poco en su mano esperando la reacción de su amigo que solo lo veía como si estuviera intentando entender una obra de arte Millenial. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-¡Joder! No estás bromeando.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta, la verdad no le importaba demasiado y hasta era algo ¿gracioso? Incluso podía molestar a la misma Granger con el tema después.

-Es difícil de procesar, quiero decir, intercambiéalgunas fotos con ella, hablamos por teléfono y no nos dimos cuenta, joder, imagina si le hubiera pasado una foto mas intensa.

El moreno comenzó a reírse de una forma tan histérica que Draco pensó seriamente en sellarle la boca con un hechizo, en cuanto vio que su amigo no lo acompañaba hizo ademán de limpiarse las lágrimas y su cara volvió a ponerse seria.

\- Lo siento, es que…ese idiota, te dije que Miquel era un idiota para estas cosas, rayos, debimos apostar: una botella si tu cita llegaba a ser un desastre.

\- Si, si, como sea- Draco le restó importancia mientras se servía otro trago.

\- ¿Y Luego?, quiero decir ¿Qué pasó realmente? Se vieron y hablaron o quizá se besaron o empezaron a lanzarse hechizos.

\- Primero, si el caso se hubiera dado estaríamos en Azkaban por poner en riesgo la comunidad mágica y segundo ¿de verdad crees que pudo salir algo bien de ahí?

Blaise solo hizo un ademán de que continuara.

-En fin, la cita se resumió en que ella salió corriendo después de que mencione a la comadreja y a su novia.-Zabini hizo una cara de disgusto, como si de pronto hubiera probado algo muy amargo.

-¿y por que hiciste eso? Si sabes que Lavender le restregó su relación en la cara a Hermione, debe estar muy dolida.

-Como sea, en cuanto supe que era ella no planeaba platicar en plan de ligue, después de todo es una simple sangre sucia.

-Eh te recuerdo que planeabas salir con una muggle- al ver que Draco le lanzaba una mirada asesina decidió desistir, era imposible hacerle ver sus contradicciones a su amigo-Bueno- Blaise comenzó a tomar su chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla- Creó que deberías disculparte.-Draco lo vio como si no lo conociera.

-¿ A que te refieres con eso? Los Malfoy no hacemos eso- escupió con todo el desprecio del mundo- si crees que esa loca merece disculpas no estás entendiendo la situación, yo no dije nada malo, ella se alteró.

-Pff, si ya se, pero piensa; ella te otorgó un elfo ¿no? Yo que tú lo haría o prepárate a recibir a Granger o su amiga cada 5 días hostigándote para ver como tratas a tu elfo y ante la mínima situación, adiós Winky.

-Winnie- corrigió- Bueno, no lo había pensado- Dijo un poco más calmado mientras lo meditaba.

Blaise rodó los ojos mientras tomaba una pizca de polvos flu.

-En serio Draco ¿eras Slytherin por tu astucia o por tu sangre?

-Largo, Blaise

-A eso iba- se burló su amigo- Por cierto ¿Qué era lo que tiraste a la chimenea? Veo mucho papel en tu chimenea ¿problemas para escribir?

-Cosas de negocios- Era obvio que el no admitiría que le estaba escribiendo una carta a la ex prometida de Zabini luego de encontrársela. Zabini solo se encogió de hombros y se metió a la chimenea.

-Si tú lo dices, nos vemos Draco- y tras esto arrojó los polvos al fuego mientras dictaba su dirección.

Casi al instante su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, al desbloquearlo vio en el centro de notificaciones que tenía un mensaje de Miquel, cuando estaba por abrirlo una lechuza entró volando por la ventana abierta de su departamento y depositó una carta sobre el escritorio de Draco, era la lechuza de la familia Nott, al instante sintió que había mucha coincidencia, abrió primero el mensaje de texto.

"Blaise me contó, rayos hermano, lamento que te haya emparejado accidentalmente con la némesis de tus años de colegio"

La ira comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Draco, Blaise era un estúpido, ya ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de abrir la carta pero aún así lo hizo y leyó.

"Joder, ¿Granger? Te veo mañana después del trabajo"

Draco arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la chimenea, Jodido Blaise, parecía una niña de colegio que cotilleaba los chismes más frescos al minuto; al menos Theo avisaba.

50505050055005055050505050050505505

Ese día Malfoy llevaba unas gafas de sol clásicas, iba subiendo en el ascensor hasta su oficina mientras se las acomodaba con un pequeño empujocito en el puente de su nariz, su traje lucia impecable y llevaba unos gemelos con forma de serpiente que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños número 17, se arrepentía un poco de haber tomado la noche anterior sin ponerse un límite, Blaise había regresado a las dos horas con un cargamento especial de alcohol; no había podido encontrar a Theo así que esa vez se dedicó a servirle shot tras shot a su amigo y que hablara por fin, ahora que lo recordaba todo comenzó a ponerse un poco borroso en su memoria y lo único que sabía es que después de media botella de Agua Miel añejada, Draco terminó poniendo dos botellas de Tequila Mexicano que le regaló una antigua socia de la compañía que por cierto tiraba como una Diosa, su nombre era Paola o ¿Andrea? ¿O quizá Andrea era la Italiana?, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle al intentar inútilmente recordar a sus viejas compañías aunque realmente pensaba que quizá era Paola Andrea la misma persona… Basta, ahí estaba divagando de nuevo, el chiste era que después de eso Draco podía gozar de una resaca enorme y desafortunadamente su poción para resacas se había agotado, en cuanto Winnie se dio cuenta que no podía cumplir la orden de su amo casi se tiró al suelo a llorar, Draco solo le ordenó preparar un lote de poción y un desayuno inglés, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Era raro, Blaise casi nunca tenía la iniciativa de embriagarse hasta literalmente estar al borde de un coma etílico pues aunque no lo pareciera el sabía medir bien sus acciones en especial desde que se había convertido en un inversionista exitoso y el mayor representante de la industria que manejaba su familia, esas únicas ocasiones solo se presentaban cuando tenía problemas familiares con los que se relacionaba prácticamente una vez al año o cuando se sentía demasiado expuesto, es decir alguna chica estaba entrando en su cabeza y el decidía a toda costa evitar eso, Draco se hubiera tomado 5 minutos de la noche para preguntarle lo que sucedía de no ser que su migo se esmeró demasiado en centrar los temas de conversación sobre Draco y sus problemas con las citas.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas pudo ver a Nina que se encontraba tras el mostrador atendiendo una llamada, al verlo colgó rápidamente el teléfono y se paró.

-Señor Malfoy…-comenzó a hablar pero al instante se detuvo y lo analizó- señor Malfoy esta muy pálido.

Malfoy solo gruñó ante su respuesta y pasó de largo.

-Mala noche supongo, ¿quiere una aspirina señor Malfoy?-Nina lo seguía con pequeños y cautelosos pasos que resonaban en el piso ante sus tacones.

-¿Aspirina?- quizá esas medicinas muggles le ayudarían en algo.

-Es para el dolor de cabeza- contestó mientras corría rápidamente al botiquín que había en una columna del piso- aquí tiene, tómela con un poco de agua y le quería decir…

En ese momento Miquel abrió la puerta de su oficina y Miquel se asomó, en cuanto vio a su jefe una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Malfoy, genial, se supone que debemos revisar todo esto para antes de las 12, tenemos que aprobar la mejor propuesta de los diseñadores de interiores que nos han llegado, en lo personal Lurk inc me llama la atención- Miquel pasaba las hojas de un paquete enorme mientras analizaba algunas de las imágenes impresas, Draco solo suspiró, olvido por completo esa junta que duraría horas. Maldito Blaise.- La compañía Paradise tiene una propuesta interesante pero creo que le falta iluminación, no se tu que pienses- Lo que Draco pensaba en ese momento era desaparecer completamente, solo había revisado la mitad de las propuestas y no tenía una decisión como tal.

Draco comenzó a caminar tras de su amigo con la aspirina que le había dado Nina en la mano, atravesaron rápidamente la puerta de su oficina mientras el rubio se metía la diminuta pastilla en la boca y tomaba un vaso con agua que siempre le dejaba listo su secretaria al inicio del día. Miquel seguía hablando y pasando miles de hojas con imágenes ilustrativas mientras hacía a algunos análisis, hace un momento que Draco le había dejado de poner atención y solo lo veía abrir y cerrar la boca con gram entusiasmo mientras las palabras no llegaban a su mente y unas náuseas se apoderaban de él, lección aprendida: no se mezclan licores muggles y mágicos.

\- Y ¿Qué opinas?

Draco se dio cuenta use ya estaban todos los papeles expandidos sobre su escritorio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento Miquel había acomodado todo. No pudo caer más que cara de que no estaba entendiendo

-Ok creo que te perdiste un poco, te dije que había dividido las propuestas, estas poseen una iluminación fresca y completa que a mi parecer es lo que está de moda ahorita, y se adaptan bien a la estructura, sin embargo estas otras- dijo señalando un monto de papeles del lado contrario- tienen una propuesta minimalista aunque muy delicada es elegante, a algunas les falta un poco pero si nos llegamos a convencer de una de esta podríamos pedir cierto tipo de arreglos, el presupuesto se ahorraría un poco más al no ser tan ostentoso, en lo personal de estas propuestas tengo una favorita que es Paradise como ya te había dicho.

Draco se apretó una vez más el punto de la nariz, respiro onda y se dio la vuelta, la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal le dio de lleno en la cara y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

-El presupuesto no es el problema Miquel, si se considera una buena propuesta la podemos pagar; yo se que como empresarios hay que cuidar los fondos pero esta expansión nos dará 20 veces más de lo invertido en el primer año si se logran romper los estándares de lo común en el mercado hoy en día. Estas propuestas minimalistas no me convencen- dijo mientras hacía de lado los papeles que le había mostrado Miquel.- Sin embargo, está me gusta- Draco había señalado la compañía Lurk que ofrecías pisos y techos marmolizados lo que hacía que el lugar pareciera resplandeciente, lo que más llamaba la atención es que el techo tenía figuras de animales marinos y al poseer una técnica marmolizadaparecían bastante convincentes.- pero se están quedando cortos, necesitamos más ambición; El techo de la recepción será una pecera completa con especies completamente hermosas y extravagantes.Contrastará con el mármol del piso y darán destellos bastante acogedores, los pasillos tendrán el mismo mármol pero quizá con otros diseños, estaba pensando algo renacentista ya sabes, Ángeles, deidades; quiero algo extravagante Miquel.

\- ¿Una pecera en el techo? Bromeas hermano.

-No, para nada, lo podemos invertir, será solo la recepción y quizá algunas paredes de las habitaciones más lujosas. Piensa en grande amigo.

-Ok está bien, digamos que es viable ¿sabes cuantos permisos vamos a tener que sacar?

-Eso está resuelto, créeme, tengo mis contactos- Draco solo quería sentarse y tomar un poco de agua, pero Miquel parecía no comprender que el venía en un estado nada tolerable con los demás.

-Correcto, pero tú presentarás el proyecto, no quiero que la compañía me vea como si necesitara ser encerrado en un psiquiátrico.

-Cobarde.- se rio el rubio.

-Es tu propuesta- contraatacó su amigo.

-Y tu eres mi empleado, se supone que te pago para que hagas esto, pero esta bien lo haré yo y a ti te descontaré este mes unos cuantos billetes.

Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reírse. -Ok ok, yo lo haré grandísimo…

-Ya ya- Draco agitó su mano en señal de que era suficiente- Yo lo presentaré pues no creo puedasexplicar lo que está en mi mente, tranquilo no descontaré nada, no,soy un jefe egoísta, ya sabes quereboso misericordia.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, ahora vete, quiero descansar un poco, me duele la cabeza.

-En realidad- Miquel consultó su reloj de muñeca en ese instante- creó que deberíamos irnos ya, la junta será en la otra ala del edificio en el piso 39.

Draco se colocó ambas manos en la cara y suspiró- Maldita sea, ok, vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- Después de eso podemos ir a tomar algo, además me debes contar todos los detalles eh.- Draco y Miquelcaminaban juntos mientras atravesaban la habitacióny tras su última frase su amigo del rubio le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado, en otras circunstanciasDraco lo hubiera hechizado pero aún estabaconsciente de que transfigurar a sus trabajadoresmuggles no lo verían bien el ministerio de magia.

5055005050050505050500505050500505050505

A Draco le costó tener que aguantarse 5 crisis nerviosas y dos intentos de mandarle un crucio o un imperio a alguno de los trabajadores de la compañía de decoración de interiores, por supuesto su idea había parecido demasiado alocada, él había intentado explicarla lo mejor posible pero para la tercera vez sentía que era más fácil hechizarlos a todos para que hicieran lo que quisiera pues él no estaba mal, su idea era perfectamente asombrosa y no se veía por ningún lugar para entonces, era novedosa y demasiado atractiva.

Al final tuvo que hacer el mismo un boceto de lo que quería para que la compañía lo pudiera entender, Miquel solo se la pasaba animándolo con los pulgares hacia arriba desde su lugar pero parecía tampoco entender mucho, malditos muggles y su zona de confort.

Después de mucho pareció convencer al dueño y este compartió con el que era una idea asombrosa que si daba éxito traería demasiados curiosos más que nada se esperaban millonarios curiosos que acudieran al hotel a hospedarse y obviamente derrochar su dinero ahí. Era una idea arriesgada pero ambiciosa, y Draco Malfoy era ambicioso.

Ahora caminaba más despreocupado al Lobby del hotel, la aspirina muggle había hecho su magia y sorprendentemente ya no le dolía tanto su cabeza, Miquel iba tras de él felicitándolo y brincando como si fuera un venadito feliz alrededor de su mamá, además de eso lanzaba una que otra propuesta interesante para la remodelación pues además de ser un excelente trabajador Miquel era uno un Travel-boy, conocía de culturas y diseños así que Draco iba anotando mentalmente algunas de las ideas de su amigo para retomarlas en cuanto no tuviera ganas de vomitar si llegaba a utilizar más de su concentración que por ahora estaba centrada en evitar sus problemas de cruda.

-Hey hermano, debiste ver, ayer me llevé a una pelirroja exquisita a mi habitación, la verdad es que la única razón por la que te recomendé a la compañía minimalista fue porque la plática se puso interesante con su representante eh, le prometí un poco de ayuda- Al ver que Malfoy hacía una cara extraña ante la mención de su conquista de noche Miquel se puso serio y se acercó un poco a su migo examinándolo- ¿Qué pasa jefe?

-Nada- contestó el rubio mientras abría una botella de agua que se encontraba en la mesita de centro como cortesía a los ocupantes de lobby y le daba un trago, al ver que Miquel no dejaba de mirarlo suspiró- Es solo que no me gustan las pelirrojas, me traen malos recuerdos.

-Ya veo- contestó su amigo mientras se rascaba la barbilla y se apoyaba totalmente el el sillón de piel de manera despreocupada. – Supongo alguna te quedó mal, en lo personal me parecen encantadoras con sus pecas y toda la cosa.

-Agh, las pecas es lo que más odio de los pelirrojos.

-¿Pelirojos? Yo hablaba de chicas-Miquel saltó del sillón de manera entusiasmada y observó a su amigo- Dime Malfoy ¿Te liaste alguna vez con un hombre? ¿Es Eso? ¿Tenias curiosidad si con vaselina te gustaría?

Malfoy rodó los ojos, no valía la pena seguirle el juego a ese bastardo.

-Te recuerdo que aún soy tu jefe.- dijo mientras le ponía el dedo encima y lo empujaba un poco para que saliera de su círculo de autoexclusión.

-Aburridooooo- Canturreó feliz, si algo era seguro es que Malfoy jamás despediría a Miquel por algo así, era su trabajador más confiable además de astuto e inteligente, gran parte del crecimiento de la empresa se lo dedicaba a él, si no fuera estrictamente una regla ministerial probablemente Malfoy ya le hubiera confesado que era un mago, así todo sería más fácil y no tendría por qué explicar como hizo que el hotel tuviera "efectos visuales" tan mágicos.

Malfoy quedó en parte absorto por esos pensamientos y en parte absorto en la nada cuando una bolita de papel le cayó en la cara, al enfocar a su amigo se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con brazos cruzados y una mirada antipática .

-¿Ahora qué? Uno ya no puede pensar a gusto. – resopló el joven rubio mientras le regresaba la bolita de papel cayendo directamente en la frente de su amigo.

-Auch ¿Estabas pensando? Más bien parecía que estuvieras teniendo un viaje astral.

-Al punto Miquel.-Lo cortó.

\- Te pregunté por tu cita de anoche, no me has contado nada por la junta pero ya podemos hablar de eso.

-No creo.- dijo mientras consultaba su reloj, la decepción en la mirada de su amigo podía apreciarse perfectamente, él era como la Rita Sketeer de su mundo muggle solo que no tan horrorosa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su amigo haciendo un puchero totalmente ridículo - aún queda mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que regresar a la oficina.

-Lo se, pero es demasiado temprano, iré a hacer unos encargos y regreso. Quizá te gustaría ir al rato a mi casa, va a estar Blaise y Theo…

-Perfecto, saliendo del trabajo nos vamos- Miquel sonrió y se levantó rápidamente- entonces… como no podré hacer mi labor de gran amigo iré a ver si Susie, la pelirroja que te dije está disponible, quizá la invite a comer, por no poder darle lo que quería respecto al trabajo. Nos vemos Malfoy- acto seguido tomó su maletín y casi corrió a la puerta de salida.

Malfoy lo vio desaparecer por un rato antes de que se dirigiera al baño de caballeros donde el se desaparecía de verdad, quería ir a ver si la poción que había solicitado ya estaba lista, definitivamente la necesitaría.

………………………..

-¿Entonces cual es el asunto? Preguntó Theo mientras seacomodaba en el sillón de pieza única que tenía Draco a lado de un gran mueble lleno de vinos.

Draco frente a la chimenea acarició el anillo de Slytherin que le habían regalado sus padres el día que le llegó su carta de Howgarts como una confirmación de que el era un mago sangre pura destinado a la mejor casa de todo el colegio.

Cuando se volteó encontró a Theo con mirada inexpresiva pero podía ver en sus ojos que necesitaba toda la información, Blaise al contrario estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inclinando hacia adelante sobre su asiento demostrando cuán ansiosos estaba, Miquel estaba texteando con el teléfono pues al parecer su cita había sido un éxito pero en cuando sintió como Draco se volteaba lo dejó de lado y tomó un poco de su vino.

-El asunto aquí es que llego a una cita que esperaba y fuera con una sexy lacia y me encuentro a Granger; enemiga del colegio- dice volteando a ver a Miquel para ponerlo más en contexto del asunto. Al instante pudo escuchar la carcajada de Blaise que Theo silenció al momento con una mirada asesina

-Rayos Draco, no se que decirte es que suena completamente estúpido ¿Cómo no la reconociste? ¿Qué diría tu padre?- dijo Theo mientras se agitaba el cabello con la mano derecha.

-Se vuelve a morir- razonó Blaise- pero diablos si que esta guapa Granger, la he visto en… ya sabes el súper- había estado tentado de decir el ministerio pero Miquel era unmuggle así que cambio rápidamente sus ideas- y tiene unas curvas… definitivamente se viste mucho mejor que en… el colegio, ya sabes Draco.

-A demás, te tiene vigilados por el asunto del permiso de ya sabes que cosa- dijo Theo refiriéndose a la elfina, no estaba seguro de si Draco le haría gracia que mencionara a una criatura mágica frente a Miquel que por cierto en ese momento estaba observándolos a todos con cara de extrañeza, Miquel era genial pero siempre que estaban con el debían omitir muchas cosas y aún no sabían como cubrir rápidamente sus asuntos mágicos.

-Cierto, lo más importante aquí es de que te despidas de los permisos que te otorgaría-dijo Blaise haciendo cara de preocupación refiriéndose a Winnie.

-cierto, los permisos- confirmó Theo.

Draco palideció, era la temporada donde más ocupado iba a estar, recordaba cuando inició con el hotel, hubo un día que no durmió por 3 días y solo comió algunas chips en cada vuelo que hacía. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

Todos estaban dentro de su propio trance recordando las veces que humillaron a Granger y en como ahora sus vidas habían dado un giro enorme a tal punto de deberle tanto sumándole que el rubio no había imaginado concertar una cita con ella específicamente cuando de pronto la voz de Miquel sonó.

-Aquí lo importante realmente es ¿ella te gusta?- dijo Miquelmientras se levantaba de su asiento

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "eres estúpido ¿o que? "especialmente Draco que le había temblado un poco su ojo.

Miquel se encogió de hombros y volvió a derretirse en su asiento.

-¿Es enserio chicos?- dijo mientras ponía una cara de decepción- ok fue su némesis en la prepa o que se yo pero ni que hubieran peleado en la guerra mundial en diferentes bandos o algo así.

Blaise comenzó a toser pues en ese preciso momento se le había ocurrido beber un poco de su propia copa.

Theo soltó una risita mientras levantaba una ceja y agachaba la mirada con incomodidad.

Draco solo alcanzó a voltear un poco su mirada para evitar ver a sus amigos, rápidamente hablo con el tono más natural y característico de "no pasa nada" cuando pasaba de todo dentro de él.

-Es absurdo, pero aún así, creo que es más problema de su parte que de la mía, verás Miquel, no fue una némesis estilo "me caes mal y te aparto" su mmm clase, si, eso, su clase era totalmente lo contrario a la mía, me educaron para hacerla menos en todos los sentidos, verla de manera repugnante e incluso rivalizar con ella más allá de los límites académicos, no le hice bromas ligeras en esos tiempos, estoy seguro que me odia.

-Pero si te gusta- apunto su amigo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de decir?- dijo el rubio mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

-Aja si, se odian, pero ¿te gusta o no? Aquí las cosas son más simples de lo que crees- Blaise comenzó a aplaudir como si estuviera escuchando el discurso más verídico del mundo. Miquel asintió un poco la cabeza al captar su apoyo- o sea Malfoy ¿clases? Olvida eso, no son Nazis vs Judios, ricos contra pobres, Real Madrid vs Barcelona, son personas, si se gustan dense y ya dejen sus peleas de colegio atrás.- sentenció con seguridad.

Blaise levantó la mano como si quisiera decir algo en la clase y eso le recordó a Granger, Draco no estaba dispuesto a soportar más para ese día así que solo se volteo a mirar fijamente la pared como si buscara algo en ella.

\- Si me permites decir quizá Miquel tiene razón como ya te había expresado con anterioridad Draco.- dijo Blaise, su voz se escuchaba suave y sabia, sin tonos de burla

\- Es verdad- sentenció Theo- quizá todos deberíamos olvidar esa época, en lo personal quisiera no sé, avanzar.- Draco se volteó y clavó sus ojos grises en los de su amigo mientras lo analizaba.

\- ¿Te refieres a volvernos parte del trío dorado?- dijo con una ceja enarcada.

\- Claro que no- Theo soltó y a risita nerviosa y sin darse cuenta se habia puesto rojo y comenzaba a pasarse una mano por el cabello- Es solo que como dice Miquel es absurdo – dijo para ver si eso podía salvarle su metida de pata, el estaba pensando en formar nuevas amistades con una persona en concreto y no había querido que sonara delatador, no es que hiciera algo malo pero aún le importaba el que dirán especialmente de sus amigos.

Miquel los miraba a todos, Blaise estaba viendo a Theo que ahora aprecia un tomate, no entendía porque Theo se había puesto así y estaba casi seguro que Miquel estaba más perdido.

\- En-ton-ceeees… ¿Apostamos?- dijo Blaise para llamar la atención, todos voltearon a verlo- 200 libras a que si Draco se relaja un poco podría llevar una buena cita con Granger.

\- No volveré a salir con ella- dijo Draco secamente, tomó una manzana de la cesta sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a lanzarla al aire para distraerse.

\- Vamos amigo, quien sabe podrían ser amigos, podría dejarte a Wombi para siempre- dijo Blaise.

\- ¿Quién es Wombi? – preguntó Miquel.

\- Draco le lanzó una mirada de fuego a Blaise y Theo agarro el control del estereo para examinar los botones.

\- Winnie- corrigió Draco- Es mi ayudante, se supone que Granger está a cargo de ella, como su jefa por así decirlo, es una ayudante de compañía, no la contrateéde manera independiente- declaró rápidamente.

\- Ah ya veo, bueno si te importa tanto conservar a esa chica quizá si, hazlo por eso y ya después puedes ver si te cae bien esa tal Granger o se repudiaran eternamente.- Miquel, tenía razón, todo era un conflicto tonto y aunque Granger no le agradaba para una cita quiza podían ser cordiales y así evitar que le pisara los talones todo el tiempo. A veces odiaba a Miquel pero más veces recordaba que era como un Blaise pero con más raciocinio y por eso internamente le admiraba.

\- 505050500505050505050505005505

\- Hoooooooolaaaaa.

¿Que tal mis hermosas niñas?

Quiero pedirles perdón por dejarlas tiradas tanto tiempo pero aquí voy a explicar el porqué… lo resumiré porque la verdad si es mucho jeje ups.

Me fui de vacaciones un mes y olvidé mi iPad en mi casita. Aquí es donde tengo el fic y no tengo un respaldo en otro dispositivoy cuando regrese pueeees…

En septiembre murió mi gato, era una mascota que yo tenía para apoyo emocional y cuando murió literalmente me apague, fueron como 3 meses donde no quería hacer nada (casi repruebo materias y eso que soy de las que siempre sacan nota maxima) lloraba todo el tiempo y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, de ahí se me presentó la oportunidad de titularme por medio de un diplomado que tomaría junto con la carrera, básicamente 3 días al mes me la pasaba de 8-8 en la universidad tomando clases sin descanso (solo teníamos break de 10 minutos 3 veces al día) y después de esos 3 días venía una semana de examen y una semana de preparación de caso sobre el módulo de ese mes y a la par tenía que atender mis clases y mi servicio social ( al que por cierto ingresé este semestre en enero) entonces de verdad no tenía tiempo ni de respirar. Ya tenía este capítulo terminado pero siempre los intento revisar para checar si agregó o quito algo pero con todo nunca tuve tiempo ni ganas. De hecho ni me acordaba que estaba terminado solo porque coloqué una nota de que así era y solo tenía que reelerlo.

Y bueno ahora quiero agradecerle a todas las niñas que me apoyaron likeando mi tarea en Instagram, hoy le concedo un papel en mi fic a Paola, gracias por tu like.

Espero seguir escribiendo lo más rápido que pueda, les mando un abrazo y que todas sus familias estén bien en esta contingencia, gracias por la espera y la paciencia.

Aún estoy llevando mi diplomado pero es en línea por ahora así que seguiré un poco ocupada a pesar de que ya estoy de vacaciones escolares pero esperaré actualizar una ez al mes. Lo juro.

Recomendación de fanfic: cambiando el pasado.

Recomendación musical: todo el álbum nuevo de the strokes.

PD : LES RECOMIENDO AGREGARME A MI FACEBOOK PORQUE LES IRÉ PRESENTANDO A LOS PERSONAGES SEGÚN MI IMAGINACIÓN. Prepare unas portadas bonitas y sería muy feliz si las ven.

Facebook: Peony Fics


	9. Botones

Hola a todas; he aquí el nuevo Cap, muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosos y sus mensajitos en face y el grupo de muérdago y mortífagos.

En esta ocasión le agradezco a Karina que me ayudó con mi video de tarea, te doy un pequeño papel en este Fic.

Por cierto; sacaré un nuevo Fic, más info al final del cap :3

...

La concentración total tenía una descripción gráfica y era Hermione Granger que en ese momento llevaba ya 35 hojas redactadas sobre el informe que le había pedido Kingsley acerca de las posibles vacaciones elficas que se negociarían y como ella planeaba convencerlos y hacerlos sentir que no sobrepasaban la autoridad de sus familias mágicas, pero algo estaba perturbándola en ese momento, sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca y eso le pasaba siempre que alguien la veía fijamente "Cláusula 23, las vacaciones tendrán una duración máxima de 7 días y 7 noches una vez al año, no podrán juntarse con las vacaciones de otro miembro elfico de la familia a la que estén a cargo"

-Vaya Granger eso parece ser algo muy importante para que prefieras seguir escribiendo antes de contemplar esta belleza.

Hermione dio un respingo y sin querer derramó su botecito de pintura sobre el papel, la mirada que le dirigió al rubio fácilmente pudo ser confundida con esas miradas asesinas de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Maldita sea Malfoy, mira lo que hice por tu culpa.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su varita limpió todo el desastre.

-Vaya Granger, sería una lástima que fueras una bruja y pudieras usar tu magia para limpiar las cosas ins-tan-ta-nea-men-te recalcó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios- lo bueno que solo eras la bruja más brillante de tu generación.

Si hubiera sido por la mirada Draco ya estaría muerto por segunda ocasión en lo que iba del día.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Hermione tomó su largo cabello y se lo ató en una coleta, al momento de subir los brazos uno de sus botones de la camisa rosa palo que llevaba se desabotonó y Draco pudo ver que después de todo había un par de aspectos interesantes en aquella sangre sucia aunque rápidamente apartó la mirada y carraspeó.

-Eh si, bueno, no- dijo después de concientizar donde estaba poniendo su atención- Es solo que te traje de almorzar- El rubio le ofrecía una charola color negro- Es comida china, no se si te guste, a mi me gusta y pues bueno, como sea aquí está- tenía las ideas un poco desordenadas después de ese momento erótico en su mente.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-Me trajiste ¿Qué?- dijo observado la charola como si estuviera viendo un perro morado con 6 orejas- Bueno y ¿Quién te dejó pasar?- acto seguido lateralizó un poco su cuello y así pudo ver como Diego la veía fijamente mientras señalaba el botón de "pánico" que se usaba para llamar a los guardias de seguridad cuando él no podía encargarse de la situación.

Hermione negó y vió como Diego le devolvía una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar. Ya hablaría con él en la tarde.

\- No tengo hambre, gracias- acto seguido su estomago rugió, esa mañana no había desayunado más que su café con leche de coco.

-Claaaaaaro- se rió Malfoy- mira, no voy a envenenarte, no soy tan cruel, podría despertar viejos traumas de tu asistente- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Diego, por cierto, no lo regañes, me dejó pasar porque le dije que te traía comida, tal vez sepa que no somos muy amigos pero creo que prefiere que te alimentes un poco.

-Que rayos, como sabes que Diego… nunca se lo menciones Draco- dijo con un dedo amenazador.- No hagas bromas con eso, aún le afecta mucho.

-ok ok, fue sin querer, me miró a los ojos y sus barreras son débiles, ni siquiera notó que pude ver sus recuerdos.

-Que maldito- No hagas eso jamás conmigo, me daré cuenta y te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que vea como deseabas que Damián te llevara a la cama?- se burló.

-Ya basta Malfoy, ¿viniste solo a burlarte?- La castaña se había levantado de su asiento y lo fulminaba por tercera vez.

-No, en realidad vine a dejarte comida y ofrecerte una oferta de paz, aunque no lo creas, Jean me caía bien.- su mirada había cambiado, ahora incluso parecía ¿dulce?

\- ¿Y por eso vienes aquí a mi oficina a insultarme?- contesto Hermione mas acalorada de lo que quería.- No me digas, todo lo haces por la elfina, que sepas Malfoy que no te la puedo quitar sin razones y que quien lleva tu caso es Violett pero no creas que la tienes fácil, si veo algo malo…

-Granger enserio, no vine a hablar de eso, solo te traje comida y ya, ¿es tan difícil creer que me preocupo por que no desaparezcas? Siento haber dicho lo que dije en el café y siento haber dicho lo de hace un rato, es solo que no puedo dejar de ser yo y debes aceptar que yo no voy pidiendo disculpas a todo mundo pero tuuu, digamos que te ganaste mi respeto, además que como dije, Jean era divertida.

acto seguido se levantó y acercó a la puerta.

-¿No vas a comer tu también?- Draco pudo ver como Hermione se ponía un poco roja ante la pregunta, pudo molestarla pero decidió otra cosa, aunque debía aceptar que así se veía realmente tierna y mas porque su botón seguía desabrochado.

-Me encantaría Granger pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo, ser el dueño de una compañía no es fácil, de hecho no vengo muy seguido al ministerio, no tengo tiempo ni de respirar, nos vemos… ah por cierto- Draco ya estaba cerrando la puerta pero se detuvo- Te mandé algo, lo veras cuando llegues a tu casa. Tranquila no es nada malo- El rubio le giñó un ojo y salió dejando a una Hermione confundía y ansiosa por que su jornada laboral acabase.

5050505050505050505050505

Theo observaba atentamente el aparato pequeño que le mostraba el vendedor, fingía prestar atención aunque realmente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que el chico le decía.

-Y…¿ viene con todos sus cables?

-¿ A que se refiere señor? Preguntó el chico que le mostraba el aparatito, traía una camisa negra con el logo de la manzanita mordida y unos lentes cuadrados que hacían ver sus ojos enormes.

-Ya sabe… los cables, como para que se escuche…

\- Ah… claro claro señor, este trae unos audífonos sencillos, posee una entrada… - De nuevo haha dejado de escuchar y se limitaba a asentir.

\- Hola Theodore ¿Qué haces aquí?- alguien había pellizcado su costado y al voltearse dispuesto a maldecir pudo ver unos ojos azules impresionantes enmarcados por las pestañas más largas que había podido observar. -¿estas bien?- preguntó Luna extrañada- quizás te golpeaste la cabeza y ahora no me reconoces, oh no, quizá todo esto es muy raro ¿debería presentarme de nuevo? Hola señor Nott, soy Luna Lovegood, vieja amiga de la familia?- Luna le extendía la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Theo volteó a ver al trabajador que ahora veía a Luna como si de pronto de hubiera sacado la ropa y hubiera empezado a bailar como si estuviera en una tribu extraña.

Theo comenzó a reírse.

-Si se quien eres Luna, estoy perfectamente estable.

Al ver que su cliente reconocía a esa extraña chica el trabajador decidió irse no sin antes murmurar un "locos" a lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lovegood?- preguntó Theo curioso, la verdad no esperaba encontrársela aunque si había sido ella la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Vine por un iPod nuevo, el anterior se lo comió uno de los ashwinders que criamos, solo fui por un poco de agua y cuando regresé, mi iPod ya no estaba.- contesto Luna mientras suspiraba y observaba todos los iPods del mostrador.

-¿criamos?-

-Rolf y yo.

\- Ah ya veo- No sabía porque pero esa respuesta lo hacía sentir incómodo, quizá el hecho de que Luna tuviera a alguien y él no exactamente, lo decepcionaba.

\- Y bueno ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – Luna lo volteó a ver directamente-¿ vas a comprar un iPod también?

\- Ah si, eso creo, la verdad me llamó la atención esa vez que me lo mostraste- aunque quizá con otro tipo de música pensó- solo que no se, no entiendo nada de lo que dice ese tipo ¿Qué son 70 GB de almacenamiento?

\- Es la música, bueno la cantidad de música que podrá soportar tu iPod… ven, yo te mostraré- Luna tomó la mano de Theo y lo guió a otra estantería, su mano era cálida, Theo no dejaba que lo tomaran de las manos pero esta vez se dejó.

Ambos salieron de la tienda con sus respectivas bolsas que contenían un iPod, aunque el de Luna era rosa y el suyo era más bien azul se sentía feliz con su compra.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre ¿tu no?- Preguntó Luna mientras avanzaban por el corredor de la plaza, a decir verdad él ya iba directo al estacionamiento pues se había quedado de ver con Draco en la tarde para platicar un rato sin los comentarios fuera de lugar de Blaise.

-Eh…

-Oh, ya veo, no quieres comer conmigo, esta bien Theodore no te preocupes- Luna decía esto sin rencor y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras observaba los escaparates de las demás tiendas.

-No no, no es eso, es solo que, ¿Qué comeríamos aquí?- Theo quiso arreglar su metida de pata, no es que le agradara particularmente esa chica que todos creían una lunática, su presencia le traía algo agradable a su sistema pero tampoco se había imaginado un día comiendo con ella ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

\- O podríamos comer en el mundo mágico…

\- No, no, no,no, no- atacó Theo, definitivamente no, no iba a permitir que mañana saliera su cara en el profeta "Joven Slytherin corteja a la lunática del mundo mágico" ni hablar- Búsquenos algo aquí Lovegood.

Cuando llegaron al área de Fast food Theo pudo apreciar las mesas, pequeñas y gastadas, había gente de todo tipo en ellas y hacían un escándalo horrible.

-No voy a comer aquí, se ve antihigiénico- sentenció.

-ummmh podríamos entrar a uno de los restaurantes- Luna señaló con su dedo el fondo del área donde se podían ver 4 o 5 restaurantes con más clase que eso.

Al acercarse vieron el panorama, había un restaurante de cortes y tapas, uno de comida italiana, uno de espadas y uno de hamburguesas.

-Entremos a este- dijo Theo mientras señalaba el restaurante de cortes.

-A mi me gusta más este- Luna señalaba Mr burger, una hamburguesa con bigote decoraba el título del restaurante y varias estrellas con caritas felices enmarcaban la entrada.

\- No lo creo, Lovegood, ni hablar, no me gustan las hamburguesas.

-¿Has comido una alguna vez?-

-Mmmm no pero…

-¿Y como sabes que no te gustan? Anda vamos.- Luna intentó tirar de su mano pero esta vez no se movió.

Definitivamente esa chica medio loca no iba a manipularlo esta vez.

-No, Luna, no quiero una hamburguesa, no quiero ser grosero pero no aceptaré comer en otro lugar- Theo estaba serio y sus ojos se veían brillantes, podía intimidar a cualquiera, Luna lo analizó un momento y luego lo soltó.

-Esta bien Theo, vamos al que tú quieres, no deberías enojarte tanto, se te atrofia el cerebro según estudios muggles.

Theo solo rodó los ojos, pidió una mesa para dos y los condujeron hacia el fondo del restaurante.

Esa tarde Theo descubrió que Luna no estaba tan loca e incluso era graciosa, sí, decía cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando pero fue una comida amena, nunca se aburrió pues ella no dejaba de hablar y sinceramente lo prefería así, el era un chico callado y jamás se había dado cuenta cuanto disfrutaba estar con alguien que hablara y hablara hasta que deseo que ella jamás se callase. El silencio acompañado era algo que vivía día a día con su familia y amigos, ella podía hablar desde los ¿Patos levitadores? Según entendió hasta como en el mundo muggle estos creaban aparatos casi mágicos días tras día como lo que parecía ser un lector de huella para los teléfonos .

50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505

-Pareces preocupado- Draco se había quedado callado por 5 minutos viendo a la nada, normalmente este hecho daba igual pero ahora Theo veía que su amigo tenía fruncido el ceño por lo que probablemente quisiera decir algo aunque no sabía como.

-No lo estoy, estoy más bien interesado- contestó el rubio.

-¿interesado? ¿En qué? ¿Granger?- Theo hizo una voz lo más despreocupada mientras agitaba un poco el líquido de su copa y le daba un trago.- Este vino es bastante bueno ¿Dónde dices que lo conseguiste?

-No, realmente no es eso- Draco seguía viendo a su ventana, afuera estaba nublado y podía ver como la ciudad en ese momento era un caos. Ignoró la trivialidad del vino, sabía que Theo estaba intentando desviar sus pensamientos para ayudarlo a hablar, al diablo. -Pansy volvió.

Theo que estaba apunto de darle un trago a su copa la bajó y realizó contacto visual con su amigo.

-A que te refieres con "volvió"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

-El día que salí con Jean, Granger- se corrigió- Me la encontré en la plaza, fue muy directa la situación así que no la pude evitar ni nada por el estilo-pensó en como había estado apunto de ahogarse y entró por equivocación al baño de chicas, prefería evitar esos detalles.

-Entonces ¿está viviendo con muggles?- Theo parecía extrañado, era demasiado cómico como muchos supremistas sanguíneos acababan en el mundo muggle refugiándose de la vergüenza o de un juicio.

-Al parecer, no le pregunté la verdad, pero iba vestida perfectamente muggle, ni siquiera pude ver si llevaba su varita.

-Obvio la llevaba- dijo Theo- Pansy no es tonta amigo

-Me refiero a la mano, ya sabes, cuando uno está en ese mundo mínimo se ocupa de llevarla en la manga, el bolsillo o algo, ella llevaba ropa sin bolsas, probablemente en su bolso estaba pero igual no se veía muy preocupada por ese hecho, se encontraba desarmada ante mi y claramente yo si tenía mi varita a la mano.

-Pero no le ibas a hacer daño y ella lo sabía, las mujeres son inteligentes dude, como sea ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿mencionó a Blaise?.

-No, pero me dio esto- Draco le extendió a Theo la tarjeta donde estaban los datos de Pansy, Theo la tomó y la observo dándole vueltas.

-¿La has contactado ya?

-No

-Deberías hacerlo.- Theo le devolvió la tarjeta a su amigo.

-Traté, no estaba muy seguro, no se para que lo haría.

-Podríamos arreglar algunas cosas- Theo hablaba como si además de ser lo más obvio fuera muy sencillo.

-¿Arreglar las cosas con Blaise?

-Ajá.

-Te recuerdo amigo que eso fue también mi culpa, no tengo cara para llevar a Pansy con Blaise y decirle "hola Blaise mira aquí está tu exprometida, reconcíliense y sean felices, lamento haber sido un bastardo de mierda"

-Eso sonó genial, podrías hacerlo.-se burló su amigo.

-Ojalá las imperdonables estuvieran permitidas.- le dijo Draco mientras le lanzaba una almohada de su sofá.

-Lastima- Theo se la regresó con un movimiento ágil mientras sonreía.- pero ya te ocuparás de ella, piénsalo bien, podría ser viable y quien sabe, en unos años podría haber boda doble.

-Blaise y Pansy y tú y Lunática yo creo porque no veo otras opciones- se burló, Theo sintió que se paralizaba pero intento fingir lo más que pudo.

-Ja ja ja de donde sacas esas tonterías amigo.

-Es broma- Draco se llevó las manos a la cara- es solo que yo estoy más soltero que Neville Longbotom en su época de Hogwarts.

-¿ Y Granger?

-Por ahora eso se reduce a que no me quite a Winnie- sentenció el rubio, justo en ese momento apareció la elfina luciendo su gabardina gris y trayendo una charola con embutidos y algunas frutas.

\--Amo Draco, a Winnie le gusta servirle amo, usted es un buen chico amo, además la señorita Granger es una buena servidora del ministerio amo, ella será justa con usted.

Draco pensó que en otros tiempos él podría castigar a la elfina por escuchar conversaciones inadecuadas pero ahora realmente no le importaba mucho, sabía que de todas formas los elfos escuchaban todo y castigarlos por intervenir era algo estúpido, era como… como… "quitarles los derechos que Granger esta peleando"- pensó

-¿Estás bien Draco?- Malfoy sacudió su cabeza, no podía creer que llevara 1 día con la influencia de la sangre sucia y sus ideales se estuvieran metiendo a su cabeza

. – Si es solo que me quedé pensando en la elfina; Winnie- La llamó, al instante apareció su elfina dispuesta a obedecer las órdenes de su amo- Winnie ve y prepárame una ducha caliente que esté lista para cuando Theo se retire, y no vuelvas a intervenir sin mi consentimiento, es una orden.

-Si amo- Winnie se retiro con la cabeza agachada, mientras Draco la observaba caminar hacia la salida habló

-Esta bien, no le voy a cortar la cabeza por desobedecerme pero aquí debe haber un orden ¿no Theo? Digo, que bueno todo lo que está haciendo Granger para que no los traten como basura pero después de todo siguen siendo sirvientes.

\- La verdad es que no me importa- Theo sentía que Draco solo lo hacía por intentar ponerse en los ideales que ya no creía, pero aún así no le hizo la observación- Lo que haga Hermione con sus leyes me da igual mientras no me afecten.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de ella, me decías sobre si te gustaba o no.- el castaño volvió a meter el tema con una sonrisa de lado, el quería saber que pasaba porque estaba seguro que si bien Draco lo invito ahí para hablar sobre el supuesto regreso de Pansy aún tenía más cosas que decir, conocía a su amigo de toda la vida y si la platica ya hubiera terminado lo estaría despachando fuera de su Penthouse en ese momento.

\- Por Merlin Nott, que no me gusta- dijo fastidiado, más Theo se dio cuenta que no estaba enojado o harto, de ser así lo vería como si quisiera hacerle un Crucio con la mirada, sin embargo ahora solo se volvía a llevar las manos a la cabeza.

-Es atractiva- dijo Theo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo- su cabello esta mucho mejor que en Hogwarts además no se… se puso buena.

-Agh- Draco veía a su amigo horrorizado- jamás podría acostarme con una sangre sucia sin sentirme culpable.

-o sea pero si podrías hacerlo después de todo- sonrió su amigo.

-Maldito…

-Solo te recuerdo UNA VEZ MAAAAS- apuntó el castaño- que planeabas concretar citas muggles.

-Bueno pero todo es por culpa de las malditas citas de Blaise- de verdad eran terribles- recordó la última rubia que Blaise le había recomendado, un fracaso total.

-Yo la verdad no estoy aquí para darte un discurso del porque podría o no gustarte la sangre sucia- Theo estaba calculando sus palabras, el tenía ese don extraño de saber como se comportaban más o menos los sentimientos de sus amigos, quizá fruto de ser demasiado observador y meticuloso o quizá fruto de conocerlos prácticamente de la cuna- Estoy seguro que no estás enamorado ni nada por el estilo…

-Agh- Draco hizo un extraño ruido de asco, Theo solo volteó los ojos.

-Pero no está tan mal amigo, digo, mínimo podrían ser cordiales y llevarse bien, por algo hicieron match ¿no?

-En realidad creo que hicimos match por accidente , ella tenía una foto parecida a la mía… bueno a la pose me refiero- dijo rápidamente cuanto su amigo lo vio extrañado- y teníamos la misma descripción.

Theo comenzó a sonreír.

-Bingo, tal vez tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas, por algo se llevaban tan mal en Hogwarts.

-En realidad nos llevamos tan mal porque me enseñaron a repudiarla y le hice la vida imposible cada vez que pude.

-Aja, eso también pero era en parte porque sabias que era competente para ti, era inteligente… es inteligente.-se corrigió.

-No estamos aquí para enumerar las virtudes de la sangre sucia.- le respondió rápidamente su amigo.

-No, no lo estamos, yo digo que nunca la odiaste ni la odias ahora, creo que podrían llevarse bien, ni siquiera estoy sugiriendo que salgan de nuevo, solo digo que ustedes son tan compartibles como el zumo de calabaza con las tostadas recién hechas.

-Creo que estás loco Theo- Parecía que la situación comenzaba a divertirle al rubio y es que el simplemente no sabía que pensar.

Era cierto, nunca la odio, e incluso en algún monumento se planteó que si esa chica no fuera muggle de verdad podría admirarla además de que después de su arreglo dental era… ¿simple y atractiva?

Tenia esos ojos cafés y dulces, su mirada a pesar de verlo con odio era cálida.

Recordó esa vez que iba pasando justo por el corredor del baño de chicas.

Iba a encontrarse con Pansy para un buen polvo pero antes de entrar al baño salió la castaña echando humo por la cabeza.

Literalmente.

Y chocó con Malfoy… cuando Draco la sostuvo por los hombros para que no se cayeran al suelo pudo ver que la chica iba llorando, Hermione lo vio por un instante con sus grandes ojos llorosos como si hubiera visto su salvación y esos ojos emanaban ternura, pero al enfocarlo se oscurecieron.

-Quítate Malfoy no estoy para tus estupideces.

-Quizá quien debería tener cuidado a la hora de caminar eres tú, sangre sucia, y ten más respeto cuando me hables- contra atacó.- Hermione solo siguió caminando lo más rápido posible y antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo volteó.- Y ve al lago negro a remojar tu arbusto antes de que te queme el cerebro, asquerosa impura- con esto, Hermione desapareció.

Cuando entró al baño de chicas encontró a una muy divertida Pansy.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- quiso saber.

-Oh, jaja, solo le ayude a encender las ideas en su cabeza, dijo que no se iba a ir porque tenía mucho que pensar así que solo le di un poco de mmm motivación para que se fuera, ojalá el hechizo le quemara la cabeza, lastima que solo es un fuego simulado- se lamentó la chica.

Cuando comenzaron a besarse Draco no podía concentrarse, jamás había visto sus ojos de cerca ¿siempre habían sido así?

-No puedo, me voy Párkinson- la apartó bruscamente de su pecho, ella ya le abría quitando la corbata y estaba desabrochándoles algunos botones.

-¿Poooooor?- La chica le hizo un puchero sumamente tierno incluso para la cara de maldita que traía siempre.

-Recordé que Blaise me espera para entrenar ¿No querrás que él se entere de esto verdad?...

Theo le estaba chasqueando los dedos.

-Draco ¿si me estás poniendo atención?

-Eh claro…

-Creo que no- Theo ya estaba de pie y tenía su suéter en las manos.- Me tengo que ir, pero enserio, piensa en lo que te dijo Miquel, lo que te dije yo, no pienses mucho en lo que dice Blaise…

Para este punto ya se había metido a chimenea.

-Nos vemos Draco.

50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505

Draco se metió a su bañera, Winnie le había colocado unas velas de canela y vainilla que lo hacían sentir completamente relajado.

El agua era cálida, tenía la temperatura perfecta y de fondo podía escuchar un poco del grupo muggle que la castaña le había recomendado cuando aún eran Damián y Jane.

Ese tal Pink Floyd era bueno para hacerlo sentir tranquilo, podía apreciar la composición musical que parecía simple pero en realidad era hermosa.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la tina y al instante apareció una toalla caliente sobre su rostro, cubriéndoselos completamente a excepción de la nariz, podría sentir casi como sus poros se abrían.

Habría pasado alrededor de media hora, la música seguía sonando y él había dejado su mente en blanco, después de Hogwarts había trabajado mucho en la oclumancia y le encantaba tener la habilidad de poner su mente en blanco porque claro, podía hacerlo por gusto.

Lo que más le gustaba de la oclumancia era poder manejar sus pensamientos, como si un pequeño Draco encerrara a otro Draco en su cerebro.

Podía desaparecer completamente sus pensamientos, para él o para alguien más, para ambos o para uno solo, e incluso podía modificar rápidamente memorias para que el legeremente viera lo que él quería y según Snape nunca vio una memorias falsas tan convincentes, no tenían esa aura borrosa que todas las mentiras tenían, así era como había logrado engañar a tantos mortifagos cuando todo estaba derrumbándose y él tenía ya su vida resuelta por Potter y algunos seguidores del señor tenebroso aún lo buscaban por ayuda.

No tuvo más que hacerlos creer que él estaba desvinculado del lado ganador y después entregarlos, era así como lo habían absuelto totalmente a toda su familia además de la confesión de Potter.

Estaba tan relajado para entonces que fue demasiado molesto cuando escuchó su celular vibrar al otro lado de la mampara.

-accio celular- pensó.

Al instante ya tenía su teléfono en la mano, al retirarse la toalla pudo ver notificaciones de tinder… no era tan tarde ¿La castaña había regresado ya a su casa?.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- "Karina Stefanny te está saludando, devuélvele el saludo" decía la app en su pantalla.

Una pestaña de conversación nueva se abría, no recordaba haber hecho match con nadie más, quizá se le hubiera ido el dedo.

Al parecer una chica quería hablar con él, era guapa, tenía un vestido negro en su foto y sonreía a la cámara.

"Tal vez…" pensó.

-No, definitivamente no, Draco, la última vez salió mal, muy mal.- al instante bloqueó el teléfono y lo aventó lejos, este cayó sobre su alfombra amortiguando el golpe y produciendo un ruido suave y apagado.

-Winnie- llamó.

La elfina se apareció al instante detrás de la mampara para no invadir la privacidad de su amo.

-Si amo, ¿Qué desea amo?

-En una tarjeta escríbele a Pansy, que se concrete una reunión con ella ya sea en mi penthouse o en su residencia, la dirección está sobre la repisa de la sala.

-Claro amo, como gusta que le escriba a la señorita Pansy ¿es amiga de la familia o es algo formal?

-Amiga- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Después de esto se volvió a colocar la toalla en su rostro y una vez más dejó su mente en blanco por un largo rato.

5050505050505050505005050505050505050505

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa y su wifi se conectó con su teléfono comenzaron a llegarle mensajes de una app que ella bien conocía, una tras otra las vibraciones de su teléfono le anunciaban que tenía al menos 7 mensajes de Draco.

-¿Qué demonios quería?- pensó la castaña.

Tomó su celular y sin ver la pantalla lo dejó sobre su repisa. Primero iría por un snack o algo, no es que tuviera mucha hambre ya que cierto rubio se había encargado de irle a dejar comida ese día pero necesitaba algo que estar comiendo, por una extraña razón se sentía nerviosa.

Abrió su refrigerador y tomó rápidamente la barra de chocolate que estaba guardando desde hace unos días, mientras la abría volteó hacia la repisa y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Qué demonios quería?- Se repitió para si misma mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

8 mensajes exactos le había escrito.

"Hey Granger espero que te haya gustado la comida"

"Por cierto espero ya no nos intentemos matar cada vez que nos veamos"

"Nuevamente perdón por ofenderte en el café"

"El dato curioso de hoy: me gusta el Hockey muggle, es curioso como los muggles inventan cosas para caminar en el hielo, creo que no son tan tontos después de todo; te toca"

"Por cierto creo que deberíamos escribirnos por otro medio ¿no te parece?"

-¿Draco quiere seguir escribiéndose conmigo?- La castaña se sentía fuera de lugar, pero se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

"Mi número es 2550505679"

"Ya sabes, así podríamos también hablar sobre Winnie"

-Ah claro, la elfina- se burló Hermione de si misma, obvio iba a querer tener más contacto con ella por la elfina.

"Por cierto como es eso de que el chico maaaaaas sexy de tu colegio en tus propias palabras era rubio jaja, tendrás que aclararme eso"

Hermione se puso completamente roja en un segundo y comenzó a sentir un calor infernal. Gracias a Merlin estaba sola o alguien pudo confundirla con un tomate gigante.

-Maldita sea Hermione eres una idiota.

La castaña aventó el teléfono en el sofá como si de pronto le hubieran empezado a salir pelos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

Maldito Malfoy ahora no podría verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

………………………………………………….

Hola a todas chicas hermosas.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Chiquito pero transicional, aquí ya vemos un poco sobre la postura de Hermione.

Yo siempre he creído que Draco sentía algo por Hermione y por eso el flashback

Al fin voy a ir revelando poco a poco el asuntillo con Pansy

Y mi parte favorita: Thuna. Amo esta pareja porque son taaaaaaan tiernos juntos. 3

Ya se que les dije que iba actualizar el 1ro pero les tengo una sorpresa: un nuevo Fic, va a ser más serio, es decir no tanto como este fic que es de comedia, o eso intento xD

Ya le estaré haciendo promoción a mi nuevo Fic el 1ro en el grupo de Muérdago y mortifagos.

Por cierto les recomiendo agregarme a mi Facebook donde estoy subiendo las bibliografías de los personajes que no son de JK, esta semana colgué la de Violett.

Facebook: Peony Fics

Recomendación musical: Huitzil de Porter.

Recomendación de Fic: Turncoat que me lo estoy releyendo y me sigue pareciendo exquisito.

Por último les mando mucha fuerza en esta pandemia , manténganse en sus casas y lean muchos fics.

¿ME DEJAS UN REVIEW?


End file.
